Unrequited Love?
by FanFicZareefe
Summary: Post-VDT; movieverse; Susan/Caspian. Susan's siblings hate seeing their sister suffer with this depression. Aslan said she would never return, but even he admitted before that the deep magics work in ways no one would ever understand. S/C, E/L, P/OC, L/OC
1. Prologue

Why did I have to kiss him? Why couldn't I just leave well enough alone? A goodbye wasn't enough. I had to move on, back to England, without any regrets; and not kissing him would have been the biggest regret of them all.

I received a letter from Lucy, Edmund, and, surprisingly, cousin Eustace. They returned to Narnia. I was surprised to hear of Eustace's trip there. He was turned into a dragon and everything. Lucy explained in great detail all about each of the Lone Islands and seeing the boundary between Narnia and Aslan's country. I could smell the water lilies as I read her description.

The part that stung the most was their purpose for their trip. The voyage on the Dawn Treader was to rescue lords that were friends of Caspian IX. King Caspian X obviously lead the expedition.

How is it that my thoughts always end up back on Caspian? I try to make a conscious effort to avoid thoughts of him. I doubt there is any possible way of getting to Narnia while I am here in America. There is really no point dwelling over it, especially since Aslan informed Peter and me that our return was not likely.

Lucy also mentioned someone they all met on the journey: Liliandil, a Star. As Lucy's description went on about her, I felt a pang in my stomach. Lucy vaguely mentioned how Caspian reacted when they met, but to soften the blow, she mentioned, in more detail, that Edmund was smitten with the Star.

I wonder if Caspian will marry Liliandil. I wonder what he is thinking. I wonder…if he even thinks of me. I wonder what would have happened if I was allowed to stay in Narnia or even return. I wonder how much time has passed there. I wonder what is happening with my beloved Narnia.

Being back in England is wonderful, I suppose. The professor we stayed with years ago left his estate to my siblings and me…complete with the wardrobe. I still go and check one in a while, but obviously nothing but fur coats are in there. I guess our time really was up.


	2. Ashes to Ashes

A/N: Due to the great response I received for the prologue, I decided to continue. I started this chapter yesterday not knowing where to take it. I sat down an hour ago and the rest just came naturally.

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C...

"Lucy, where are we?"

"Isn't it obvious, Peter?" She replied.

"Narnia…" They all quietly spoke.

The water was a beautiful cerulean blue; the sky, cloudless; and the trees, dancing. The four siblings wondered along the beach, Susan trailing behind the rest of them. She inhaled slowly, not wanting to release the sweet Narnian air. She closed her eyes, feeling every sensation: the air blowing her eyelashes, the feel of the sand in her toes, the hum civilization in the far distance. Opening her eyes, she saw it: Cair Paravel. It stood in front of them, at a considerable distance, but the majesty of its presence was incontrovertible. The sight made Susan smile a smile her siblings hadn't seen since their last trip there all together.

She gazed at her siblings. Their British clothing had transformed into their royal garbs. Peter looked handsome in his brown and white attire and gold crown upon his head. Edmund was a sight as well in his blue vest linen shirt and black pants, his silver crown gleaming in the sunlight. A Lucy was positively glowing in her purple gown with silver trimming with her crown being held on her head by her hand as she splashed in the waves. Susan looked down at her own clothing. It too had changed from her normal black skirt and red shirt to a regal red gown with gold trimming; her hair was in spiral curls and her crown of ivy and lilies nestled neatly on top her head.

A trumpet sounded from the woods. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy stopped in their tracks and braced themselves for who or whatever emerged from the woods. They regrouped and waited, all holding their breaths.

From the woods approached 5 men on horseback; they had Narnian flags in holsters and galloped in a "V" shape like birds flying south. At the head of the group was…

"Caspian!" Lucy cried out.

Lucy, Peter, and Edmund all rushed to meet the approaching group. Susan stood, afraid that if she moved, she would fall.

"Lucy!" Caspian dismounted his horse. "Peter! Edmund!" They all hugged. "It's wonderful to see you! Where's Que…" And before he could finish his inquiry he saw her. Standing 50 yards away, she stood motionless, breath held, eyes not blinking.

Caspian walked over to Susan very cautiously. He stopped in front of her, leaving a foot of space in between them. He waited.

Stiffly, she reached up to touch his cheek. When she finally felt his skin, he began to change. His smooth, tan skin turned grayish tan and wrinkled. His brunette tresses changed to gray with hints of its former life. His eyelids drooped and closed and he feel backwards.

"No," Susan whispered. He landed on the sand and turned to ash. The wind scooped up the ashes and carried them to sea. After the ashes were gone, Susan fell to her knees. "Aslan, what is happening?" She looked to the ground and tried to contain her un-Queen like behavior. She wanted to rant and scream, but she thought better of the situation.

When she looked up, she did indeed see the Great Lion. He stood where her siblings had previously occupied moments ago.

"Rise, Small One," He spoke softly, but Susan heard him. With ever bit of strength Susan could muster, she rose back to her feet. "What is troubling you, Child?"

Susan couldn't answer, so she simply looked in the direction in which the Caspian's ashes were taken. After a moment, she returned her gaze to Aslan.

"Dear One, I can see what is in your heart; I know how you feel. But what you have seen here is not real. Learn to see with your heart."

"Aslan, can't I go back, just once more?" As she approached the Lion, the scene all around them became hazy then faded to black. Susan walked up to the Lion and kneeled before him. She clasped her hands together in her lap and gazed into His eyes.

"My dear Gentle Queen, there is only one way in which your return can be granted." Aslan replied. Susan waited with wide eyes.

"Susan! Wake up!" Edmund knocked on Susan's bedroom door.

When Susan was fully awake, she remembered her dream. Aslan…what was he going to say?

"Oh Ed!" Susan practically growled as she opened her door.

"What?" His eyes grew scared and he backed away.

"Aslan was telling me something about possibly returning to Narnia! But I didn't get to hear the rest because you woke me up!" Tears formed in her eyes, but she pushed them away.

"Returning? How? Why? All of us?" He rambled on.

"I'll never know." She sighed and walked down to the dining room for breakfast with her siblings.

The four of them have been living in the professor's house for a year now. It was big enough to allow each sibling his or her own personal space but remain together. They even had a room done up specifically for Eustace. However, the room that remained untouched, save for a few chairs and a dusting every other day, was the one with the wardrobe.

Susan glanced at the door to the room containing the wardrobe. She pulled her red robe closed around her and tied the belt in a secure knot. As she and Edmund walked into the dining room, they were greeted by a fully dressed Peter and a sleepy Lucy.

"Ed, are you ready to head to town?" Peter asked after sipping his tea.

"Sure, Pete." Edmund followed Peter and they were out the door a moment later.

Susan took her normal seat at the head of the table (Peter's spot was at the other end of the table; Lucy to Susan's right; and Edmund to Susan's left).

"Not hungry again, Sue?" Lucy was finishing her coffee and oatmeal.

"I had a dream last night…Aslan was in it." Susan knew Lucy would want to know every detail.

"Oh Susan! Please tell me!" Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled in excitement. Susan told the dream to her younger sister, careful not to leave out any details. Lucy winced at the part about Caspian turning to ashes, but she found renewed hope in the part about Aslan.

"So, what do you think it means?" Susan knew Lucy always had theories about Narnia and their dreams, especially when they involved Aslan.

"Maybe…maybe we do have a chance of returning. I wish Ed hadn't woken you up!" Lucy slipped her feet back into her purple slippers and rose to her feet. Retying her matching purple robe, she took her dish and cup to the sink and washed them.

Susan stared out the window, pondering her dream and what Aslan might have said had Edmund not woke her up. She concluded that there was no point in wondering; Aslan would tell her in his own way what he meant. In the mean time, she would carry on as usual.

S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C...

A/N: **Please** review! Reviews give me so much inspiration to continue stories...and they make me smile :-)


	3. Too old to play games?

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C.. .

Susan sat at the breakfast table with her siblings. She had planned to go to town today, but the weather was simply awful. The wind was so great that it caused the falling rain to come down at an angle. Susan had never been as grateful to have the shelter they had. She silently thanked the professor for the house.

"Well, so much for going to town today, huh Sue." Edmund sipped his coffee. He was seated in his chair with a newspaper sprawled out in front of him.

Susan turned her head to look out the window. "I suppose," she sighed. She sat back in her chair continued watching the rain, the occasional leaf flying by.

"Susan! This just arrived for you by special messenger!" Lucy came into the dining room at full speed. She handed an ivory colored envelope to her older sister. Susan held the envelope in her hand, staring at it. With a heavy sigh, she opened it.

"It's an invitation to Mary Stewart's welcome home soirée." Susan threw the papers on the table.

"Are you going to go to this one, Sue?" Peter asked from across the table.

"Doubt it." She replied. She had turned down three other similar invitations from other women who returned home with their soldier husbands.

The depression with their sister worried the Pevensie siblings. They knew who she missed, what she missed, but they still tried to get her to live in the present. It did her no good thinking about what could have been. Aslan told them all that they were not going back to Narnia; well, except for Susan's dream which they have kept quiet about since their initial discussion about it.

Susan excused herself and went to the library. She kneeled down in front of the fire place and built a fire. She got up, walked to her arm chair in front of the fire place and sat down. She watched the flames flicker as she waited for the fire to radiate heat. She picked up a leather-bound book for the table next to the chair and opened it to where she left off last time. Some people thought it was a story just for children, but Susan understood _Alice's Adventure in Wonderland_ on another level than most people would think.

"Gastrovascular."

Susan jumped at the sound of Edmund's voice coming from behind her. For the first time that day, Susan smiled.

"Is it Latin?" She smugly replied. She placed the bookmark on the page and shut her book. As Edmund made his way to sit in the chair to Susan left, Susan placed her book back on the table.

"Yes." Edmund replied after sitting down as a king sits on his throne.

"What do you want, Ed?" Susan smirked.

"To see my sister happy."

"You all think I'm foolish, don't you?" Susan searched her brother's eyes.

"Not foolish, Sue. We know you miss…Narnia. We all do. But Aslan has his reasons why we are here and not there. When Lu and I left Narnia last time, he said we should get to know him in this world where he goes by another name. Perhaps if we learn that lesson, we will come to peace with being here." Edmund reasoned.

"What are you two conspiring?" Peter asked as he and Lucy joined their siblings.

"Trying to figure things out." Susan watched as they sat down, Peter in another chair and Lucy on the floor near the fire.

"Let's play a game!" Lucy smirked.

"Don't you think we're a little old for games, Lucy?" Susan chuckled at her sister.

Peter and Edmund look at each other, then Susan, then Lucy.

"One…Two…Three…" Peter started counting. Lucy ran off to find a hiding spot, giggling as she went. Edmund extended his hand to Susan.

"Your highness," Edmund waited for her to accept his hand.

"Eight…Nine…Ten…"

"Oh all right," Susan resisted her eagerness no longer. Without taking Edmund's hand, she ran off to hide.

Susan decided that the one place Peter would not expect to find her was in the wardrobe. Susan quickly opened the door to the room and quietly closed it. She stared at the wardrobe and practically tiptoed towards it. Placing both hands on the wooden doors, she leaned against the wardrobe. She traced her hands along the engravings, remembering the first and last time she went through the doors. Susan turned to look back at the door to the room.

"_Ready or not, here I come!" _She could hear Peter shout. Without another moment's hesitation, Susan opened the wardrobe and buried herself in between the fur coats they still kept in there…just in case.

When Susan was settled in the wardrobe, she could have sworn she heard birds chirping. Her heart beat faster, but she couldn't allow herself to believe what she thought to be impossible. She closed her eyes and focused on listening for Peter.

"_No! We do not touch that! It is a symbol of how the kings and queens of old originally arrived in Narnia. It marks the point between our world and Spa' 'oom,"_ a voice in the distance demanded.

Susan's eyes snapped open. She turned to look to the back of the wardrobe. She no longer wished to doubt; she completely turned and slowly moved passed the coats. She sniffed the sweet air…Narnian air. Slowly, her surroundings went from being coats to pine trees. Instead of a wooded platform beneath her feet, there was now green grass, still wet with dew. Susan's pace increase to a slow run and she reached the lamppost.

Considering who she could possibly meet while here, Susan smoothed down her red dress, which was floor length with cap sleeves and lace trim along the neckline and sleeves. She finger-comber her hair and pulled some strands over her shoulder. Once Susan felt better about her appearance, she looked around, not leaving the lamppost.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed in Narnia, so she kept her presence unknown…or at least, she tried.

"Your majesty!"

Susan noticed the trees swaying towards her and whispering and the wind greeted her.

"Please, no need to make a fuss." Susan begged. "I wish to remain unnoticed for the time being, please."

"Yes, Queen Susan." The wind and trees agreed to Susan's wishes with pleasure.

Susan continued to walk around, not wondering far from the lamppost.

"_This way, we're going to be late for the ball!"_ A feminine voice shouted in the distance. Susan heard the woman gallop off on a horse, or other creature she supposed.

"_Yes, heaven forbid we're late for our own ball."_ A melancholy masculine voice emerged from a few yards away from Susan.

Susan knew that voice; she dreamt about the owner of that voice for many nights now. She held her breath and moved to hide back in the pine trees. She watched as a figure approached the lamppost.

Caspian's eyes looked sad. His posture was not as tall as Susan remembered. She continued to watch Caspian as he touched the lamppost.

"Susan…gentle queen…" He removed his hand and sighed. He placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword, Peter's sword, just resting it there. The left hand ran through his longer hair, but the hair fell back in his eyes. He let his left hand dangle at his side. Susan continued her observation over his appearance. He wore black riding boots, black trousers, and an ivory linen shirt with a black waistcoat, completely buttoned. "Oh Aslan, why…"

SNAP!

"Who's there?" Caspian's grip on the sword tightened and Susan closed her eyes and held her breath. She had stepped on a tree branch while she backed up to the wardrobe.

Caspian moved towards the direction of the sound. "Whoever is there, show yourself! By order of the king of Narnia!"

Susan, feeling a rush of spunk and courage, emerged; she held her head high, hands down her side.

"And what would the king of Narnia do to a queen of old?"

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C.. .

A/N: Okay, so here ends chapter 2. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.

A/N #2: I posted a link in my profile to the picture of the dress Susan wears. Just have to imagine it in red, and maybe not as full...but the style is the general idea. UPDATE: The link does not want to work properly, so please, go to my profile, click homepage, and click the link I recently tweeted.


	4. Is this a dream?

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C...

Caspian's brown eyes scanned over the form in front of him. His grip loosened on his sword as he moved toward Susan and he raised his hand to touch her cheek, but he stopped just a few inches short of actually doing so.

"This is a dream. Queen Susan was never meant to return." Caspian lowered his hand to his side.

"Then which one of us is dreaming?" Susan inquired. She stood still but clasped her hands on front of her. "I suppose there's one way to determine if you're dreaming." And with a smirk and quick slight of hand, Susan lightly pinched Caspian's hand. However, Caspian was quicker and held on to Susan's hand before she could pull away.

"You're really here?" He did not want to risk letting her go, though she could have easily pulled away from his loose grip.

"So it would seem, your majesty."

"How?"

"Does it matter?"

"Caspian!" A singsong voice came from back in the woods. At the sound of the voice, Caspian dropped Susan's hand and broke their gaze.

"Here, Liliandil! By the lamppost!" Caspian called out.

The name Liliandil repeated in Susan's head. From the woods emerged a stunning figure. As she moved, she practically floated; her blue gown dragged along the ground, but did not collect dust or leaves. A woman with silvery white hair and paler skin than she has ever seen now stood next to Caspian. Her hand looked out of place in his.

"Liliandil, this is Susan, high queen of Narnia. Queen Susan, this is Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu." Caspian introduced the two ladies.

"Liliandil, I've heard so much about you from my brother and sister!" Susan curtsied to the star.

"Your highness, it is such an honor to meet another queen of old!" Liliandil returned the curtsey with her own. "I too have heard a lot about you." She gave a little glare towards Caspian.

An awkward silence fell over the group. Susan had to consciously focus on not completely breaking down in front of the couple.

"Liliandil, head back, I'll catch up. I need to have a word with the queen." Caspian released Liliandil's hand. She was hesitant to leave but obeyed. Caspian waited until he heard her gallop away out of earshot. "Susan…" He whispered. He moved to close the gap between them once more. However, the moment he tried to touch her again, Susan backed away.

"So, that's the Blue Star…she's very lovely, Caspian." Susan kept her voice steady. "She will make a fine queen."

"She…"

"She will be, Caspian." Susan turned to head back to her world but stopped. "How much time has passed since Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace left?" She asked without turning around.

"Five years." He replied. Susan nodded and continued walking away from him. "She'll never be able to take your place, Susan." He said, hoping Susan heard him. If she did, she did not respond.

Susan kept walking in the direction of the wardrobe with her head held high. She was thankful when she reached the coats and then felt the door of the wardrobe. Once she felt sure she was no longer in Narnia, she acknowledged what Caspian said.

'And no one will ever be able to take your place, Caspian.' Susan thought as she fought tears. Unable to control herself much longer, Susan left the wardrobe and the room. As she ran to her bedroom, she literally ran into Peter who was just now heading to "seek" out his siblings.

"Um, don't you remember how to play this game, Sue?" Peter joked with his sister. Then he noticed her red cheeks matched her red dress. She refused to look him in the eyes. "Susan…what happened? Ten seconds ago you were smiling and giggling running off to hide." Peter guided Susan back to the library. The fire was still going strong.

When they arrived in the library, Susan saw Edmund and Lucy sitting in the chairs, laughing until they saw their sister.

"Susan? What happened?" Lucy helped Peter guide their distraught sister to a chair. Edmund cover her with a quilt.

"He's with her." Susan repeated this several times. Lucy patted Susan's cheeks with a handkerchief.

"Susan, can we have a little more information?" Edmund chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Susan took a moment to catch her breath. With a heavy sigh, Susan explained, "When I went to hide, I figured the one place any of you would not think to look would be the wardrobe." Susan paused, not looking any of them in the eyes; she just focused on the fire. "I hid in there, and I heard noises and could smell sweet air. I went to the back of the wardrobe…but ended up in Narnia. The trees were still dancing, Lu," Susan smiled at her younger sister, knowing she would be pleased by this news. "They talked to me and welcomed me back. I reached the lamppost of Spa' 'Oom and didn't dare go any farther…turns out, that didn't matter."

"What do you mean?" Peter inquired.

"I heard Caspian approaching, so I hid to avoid any confrontation. He started talking, then I stepped on a twig and caught his attention…long story short, he is with Liliandil. They were on their way to their engagement ball."

Silence fell over the room. No one knew what to say in a time like this.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan was in her room; she kept the door locked to ensure her privacy. Susan paced around in her bedroom.

She did not realize it when they first redid their rooms, but now Susan could see the Narnian influence in her decorating and room arrangement. Her queen-size, four-poster bed was against the wall opposite the door; two large windows were on either side of the fireplace that was to the right of the bed as you are looking at it. The curtains were red with gold trims and tassels. The chair in front of the fireplace was a cherry wood with gold cushioning. A painting of a lion watching over a flock of lambs hung over the fireplace. One the opposite wall stood a grand bookcase full of various stories and scholarly books. Since she refused to keep a wardrobe in her room, a closet was built in next to the bookcase. Finally, she had her own private bathing room; a full-length mirror stood to the left of the door. This was the same arrangement as her bedroom in Cair Paravel. How she never noticed before baffled her.

Susan could not keep her hands busy enough. She had made and remade her bed; washed her windows, rearranged her books, and dusted the nooks and crannies. It was time to leave the room. She could hear Lucy and Peter down in the sitting room talking, but could make out what they were saying. She did not hear Edmund, so she figured he was off in the library or office.

Susan tightened the apron she donned while cleaning and made her way back to reality. She wondered through the house, dusting pictures and tables as she went along. The dream that she had was still replaying in her head, along with the recent events that occurred in Narnia.

Susan hummed a Narnian lullaby as she worked her way down the hall to _the_ room. She paused at the door; hesitantly, she reached for the doorknob, freezing in anxiety. She dropped the duster and gingerly opened the door.

Upon entering the room, she quickly shut the door behind her. Susan could hear whispers, but she was not sure if it was just her imagination or the wind howling outside…or something else altogether.

"I knew you would be back."

"Edmund!" Susan placed her hand over heart as Edmund startled her. "What are you doing here?"

"Sue…do you know what you were about to do?" Edmund emerged from the corner behind Susan.

"There's a reason I was allowed to go back like that, Ed. I have to find out why." Susan turned back to the wardrobe. "I love him, Edmund."

"Susan…he's marrying Liliandil."

"Yes, and doesn't that upset you? Didn't you like her?" Susan argued.

"I hardly knew her, Susan. She was beautiful, but I don't think I loved her." Edmund rationalized. Susan listened with an aching heart, trying to understand what her brother was saying.

Susan kept walking forward to the wardrobe, opened it, walked in, and closed the door behind her. Edmund stayed behind, watching the scene unfold in front of him; he silently wished his older sister all the luck in the world on this journey and prayed that Aslan would be there for her.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C...

A/N: Okay, so here ends chapter 3. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: The link for Susan's dress is in my profile and works now! YEA!  
>AN #3: I'm on break from school for the next week and a half! So bring on the **reviews** b/c I'm in the mood to write! And be sure to follow me on twitter for teasers (that link is in my profile as my homepage).


	5. No point in arguing

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C...

When Susan entered the wardrobe, her mind went blank. She knew what she wanted but began to wonder if it was the best thing for her…for Caspian…for them. But then again, if there were not a reason for her to be here, then it would not be so. Without any more hesitant thoughts, Susan continued through the coats and into Narnia.

Susan made her way through the pine trees and arrived at the lamppost once more. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relishing in her return since she did not have the opportunity to do so last time.

The trees began to sway in a dance. "Welcome back, Queen of Old," they whispered on the wind.

"It is good to be home," She replied smiling, eyes still closed.

"Your majesty!"

"DLF! How wonderful to see you!" Susan opened her eyes and curtsied to Trumpkin, who promptly returned it with a bow. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, friend, but what are you doing here?"

"Orders from the king, your majesty."

"Trumpkin, you know you can call me Susan." She leaned down to hug the DLF. "Now," She stood up right, "what do you mean 'orders from the king'?"

Trumpkin explained to Susan that Caspian demanded a select few Narnians stay at or near the lamppost at all times, in shifts, because a king and/or queen of old may return. However, Caspian was on a voyage to Ramandu's Island once more. Liliandil had recently gone missing. He took a select few as crew; few citizens knew of this predicament.

"So, Trumpkin, how long ago was it that Caspian last saw me?" Susan was trying to get her bearings as they headed towards Caspian's castle.

"Three weeks, your maje…Susan."

Trumpkin and Susan reached the castle before sunset that evening. As they made their way to her room, whispers began to circulate the news of Queen Susan's return. Men bowed and women curtsied as the queen and DLF passed through the parting crowds.

"It feels good to be home," Susan repeated to Trumpkin. He wanted to remark on how she kept calling Narnia "home," but thought better of it. He knew how the kings and queens of old felt about this world. In actuality, they spent more time in Narnia than their own world and that therefore was the most likely cause of the feeling.

Trumpkin showed Susan the way to her chamber. He waited patiently outside her room to give her privacy to change.

Susan rummaged through the closet full of dresses and gowns. She smiled as she ran her hands along the fabrics. Her eyes and hands settled on a royal purple dress. She pulled it out of the closet and quickly changed. Before opening the door, she checked her appearance in the mirror. The dress was floor length with a little train, golden ribbons tied in the back, the sleeves were long but belled out starting at her elbows, and lace trim was present on the neckline.

Susan looked around the room one more time; she noticed something she had not when she first entered the room. A new vanity was present. On the tabletop was a red velvet pillow with gold tassels at each corner. On the pillow was her golden ivy and lily crown. It was protected by a glass case that could easily be lifted. Susan walked over to the casing and removed it. Gently, she picked up the crown and placed on her head. It seemed to nestle itself nicely in her hair. She did one more check in the mirror and opened the door.

Trumpkin was speechless at the sight of the gentle queen's beauty, and he hid it the best he could.

"So, Trumpkin, what shall we do until the king returns? Did he not leave any information?"

"No, Susan, I'm afraid not." Then, as if struck by lightning, Trumpkin jumped and excitedly remembered, "Oh! He did mention one thing should _you _return." Trumpkin quickly walked in the direction of Dr. Cornelius' old study. Susan increased her own pace to keep up. "I was specifically instructed to bring you here and give this to you." Trumpkin handed Susan an envelope with Caspian's seal and took his leave.

Susan sat down in the chair at the desk. She examined the wax seal before breaking it. In the envelope was a short letter.

_Susan,_

_I am not sure if you will return in my absence. If you do, please know I will return. Please, enjoy your stay in my castle; the rebuild of Cair Paravel is yet to be completed. I hope to safely return soon._

_Ever faithful,_

_X_

"DLF, what does he mean 'safely return'?" Susan asked knowing Trumpkin was right outside the door.

"Last time on the way to Ramandu's Island there were complications."

"But Lucy explained they defeated all of the foes."

"The sea is full of obstacles, Susan."

"Indeed…" At that, Susan glanced outside. "Aslan, please protect them. Let them return soon."

"What shall we do now, Susan?"

Susan's face lit up. "Practice."

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

"It seems, your majesty has not lost her touch," one of the centaurs commented to a faun while watching Susan practice with her bow and arrows. A crowd began to form around Susan and Trumpkin as they practiced. One of the young female centaurs eagerly approached the gentle queen.

"Your majesty! Could you teach me?" The young centaur asked anxiously.

"I am sorry, my queen. This is my overzealous daughter, Merry-weather."

"It is okay, Tyrus. I would be glad to teach her!" Susan asked one of the fauns to fetch a spare bow and some extra arrows.

"Thank you, your majesty." Tyrus bowed and stepped back to the front of the crowd. The faun handed Merry-weather a bow and placed the quiver full of arrows around her shoulder.

Susan demonstrated with ease and grace how to place the arrow on the string of the bow. Once Merry-weather accomplished this, Susan got into a shooting stance; Merry-weather mimicked her. Susan then showed her how to gently pull back the bow to the corner of her mouth and released. Merry-weather's arrow hit the blue area on the target.

"Not bad, Merry-weather! We will make a marksmen out of you yet." Susan smiled and hugged the centaur.

"Thank you, your majesty." Merry-weather's face was aglow with happiness and excitement. She bowed to her queen. "May I continue to practice?"

"Of course!" Susan replied and watched as Merry-weather took hold of another arrow and practiced, occasionally offering tips.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan sat in the dining hall surrounded by noble Narnian subjects. She recognized some faces, met some new ones, and dearly missed several. Since Susan was the only royal in attendance, she took her place at the head of the table.

Susan had changed from her day dress to a more appropriate evening dress. This one was deep blue velvet with fitted, off-the-shoulder sleeves, more modest neckline, a gold and red rope belt, and the skirt was a little fuller. Her hair was in a loose braid and her crown still graced her head. She remembered when she got this dress, the night after the battle with Miraz. She remembered how Caspian looked at her when she showed up to dinner wearing it. Susan could see the mixed emotions in Peter, who wanted to pulverize Caspian for his longing gaze on her, even though he approved the match.

"Have you enjoyed your stay so far, your majesty?" Merry-weather asked quietly. She was sitting to Susan's left.

"Very much, Merry-weather."

Polite chatter continued until the guests departed. The only one that remained behind was Trumpkin.

"Trumpkin…how long ago did Caspian leave for Ramandu's Island?" Susa asked, still sitting.

"Not long, Susan. Yesterday, in fact."

"You're going to think this foolish, DLF…I want to follow him. I want to help him find Liliandil." Susan stated with determination. True she loved him; however, if it was not meant to be for them, she at least wanted him to be happy. And she would do everything in her power to see this happen.

"I would say that you are foolish, Susan…but I am aware with the behavior of you and your siblings. I know there is no point in arguing. Best to put the effort into doing as you say."

"You are wise, Dear Little Friend." Susan smiled.

"Your majesty…how is the valiant queen?" Trumpkin looked into Susan's eyes. She saw nostalgia and sadness.

"She is well, Trumpkin. I know she misses you dearly." Susan returned his sad gaze with her own. She missed her family and it had only been a day.

After a few moments of silence, Trumpkin asked, "So when would you like to leave, Susan?"

"How soon can we assemble a crew to handle Sun Catcher?" Susan inquired.

"Not long at all, Susan. An hour and a half, perhaps." Trumpkin could see where this conversation was headed.

"Meet me at the docks in two hours then, DLF."

Trumpkin bowed and hustled out to get a crew. The Sun Catcher would not require many hands, as it was considerably smaller than the Dawn Treader. Moreover, with the excellent wind they were having this evening, they could possibly catch up to Caspian by the morning.

Susan rushed to her chamber to pack. She pulled out two extra dresses and her battle gear. She looked around in search of her horn, but it was nowhere in sight. Susan replaced her crown on the pillow and covered it once more. She did not want to risk losing it at sea. She changed into a dress suitable for traveling at night: green cotton-like material, long fitted sleeves, and it just touched the floor. She tied back her hair with a gold ribbon, pulled on a black cloak, and headed to the docks.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C...

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 4. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: I apologize for this chapter, but all stories must have filler here and there.  
>AN #3: I'm debating if I want to wait until I receive 5 reviews for this chapter before posting the next one (yes, it's in the works).


	6. A Royal Duel

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan)

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C...

The Sun Catcher was officially out to sea. It had been four hours since leaving the shore. Susan looked out over the bow at the path that lay ahead of them. The water was calm and the wind was steady. A human Narnian was currently at the wheel, using the stars as a guide.

"Aslan…am I doing the right thing? Should I not have returned at all? You always insisted we listen with our hearts; so I did. Please help us…help Caspian." Susan quietly prayed.

Susan looked back at the man steering. He looked exhausted, but she could not blame him. This was a rather spur of the moment trip.

"Excuse me…"

"Rhince, your majesty."

"Rhince, why don't you allow me to take the wheel for a while. Go rest." Susan gently commanded. Rhince bowed and went down to lie on a bench. Susan took hold of the wheel. "Aslan, guide me…please. Keep the wind strong and steady."

Susan kept a loose grip on the wheel; the wind had picked up in the past hour. The sun set about 5 hours ago and Susan guessed it was probably near 1 or 2 in the morning. She looked back at the crew sleeping on the benches around the deck. Susan began to hum a random tune as she kept the boat on its course.

Susan tightened the cloak around her as the wind increased. She looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. She made a wish; making wishes was not foolish at any age in Narnia. After she made the wish, she felt a prickling sensation on her arms.

"It feels like magic," Susan smiled. Then, as if she had known all along, she said, "Hello, Aslan."

"Hello, Queen Susan." The Lion greeted. "What is your true purpose for this trip, your majesty?"

"To ensure that Caspian finds Liliandil and is happy all the days of his life, you eminence." Susan answered with no hesitation. She thought he knew that already.

"I did already know that, Susan. I wanted you to be able to say the words that are truly in your heart." Aslan now sat in front of Susan.

"That's all I ever wanted for him. Even if it was never to be with me." Susan admitted. "Will we be there soon, Aslan?"

"Yes, dear one. Because I knew your purpose, I have made it so you will meet with the crew of the Dawn Treader by sunrise."

"Oh Aslan!" Susan released the wheel and hugged the Great Lion. "Thank you."

"It is good to see you so happy once again, my queen."

Susan turned to resume her hold on the wheel, and when she turned to look ahead, Aslan was gone. However, she was more confident now after seeing Aslan.

"Your majesty."

"Hello, Trumpkin." Susan looked over her shoulder to see him coming up the stairs.

"Would you like to rest a while, Susan?" Trumpkin offered to take the wheel for a while.

Susan thought about what Aslan said. "Thank you, DLF." Susan relinquished the wheel and sat on the bench on the same deck. She did not want to go below. She wanted to be front and center in case anything were to happen.

Susan woke up to Trumpkin, gently shaking her. "Wake up, Susan. The Dawn Treader is in sight!"

Susan shot up. She turned to look, and there it was. The Dawn Treader was anchored in the sea. She could also tell that there were crewmembers on shore the near by island.

"The wind is on our side and we should be there before long." Trumpkin's declaration made Susan's heart rate increase. She stood up and stretched then took note of the weather conditions.

Dark clouds were rolling in; the winds gusted more and more. Susan was grateful for the extra wind but not the oncoming storm. She walked over to see that the Sun Catcher crew was now awake.

"What are the orders, your majesty?" Rhince asked from below.

"Prepare to drop anchor near the island. We will fit as many as possible in a long boat and head to shore. A plan will be decided once we have met with King Caspian." Susan's voice was clear and sure. She had been on many voyages with her siblings in the Golden Age and was thankful for the many things she learned from Peter.

Susan hustled below deck to change. She put on a cerulean dress with three-quarter length sleeves and a golden rope belt. It was a simple dress; one made for traveling. Susan always packed practical items for journeys. Susan pulled half her hair back in a small braid and tied the end. She glanced in the mirror and once again put on the black cloak as the morning chill still hung in the air. Once she approved her appearance, she hurried back to the top deck.

Closing the distance between the island and the Sun Catcher was agonizingly long for Susan, but in reality, it was no more than 20 minutes. The crew dropped the anchor and Susan was the first to take a seat in the one long boat they had.

"Those that are not coming to the island relax and wait for orders." Susan said before Trumpkin and a faun lowered the boat to the water.

"_Your highness, a long boat approaches; it bears a Narnian flag!" _Susan heard a crewmember on land announce. She turned to see what was now happening on land.

Crewmembers were now waking up to see the arrival of the strangers. Susan's eyes roamed the crowd for Caspian. She saw fauns, men, centaurs, and minotaurs…then she saw him come rushing to the front of the crowd.

Susan looked him over; he wore brown trousers, brown boots, a white linen shirt, and a tan vest. His hair was still slightly bed worn, which made Susan chuckle. She noticed Trumpkin roll his eyes, shake his head, but smiled through it all. He may have a rough exterior, but underneath, he was a soft romantic and cared for the rulers of Narnia.

"Travelers of Narnia, state who you are and your purpose." A bald man to Caspian's right ordered.

"No need, Drinian." Caspian spoke and approached to help the travelers bring the long boat up on land. "Trumpkin, I ordered you stay near the lamppost!"

"I did, your highness. But I got orders from one higher than you." Trumpkin turn to a fully cloaked and hooded Susan. Caspian was confused as the appearance of this dark figure.

"Show yourself, by order of the king of Narnia." Caspian demanded.

"And what would the king of Narnia do to a queen of old?" Susan removed the hood and smiled. "Hello Caspian. We really need to stop meeting like this."

"Susan…what are you doing here?" Caspian offered her his hand to assist her out of the boat. She gladly accepted.

Once she was on land, Caspian made an announcement, "Men, may I introduce Susan the gentle, high queen of Narnia!" all the present crew from both the Dawn Treader and Sun Catcher bowed to their queen.

Once the crewmembers of both ships were introduced, Susan decided it was time to hear about the whole predicament.

"So Caspian, what seems to be the problem?" Susan asked while sitting in a large dining tent. It would be improper to meet in his personal tent.

"You look beautiful, Susan." Caspian smiled, not answering the question. Susan sighed. She wanted him to focus; she wanted him to not look at her with longing; she wanted him to be practical. But at the same time, she was pushing aside her own longing for him.

"Caspian, really?" Susan sighed.

"Sorry, your grace." Caspian smiled and sat down across from Susan. "The problem is that Liliandil has gone missing. There was no note or warning. We said goodnight and then in the morning, she was gone. We are on our way to Ramandu's Island. We just haven't had any wind since we got here. Speaking of which, how were you able to get here so fast with no wind?" Caspian's Spanish accent made the whole explanation like a song. Susan dreamt about that voice for so long and was happy to hear it once more.

"I prayed, and Aslan came to me last night. He said he made it so we could catch up to you to help." Susan smirked. "So, do you have a plan?"

"Wait for the wind then head to Ramandu's Island. Another one will be formed once we meet with him and his counsel."

"Then I guess I have some time to go practice." Susan rose from her seat.

"But you are the best with the bow and arrow, your highness."

"It is not the bow and arrow I was speaking of; it has been a long time since I've used a sword, and from what Lucy and Edmund told me of their last journey, I should brush up." Susan left the tent with Caspian still sitting there.

After a moment, Caspian was outside with Susan once more.

"Anyone have an extra sword?" Susan asked. Caspian swiftly presented her with Peter's sword. Susan smiled as she ran her fingers over the side of the blade then the hilt. "It's good to see this again, Caspian; thank you." Susan gripped the sword, adjusting quickly to its weight. She had used it once before, and she remembered how right it felt in her hand. It was probably the same feeling Edmund and Peter had when they held it. "Trumpkin, shall we?"

Susan and Trumpkin walked over to an open area with plenty of room to spar.

"Go easy on me, DLF, it has been a while for me." Susan smiled and they began.

Caspian propped himself up on a boulder and watched Trumpkin and Susan spar. He had never seen her fight without her bow and arrows. She handled the blade with ease and grace as only she could. She said she needed to practice, but Caspian saw that there was no need at all. Once she defeated Trumpkin, Caspian jumped down.

"Good match, Susan." Trumpkin smiled as he saw Caspian walk up to them.

"Well done, your highness." Caspian bowed to Susan.

"Thank you." She curtsied in return. Susan sheathed the sword at her side.

"You do very well against a dwarf," Caspian joked with Susan.

"I can take on anyone, sir." Susan flashed him a confident smile.

"Let's see then." Caspian unsheathed his sword; Susan removed hers once more. "Ready?"

"Are you?" Susan did not wait for an answer and began with a lunge. As their sparring continued, a crowd began to form around them. Some cheered on Caspian while the majority cheered for the gentle queen who was showing a not so gentle side at the moment. The two royals made good use of the space; at one point, Caspian had Susan pinned against a tree, but he wasn't paying attention to his footing as Susan swept his legs and he landed on his back. She ran up a boulder with Caspian quickly following. Their swords clanged together. As Caspian went for a swipe, Susan bent back and tried to sweep his legs again, but Caspian was too quick this time and jumped back to the ground. He stood below Susan, waiting for her to jump down as well. She held her skirt down and jumped, swinging her sword as she neared the ground.

The sparring went on for 15 more minutes. Just as Caspian was about to suggest they call it a draw, Susan surprised him, grabbing him from behind. Her arm came around the top of his shoulder down his chest and the sword at his neck. Susan won the match and applause erupted from the crowd.

"Well done, my queen." Caspian said once he caught his breath.

"Thank you, your highness." Susan re-sheathed the sword. She watched the crowd thin out until no one remained. She knew she should not linger there with Caspian; she knew she should just head to her tent; she knew so many other reasons that she should not be alone with Caspian. However, her feet were glued to the ground.

Caspian sheathed his sword and dusted off his trousers and shirt. His long hair fell slightly in his eyes. Sweat trickled down his neck. His shirt clung to his body. Susan forced herself to look away at anything else. But her eyes always went back to Caspian.

From Caspian's perspective, Susan stood there in front of him. Her hair slightly disheveled from the match. Beads of sweat glistened on her forehead, neck, and…Caspian stopped himself from looking any lower. He looked back to her eyes. They were the eyes of a beautiful soul. He walked closer to her. He noticed she stiffened slightly with every step but she did not retreat. Finally, he was standing right in front of her.

"Susan," He stared at her eyes then her lips.

"Caspian…" Susan whispered.

"Ahem."

Both royals turned to see Trumpkin had rejoined them.

"Yes, well, I should head back to camp…" Susan did not bother coming up with excuses and left Caspian and Trumpkin standing in the clearing.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C...

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 5. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: I was going to wait till I received 5 reviews for the previous chapter, but I didn't want to make anyone wait longer than necessary...plus I know I'm always eager for new chapters to get posted :)  
>AN #3: Next chapter is in the works already; that's one of the bonuses of being on semester break.


	7. The big question

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C...

Susan sat on the cot in her tent. In her head, she replayed the events that just occurred. The sight of Caspian after the match was almost too much for her to recall. He was a handsome man and a great king. Liliandil was lucky to have Caspian. With a sign, Susan organized her belongings that were brought on shore. She slung her cloak over a chair in the corner of her tent. Her bag of clothes that once occupied the table now lay open on the cot. She removed her other dress and armor. Taking the dress she wore over night, she strung a line from her tent to a nearby tree and hung it to air it out. She looked at the sky and noted the storm was almost ready to start. With a frustrated sigh, she removed the dress and hung it up in her tent. Susan removed her shoes and enjoyed the feeling of grass on her feet. In the privacy of her tent, she allowed herself to act in a less queenly manner.

Susan hummed an old English tune while she danced around in her tent. She missed her brothers and sister dearly at times like this. She remembered her first trip to Narnia with them. The Beavers were so kind and helpful. She almost couldn't remember that she didn't believe them at first. She remembered the wolves, Peter coming to rescue her and Lucy, and Edmund almost dying on the battlefield. Lucy was quick to heal their brother and the rest of the Narnians.

She stopped humming and dancing and sat back down on her cot. She started to softly cry. As her tears fell, so did rain. The storm was upon them. Susan could hear the crewmembers running around to get under cover. As Susan undid the braid in her hair, she heard a "knock" at her door flap. Quickly flipping her hair into a bun, Susan went to see who was "knocking."

"Your highness, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Susan was stunned to see the king at her tent entrance. He must have been caught in the rain a while as he was soaked. Susan allowed him entrance. "Sit, please. Let me get you a towel." Susan rummaged through the items that were left with her own. She unfolded a large green towel and draped it over Caspian's shoulders, rubbing them to help ward off any chill.

When she realized what she was doing, Susan stopped immediately and sat on her cot. The silence in the room was deafening.

'_Think of something to say, Susan…you're a queen for crying out loud.'_ Susan wracked her brain.

"I guess it goes without saying that we will not be travelling tonight, your majesty." Caspian was the first to speak.

"Understandable, your highness." Susan replied.

Caspian hated that they were being so formal now. "Is something the matter, Susan?"

"Nothing you can help with," she sighed. She wanted things that could not be. She wanted her siblings. She wanted to stay in Narnia. She wanted…

"Susan…" Caspian stood and joined Susan on the cot. But the moment he sat down, she stood up.

"Your highness, I am here to help you find Liliandil." Susan looked into Caspian's eyes. They were as brown as chocolate. He wiped away water that dripped from his brow.

The wind picked up and the rain came down harder. Lightning lit up the sky like the sun and thunder followed with great strength.

Feeling defeated, at least for the moment, Caspian removed the towel, placed it on the chair, and left the tent. He would formulate a new plan to address the issues with Susan and return.

Susan put on her cloak and ran to the dining tent. Several Narnians were in there, talking and eating dinner.

"May I join you?" Susan asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course your majesty." They all said. Susan took an empty seat next to a faun.

"My name is Tumnus; I was named for the faun that first met the valiant queen of old, Lucy." The faun introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tumnus." Susan smiled at the memory of the faun. The other members at the table introduced themselves. Trumpkin joined the diners in the tent. He brought over 2 full plates, one for him, and one for Susan. "Oh, thank you, Trumpkin. You didn't have to."

"No worries, Susan." He sat down in the empty space next to her.

Some of the other Narnians were taken aback by their casual exchange, but they would not question it. Narnians knew the kings and queens of old were close with those who fought in the revolution eight years ago.

The group continued to chatter. As the afternoon wore on, the tent became more crowded. Susan was explaining things like automobiles and airplanes to several curious Narnians when Caspian walked into the tent. He had changed into dry clothes and a cloak. His hair was swept back into a ponytail. He walked over to the buffet, filled his plate, and took his seat at the same table as Susan.

The tent began to empty until Trumpkin, Susan, and Caspian were the only ones left. The rain was still coming down hard, but the lightning and thunder had ceased. Not one for awkward silences Trumpkin bid the king and queen good night with a wink to Susan.

"So," Susan broke the silence. "Tell me about Liliandil."

"As you know, she is a Star. When we first met, she took my breath away. Her glowing aura was mesmerizing, and I was surprised when she asked if she should change form if her current state was too distracting," Caspian spoke bluntly. "She is well versed in music of various lands and well read. She enjoys horse back riding, so we would try to go out once a day."

Susan's stomach began to form knots as he carried on with the description, and she scolded herself for the feeling. She watched as he rose to wash his used dish and cup. One of the Narnians had already done the same for Susan an hour ago.

"How long were you in Narnia before coming out to find us?" Caspian asked without turning to Susan.

"Less than a day. I practiced and mingled with subjects, taught Merry-weather how to shoot a bow and arrow, and dined before heading out on Sun Catcher." Susan briefly explained.

Caspian rejoined her at the table, only this time, he took the seat right across from her. Susan brought her hands from the table to her lap and sat up a little straighter.

"And do you have a beau in your world?" Caspian asked bluntly.

"A beau?" Susan chuckled. "No. There's no one waiting back there for me except my siblings." At the mention of them, a frown graced her lips.

"Why did you return, Susan?" Caspian decided it was time for that question and waited for her answer.

"This world is more my home than the one on the other side of the wardrobe. I came back because by some grace of Aslan I was allowed." Susan's eyes became foggy with tears. "I came back because I love you. That is why there is no beau in my other world. And I came back here to make sure you are happy. And if Liliandil is the one, then I will see to it that she is found." And with that declaration, Susan rose to her feet, pulled up the hood of her cloak, and headed back to her tent.

Caspian would not allow that to be the end of their conversation, so he followed her. He watched her enter her tent. He waited a moment then politely asked, "Your highness, with your permission, may I enter."

Susan sighed at his stubbornness. She did not remember seeing this side of him before. She sat down, still wearing her cloak. "Very well, if you must."

"Susan…Please do not be cross with me." Caspian nearly begged.

"I'm not cross, Caspian. This situation is more painful than I thought it would be. But I stand by what I said…all of it. I love you, but if Liliandil is the one to be your queen, I will see it done." A logical answer, as always.

"Had I known there was ever a chance for your return, Susan, my queen would be you." Without further resistance, Caspian walked over to her, reached down to bring her to her feet, and kissed her.

Susan gave in to the kiss, but only for a moment. She then pushed him away, staring at him with heartache. She had worked so hard to maintain distance between them. "Get out, Caspian." Susan calmly demanded.

"Susan…" Caspian was taken aback by this. "Please."

"Caspian, I don't think I have the strength to push you away again…"

As Susan spoke the wind picked up once more; thunder and lightning also resumed.

"Susan, listen to me, please!" Caspian begged.

At that moment, lightning struck Susan's tent, causing a big gash in the roof to split the tent in two. Susan let out a gasp and ducked. Instinctively, Caspian rushed over to her and cover her with his body. The tent whirled to the ground, and Susan and Caspian were left standing in the rain.

"Perfect," Susan claimed in a sarcastic tone. She began to gather her belongings and threw them in her bag.

"Come with me," Caspian commanded as he grabbed the bag in his left hand and Susan's hand in his right. Susan didn't resist as Caspian lead her to his tent.

Upon entering, Susan looked around. He had a similar set up with one exception. In the corner of the tent was a little table; on the table was Lucy's healing cordial and dagger in their leather confines. Susan walked over to the items, running her fingers along the fine glass and dagger hilt.

"Here, change into these before you catch your death." Caspian handed Susan one of his nightshirts. Susan gratefully accepted it. They both turned their backs to allow one another to change into the dry clothes. "Are you decent, Susan?"

"Yes," she quietly replied. Caspian turned around to see the most beautiful woman in front of him. Susan stood there in one of his nightshirts that was clearly too big for her. The hem almost reached her ankles and she was rolling up the sleeves a little bit. She had let her hair down out of the bun so it fell down her back. It was longer than he remembered, but then again, it has been 8 years since her last long visit to Narnia.

Susan also did a once over of Caspian. He too wore a nightshirt and his hair was not down out of the ponytail. Susan love his long hair and was thankful he never had it cut like a traditional Telmar ruler.

"Thank you for the dry shirt, Caspian." She spoke just above a whisper. He was glad she called him Caspian and not your highness or any other title. "But where will I sleep?"

Caspian thought a moment, then he whipped on his cloak and shoes once more and ran off. Not a moment later, he returned carrying a cot.

"Take my bed, Susan. I will use this one." Caspian set up the cot on the opposite side of the tent.

"Caspian…maybe I should just bunk with Trumpkin." Susan countered.

"He's bunking with Tumnus…poor Trumpkin, Tumnus will be talking his ears off all night inquiring about the high kings and queens now." Caspian chuckled as he set up the cot. He grabbed some extra blankets and a pillow from his trunk and nestled under the covers. Susan sighed in defeat and crawled into Caspian's now former bed.

"So, how are you enjoying this trip to Narnia?" Caspian asked from his bed. Susan looked over at him. He was laying on his back with his right arm behind his head and his left arm down his side. He had his covers pulled up to his waist, and Susan noticed he left his shirt untied so it revealed a bit of his chest.

"I'm very happy to be back home, as always." Susan rolled on to her right side to face Caspian. She propped her head up on her hand and draped the other over her hip.

"Why do you refer to Narnia as home? Isn't England your home?" Caspian turned his head to face Susan. When he saw how she was positioned, he followed suit.

"England is…" Susan sighed. "It's a place where my family and I live; but for Peter, Lucy, Edmund and me Narnia is more our home than any other place in either world." Susan's eyes grew distant with memories of the Golden Age. Voyages with her siblings, grand balls, peace throughout the land, and Peter chasing off every suitor attempting to court Susan and Lucy.

"If you had the chance, would you stay here for the rest of your life?" Caspian stared into Susan's eyes. He could see her thoughts turning over and over in her mind.

"I guess that would depend." Susan finally answered. "I do love Narnia; but I don't know if I could leave my brothers and sister forever." Susan rolled on to her back and crossed her arms along her stomach.

Though Caspian was saddened by her answer, he understood her reason. He knew the bond between the kings and queens of old was the strongest force imaginable aside from the deep magics.

"Caspian?" Susan asked quietly.

"Yes?" Now laying on his back once more.

"Are you in love with Liliandil?"

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C...

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 6. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: I try to reply to each review, but if I haven't replied to you consider this a HUGE thank you!  
>AN #3: You all are getting these chapters pretty much as soon as I'm done with them because I get so excited to post them to be able to wait...hope you don't mind :)


	8. Ever the Stubborn Queen

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C.. .

"Caspian?" Susan wondered if he was ignoring the question or sleeping.

"I…" Caspian sighed deeply. "I love her."

Susan was silent. Tears welled in her eyes. She forced them not to fall, so she squeezed them shut. However, she could not contain the little sniffle to give herself away.

"But I'm not in love with her." Caspian continued. He hoped she would catch the meaning. But just in case, he continued, "She is a dear friend and companion. But there are things I would like my queen to be able to do that she just does not."

"What do you mean by that?" Susan turned her head, but in doing so, the tears fell. Caspian looked over to her; his heart began to break at the sight of her crying. Caspian removed his covers and walked over to sit on the floor next to Susan's bed. He perched himself on his knees; softly with his right hand, he swept away her tears. However, by doing this he only caused more tears to rain from her eyes.

"I mean, my stubborn queen, that she is nothing compared to you." He said those words with a genuine ease behind them, and a comedic tone when he referred to her as stubborn. Caspian continued running his fingers along her cheek. Susan kept eye contact with Caspian, but the feeling of his fingers on her skin felt so comforting. Her eyes fluttered closed. "Goodnight, gentle queen." Caspian kissed her cheek and returned to his bed. He lay on his side so he could watch Susan until he eventually fell asleep.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C...

Susan walked through the woods; there was snow all around. She wore a snow white, off the shoulder gown, a gold belt with a gold and garnet clasp and gold trim around the shoulder and neckline. She stood barefoot in the snow but was not cold at all. Standing no more than five yards away, she saw Caspian. He stood majestically in his royal attire: black boots and trousers, a white shirt and golden waistcoat, and half of his hair was pulled back.

Then Susan heard footsteps behind her. She spun around and saw Peter, Lucy, and Edmund standing side-by-side.

"You have to make a choice, Susan." Edmund spoke no louder than a whisper, but to Susan it sounded like he was shouting.

She turned and saw Caspian was farther away now. She kept turning and looking at both parties. Every time she hesitated both parties seemed to be farther and farther away.

"Make a choice, Susan." Caspian spoke, now about 150 yards away in the woods.

"Make a choice." All of their voices swarmed in her head, over and over again.

"Stop!" Susan cried out and dropped to her knees.

"My gentle queen," a soothing voice made Susan's head snap up.

"Aslan," She whispered. Tears fell from her eyes. "I miss my family, Aslan. But I want to stay with Caspian."

"Susan, if you had to make a choice, who would you choose? Could you choose?" Aslan lay down in front of Susan.

"If I had to choose…I would choose my family. I love Caspian, and I love Narnia; but Caspian has Liliandil. My family will miss me and need me more than he would." Susan reasoned aloud.

"That is a wise answer, Susan. And is that what is really in your heart?" Aslan already know the answer of course, but He needed Susan to admit it aloud.

Susan took a moment and searched within herself. "Yes, Aslan. That is was in truly in my heart."

Aslan did nothing but smile at Susan. He knew she was being honest and was proud of her. Susan's tears ceased and she smiled back at Him. She knew He had reasons for asking these sorts of questions and never questioned what He asked. A feeling of relief washed over Susan.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C...

Susan woke up to the sounds of birds and loud crewmembers hustling to get the camp packed up. Susan smiled when she remembered where she was and turned to see an empty cot opposite her bed. She frowned and stretched. Then remembering all of her belongings were soaked, Susan started wondering what she was to wear now. She could not walk around in Caspian's nightshirt all the time.

'_Caspian's night shirt,'_ Susan thought and she was smiling now. She ran her fingers along the fabric. It was a stunning linen nightshirt. In the light of the sun, she could see the gold embroidery in the seams. Simple but stunning, even for a nightshirt. Then she remembered her dream.

'_Oh Aslan, what did you mean?' _Susan wished the Great Lion would be more forthcoming with what he meant. She always felt like she was trying to solve a riddle.

"Good morning, your majesty," Caspian walked into the tent. He was fully dressed in black boots, black trousers, and a tan linen shirt. He carried a tray of fruit for Susan to eat for breakfast. "I took the liberty of bringing breakfast in here for you as there is a lot of commotion out there." Caspian set the tray on a table next to the bed.

"Thank you, your highness," Susan was grateful for the fruit. She removed the covers, got out of bed, and walked over to the table to decide what to eat.

"Um, your majesty…Susan…" Caspian tried to be as chivalrous as he could but he began to blush a deep shade of red starting from his visible collarbone all the way to his forehead. Susan looked over at him and tried so hard to control her laughter but lost the battle. She laughed until she realized what made him blush in the first place, and then she too began to blush immensely.

And awkward silence filled the tent, but then Susan just laughed some more.

"Caspian, what am I to do about clothing?" Susan asked standing in the middle of the tent in just the nightshirt.

"I suppose you may borrow some of my things if you don't mind wearing trousers." Caspian proposed. Susan was thankful for anything at this point and nodded in agreement. Caspian moved to his trunk at the foot of the bed that Susan had occupied moment ago. He quickly pulled out black trousers and red linen shirt.

Caspian turned around to allow her to change. He clasped his hands behind his back until she signaled she was done.

"Thank you, Caspian." Susan was fastening her belt around her waist. She then pulled her hair up into a bun, allowing some strands of hair to fall down her back and framing her face.

"You're most welcome, your grace. Now eat; we'll be leaving as soon as everything is packed up."

Susan simply nodded in reply. Her lack of vocal response threw off Caspian.

"Everything okay, Susan?" Caspian's face changed from happy to concerned.

"Just trying to figure out what my dream means." Susan answered. "Aslan was in it and he was asking odd questions."

"Like what?"

Susan hesitated a moment then answered, "He said if I had to choose between you and my siblings, which would I? I answered him and he was satisfied and smiled…like he was planning something."

He noticed she conveniently did not say what she ended up choosing and opted not to inquire further at this time.

Susan and Caspian left the tent to help pack up the camp. Trumpkin was loading items into a longboat with the young Tumnus on his heels, talking nonstop. She noticed his annoyed look and began to chuckle.

"Mr. Tumnus, could you help me, please," Susan called over to the faun. Trumpkin looked up with a thankful look. Susan smiled and walked over to Caspian's tent to pack it up.

"Anything for you, gentle queen of old!" Tumnus eagerly packed away the blankets and cots. Caspian packed the rest of the clothing and carted the trunk out to a boat. The three worked in silence; Susan did not think Tumnus noticed how uncomfortable a silence it was. He was simply excited to be with the high queen. Every time she picked up something to fold, he quickly offered to do it for her.

"Is that everything out of the tent?" Caspian asked as Tumnus and Susan brought out another load for the boat.

"Yes, your highness." Tumnus replied triumphantly.

"Very good, Mr. Tumnus. Now all that is left is to undo the tent and we can be on our way. Caspian replied. Tumnus was back at the tent already undoing one of the corners. Caspian chuckled and went to assist the faun.

A half hour later, everything was loaded on the Dawn Treader and Sun Catcher. Susan and Trumpkin joined Caspian on the Dawn Treader; a select number of crewmembers returned home on the Sun Catcher.

'_At least I'll have my own room tonight,'_ Susan thought as she followed Caspian to her quarters. Tumnus followed behind Susan carrying her things.

"Here is your room, your highness." Caspian opened the door, allowing Susan to enter the room first. Tumnus waited until Caspian went in and then quickly followed. He put Susan's things on the bed and politely bowed out of the room.

"Thank you, Caspian." She stood in the middle of the room. There were images of her and her siblings from the Golden Age, Aslan, and ivy on the walls. Susan took Luc's cordial and dagger and placed them on the table under their picture. Susan kept the sword sheathed at her side. Susan looked at the queen-sized bed and knew she would sleep well that night. She still hoped for some clear answers from Aslan, even though she knew it was unlikely to happen. "I wish they were here for this adventure." Susan said while looking at their portrait.

"They're always here, Susan. Within you and me and all that believe in them." Caspian tried to keep Susan from crying again. He hated to see her cry.

"Where are your quarters, Caspian?" Susan did not mean for that thought to make it passed her lips, but they did and she now turned red.

"Across the hall," Caspian smirked. "I will take my leave to allow you to settle. We will be raising anchor in a moment as well; I didn't want that to startle you when we start moving."

"Thank you." Susan replied. Caspian bowed his head, closed the door on his way out, and left Susan to her thoughts. She waited until she heard him close his door to start breathing normally again. She fell back on to her bed with her arms raised over her head. "Oh Aslan…what did you mean last night?" Susan wondered aloud.

Moments later, the ship was now on the move just as Caspian promised. Susan hastened to the top deck. It had been so long since she had been on a ship this size. She saw Caspian looking over a map with Drinian and decided to go to the opposite end of the ship. She stood at the bow and looked out ahead. She closed her eyes and took in the smell of the sea. She opened her eyes and was startled.

"Caspian! You startled me," though she tried to sound annoyed, she smiled at his presence.

"My apologies, Susan."

Susan loved the way he said her name; it sounded different coming from him. He said it with such ease, compassion, and love. He definitely never sounded like that when he talked about Liliandil.

"So what's the plan now that we're finally at sea?" Susan leaned against the bow and stretched her arms out along the roped behind her.

"We're going to travel through the night so we can make it to Ramandu's Island tomorrow evening before sunset, hopefully Aslan and the wind are on our side now that you're here." He smiled.

They stood there, staring at each other, neither really having anything else to say. Then Susan just started laughing. She figured whenever things got awkward to just start laughing. Caspian joined in and soon were both in tears.

"What are you lot laughing about?" Trumpkin had joined Caspian and Susan at the front of the ship.

"Absolutely nothing, DLF," Susan wiped the tears from her eyes and turned back to face the sea.

"You're needed on the navigation deck, your highness." Trumpkin informed them. However, since he said "your highness," both Susan and Caspian headed to the navigation deck. Half way to the destination, they both began to chuckle again.

"It's good to have you aboard, Susan." Caspian admitted. Susan looked at him, meeting his eyes, and smiled.

"Ah, your majesties, I only requested King Caspian's presence." One of the men, Rowan, stated as if he was waiting for Susan to leave.

"Whatever needs to be said can be done so to both of us." Caspian explained.

"Sir, I just…" Rowan began to fidget. "It's just that I'm not sure about the queen's presence on the ship."

"What is that supposed to mean, Rowan?" Susa's eyes narrowed at the man and crossed her arms.

"Well…it's just that you're a woman…and a queen of old. The least you should do is stay below where it's safe and out of the way." Rowan forced himself to say the words.

"You must not know your history, Rowan. I have fought in battles, travelled by boat in worse conditions than what we had last night, and I've navigated voyages without my brothers, sister, and Caspian present before; and those crewmembers had no issues with my presence." Susan sharply retorted.

"Susan, please, you shouldn't have to defend yourself." Caspian touched her arm and she calmed down. He turned his full attention back to Rowan. "As for you, Rowan, apologize. And the next chance we have, you will be dismissed from this crew completely." Caspian spoke with certainty and defensively.

"My apologies, Queen Susan." Rowan reluctantly spoke.

"Now, go join the rowing crew, and you would be wise to stay out of my sight until landing." Caspian ordered. Rowan bowed to the two of them and headed below deck. "I'm so sorry, Susan."

"It's fine, Caspian. In England, I wouldn't even be allowed to be a co-captain on a boat; what he said is not unusual back in that world." Susan explained. With a smile, she went to look over the navigational charts and examined them. "So we're here…and over there is Ramandu's Island." Susan pointed to the two locations on the map.

"Yes, and I'm hoping he has heard something about Liliandil's disappearance." Caspian watched as Susan traced a route. "Susan…when we reach Ramandu's Island, are you sure you wish to come ashore?"

"Of course Caspian!" Susan kept examining the map. "I have every intention on making sure you two are reunited. And I wish to meet this Ramandu." She finally looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. "Has Liliandil ever been on voyages with you before?"

"Once, ad she stayed below deck in the cabin most of the time. She read and kept to herself. I am not sure she is fond of small spaces with so many people. She never came up to help navigate or look out to sea."

"A star not helping navigate? Odd." Susan smiled to herself with a feeling of triumph. Was that one of the qualities he liked about Susan or did her prefer her to be more secluded? She had to know. "And was that appealing to you?" She was still looking into his eyes, making sure he understood where she was going with her questions.

"It wasn't unappealing, but I prefer someone who's not afraid to help and command a crew and navigate. A queen should be able to do such things." Caspian brought his right hand up and gently grazed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Sir!"

"Yes, Terryn?" Caspian was snapped out of his trance by the large Minotaur.

"We just received a message that Ramandu will join us on the ship after sunset tonight."

Caspian sighed. "Very well. I guess tomorrow evening was not soon enough for him."

"In the message, he mentioned an oncoming storm tomorrow morning, sire. That is why he wishes to address you and all rescuers tonight on the Dawn Treader."

"Thank you, Terryn." Caspian said the Minotaur who bowed and took his leave. Caspian turned back to face Susan. She had a sad look on her face once more.

"I suppose I should go make sure I have proper clothing for the meeting tonight then." Without another word, Susan raced down to her cabin and quietly, but quickly, closed the door.

'_Try to keep your distance from him from now on, Susan. His soon-to-be father-in-law will be on board the ship tonight for goodness sakes. Oh Aslan…'_ Susan focused on finding a dry dress for the evening's meeting and tried to avoid all thoughts of Caspian. The idea of having to move on was finally sinking into her mind.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C...

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 7. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: Due to today's Easter holiday, I was not able to reply to individual reviews; however, the reviews mean the world to me and I thank every one of you who review, send me messages, add me to your alerts, etc. THANK YOU! :)  
>AN #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they're done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, don't hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Last one, I swear. The link to a picture of Susan's dress in her dream is in my profile...if you're interested :)


	9. Grave Consequences

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

A/N: Ramandu makes his appearance in this chapter. Caution: I do not know much about him other than he is Liliandil's father; if you like him, you won't like this chapter or proceed knowing this information. Thank you.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A soft knock came to Susan's cabin door.

"Susan." Trumpkin spoke so she would know it was he.

"It's unlocked, Trumpkin." Susan called from inside the room.

Trumpkin enter Susan's cabin and found her lying in bed. Tears stained her eyes and cheeks. It upset Trumpkin to see the gentle queen so upset. Not knowing what to say to Susan at this time, he just walked over to her bed and tried to offer some sort of comfort. He patted her shoulder soothingly.

"I hate to disturb you, Susan, but Ramandu will be here any time now." Trumpkin tried to keep his normally rough voice soft.

"I suppose I should prepare then. Thank you, DLF." Susan smiled over at Trumpkin and he returned it with his own. When Susan sat up, Trumpkin took his leave.

Susan walked over to her mirror to examine the disaster the tears left in their wake. She fanned herself to cool down her cheeks and make them less red. She examined her attire, hoping the purple velvet dress was good enough for such an occasion. She put on her black cloak, took three deep breaths, and headed out to join the others for the meeting.

The chill of the night air was a welcome relief for Susan. She was thankful for the dark of the evening to help conceal her red eyes.

As she walked over to the crowd, she avoided making eye contact with Caspian and stood next to him.

"All right Narnians, when Ramandu arrives, we may end up holding the meeting out here; however, if he chooses to go below decks, it will be so. The whole idea is to make him comfortable with knowing we are trying to find his daughter." Caspian announced. He was uneasy with Susan standing so quietly next to him, avoiding his eyes.

Almost immediately after Caspian made his announcement, Ramandu appeared on the deck. He was tall with silvery hair and a long silvery beard. He was dressed in long robes and he glowed just like everyone said Liliandil had.

Caspian bowed ad greeted Ramandu, "Good evening, my lord. May I introduce, Susan the gentle, high queen of Narnia?"

Susan stepped forward and curtsied to the glowing figure in front of her. The glow was mesmerizing and his stare even more so.

"Ah, Queen Susan, I have heard much about you." Ramandu spoke at last. "Perhaps the three of us should talk in private."

Without hesitation, Caspian lead Susan and Ramandu below the decks to a meeting cabin. Once in the cabin, Caspian and Susan waited to see what Ramandu would do; he walked into the cabin, shut the door, and took the seat nearest it. Susan and Caspian decided to sit as long as their visitor did so.

"Gentle Queen, I have heard a great deal about you from my daughter, Liliandil." Ramandu broke the silence. This news caught Susan off guard. "I'm afraid, King Caspian, that you have been deceived."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Liliandil is not missing."

Susan's and Caspian's eyes went wide with this information.

"Then what happened? Where is she?" Susan questioned in disbelief.

"She came home. She begged that I not tell you right away. When she heard you were on the way to my island, Caspian, she was surprised and pleased. She kept talking about an encounter with Queen Susan in the woods. She also mentioned that you, Caspian, called out Susan's name one night…the night before she returned home. It seemed to her that your interest in her withered after seeing the queen of old once again." Ramandu explained.

Susan and Caspian both remained silent, unsure of how to respond to the news. It was a relief that Liliandil was safe, but frustrating that she could not confront Caspian about her feelings.

"She wishes to return to you, Caspian. She still loves you, and I still approve the match. However, Queen Susan, your unexpected presence may cause her some distress."

"My apologies sire. I am only here to help Caspian find Liliandil. My only wish right now is her safe return to him." Susan tried to keep a straight face, but tears stung her eyes and she willed them not to fall.

"That is not your only wish, is it, Susan?" Ramandu seemed to be an excellent judge of character and feelings. "Caspian, may I have a moment with her highness?"

"Of course, sir." Caspian rose to his feet and left the room. He was tempted to eavesdrop, but thought better of it and joined Trumpkin on deck.

"Well?" Trumpkin asked.

"Liliandil ran away, as it were. Ramandu is talking with Susan right now." Caspian explained, keeping an eye in the direction from where he just came. "Liliandil wants to return, and he still approves of the match."

"And the gentle queen…?" Trumpkin wondered what was to become of the queen of old.

"That is why I am out here; he wished to talk to her alone." Caspian was uneasy about the situation, but he could not argue with Ramandu. "So now we wait."

Both men sighed as they say next to each other on a bench.

Back in the meeting cabin, Susan listened carefully to Ramandu.

"Liliandil still wishes to marry Caspian, Susan. However, she is very aware that he is in love with you. I regret to say that she would feel more comfortable if you were less present in Caspian's life while you are in Narnia."

"Why would she want to marry someone who is not in love with her?" Susan wondered.

"She has lived a life away from human contact. Caspian was the first man she ever met."

"And Edmund, my brother. He was smitten with her too," Susan giggled at the memory of the story.

"I know she is not in love with Caspian either. However, she is fond of him and loves him and will serve him well as his queen. And if that is her wish, I will see to it that it is fulfilled. I am sorry to tell you all of this information, Susan. However, I am a father first and foremost, thinking of my one daughter's happiness."

Susan stood from her seat and moved to look out the window. Clouds began to cover the sky. With a heavy heart and a deep sigh she spoke, "Once Liliandil returns, I will return to my world. I do not want to get between their happiness, as I have said several times already."

"Thank you, gentle queen. I knew you would see reason." Ramandu smiled triumphantly.

"I do not see reason in it, sir. There is no logic what so ever to the situation. But I do not wish to cause any grief and anger either." Susan was now looking at Ramandu in his eyes. She was not happy; her eyes showed sadness and anger. "It is not reasonable for two people to marry because he was the first man she ever saw. It is not logical for two people to marry when neither are in love with each other either."

"You better think your words through before saying them, your highness." Ramandu's eyes narrowed in a threatening manner. "Liliandil will return to Caspian before the storm hits at day break. And you would do well to stay clear of them."

"And if I don't?" Susan fought back.

"Grave consequences will be in order, if you catch my meaning."

"We shall see, sir." Susan was gritting her teeth together at this point. She was not pleased at all with this arrangement, and the more demanding Ramandu got, the more she decided once and for all to follow her heart and fight for the man she loved.

Ramandu stood and left the room, a glowing mist flowing behind him.

Susan remained in the cabin. She couldn't face anyone while in this state of mind. Her breathing deepened; her hands were in fists; her mouth was in an unattractive grimace.

"Aslan, grant me the patience and knowledge to handle this situation." Susan prayed aloud. She continued to focus on her breathing and sat down in the seat she occupied at the start of the meeting.

On deck, Caspian rose to his feet when Ramandu came out. He was curious as to why Susan was not with him but pushed that thought aside for the time being.

"Queen Susan and I reached an agreement; Liliandil will return to you at daybreak just before the storm hits. Farewell, Caspian." And without waiting for a response, Ramandu was gone back to the heavens.

"What did he mean when he said he and Susan reached an agreement?" Trumpkin looked up at Caspian with concern.

"I don't know, but there's one way to find out." Caspian rushed back to the meeting room just as Susan was exiting it. Caspian could see a great mix of emotion on her face. She was crying but she looked angry; her body looked tired, but her hands were in fists. She did not try to hide these emotions this time.

"Susan…what…" Trumpkin started.

"Goodnight, DLF, Caspian. Liliandil will be here in the morning before the storm. Now if you'll excuse me." Susan tried to rush off to her room, but Caspian stepped in front of her. All she wanted to do was go to her room, cry, then formulate a plan.

"Susan…your grace…please. Tell me the agreement." Caspian nearly begged. At the mention of the agreement, Susan began to cry fresh tears. Caspian's heart was breaking with ever tear that spilled from her eyes. He tried to brush them away, but she recoiled and dashed around him to her room.

"Let her go, sire. Let her get all of her anger and grief out. She will talk when she's ready." Trumpkin advised. Caspian nodded in agreement and stalked off to his cabin. Before entering it, he heard Susan sobbing in her room. With a heavy sigh, Caspian entered him room and prepared for Liliandil's arrival.

Susan lay on her bed, sobbing into a pillow. It was embarrassing but she could no longer fight the tears. She figured it would be best to cry it all out before Liliandil arrived. She also had to clear her head before making a plan.

"Your majesty, it's Trumpkin again."

Susan didn't respond. Trumpkin knocked again.

"Susan, do you require anything?"

"Can you return in a little while, Trumpkin?" Susan asked. She controlled her crying long enough to ask that one simple question.

"Oh course." Trumpkin made to head to his cabin.

"No luck, Trumpkin?" Caspian stuck his head out his door when he heard the exchange. Trumpkin shook his head in reply. Caspian hung his head. "Liliandil will be here in a few hours…and I have no idea what to do."

"Sleep, your highness. Something tells me you're going to need your strength."

"I suppose you are right, Trumpkin. I shall try to rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sire." Trumpkin headed to his cabin.

Caspian did not want to go to bed at that moment. He could not sleep knowing Susan was right across the hall, crying all alone.

He gathered his courage and put aside his pride and knocked on her door.

"DLF, please, not now." Susan begged.

"It's Caspian, your grace." Caspian hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

Silence answered him.

"Susan, you never shut me out before…" Caspian tried to appeal to her logical side.

It worked.

She too threw away her pride. Susan opened her door, not bothering to wipe away her tears, fix her hair, or worry about her beet red cheeks.

Caspian gasped at the noticeable heartbreak. He walked into her cabin when she stepped aside allowing him access. She quietly closed the door behind him.

Susan turned to face Caspian. He was leaning against the windowsill, watching her very closely. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"Susan…what was the agreement?" Caspian asked softly. He was not mad; he just wanted to know what was plotted behind his back.

"Liliandil will arrive." Susan started. She had to take her time so she would not start crying again. She took a deep breath and moved to sit down on her bed. "I am to stay out of your way while she is here. Then, when we are back on shore, I will go back to England." She said all of this while watching his expression change.

"No." Caspian said, breaking the agonizing silence. Susan looked into his eyes. She saw determination and love. "I will not lose you again, Susan."

Susan felt uneasy and restless. She wanted to just sleep and pretend this was a dream turned nightmare. But instead she got up from the bed and began pacing around the room. Caspian watched her; and the more pacing she did, the more anxious Caspian felt.

"I promised Ramandu…and he said there would be…" Susan stopped herself from saying the words that she knew would alarm Caspian. But she already started saying them.

"There would be what, Susan?"

"Nothing, Caspian. Do not worry yourself over the matter. It is a moot point since I am returning to England." Susan argued.

"What did he say there would be if you did not return to England, Susan?" Caspian's Telmar temper was starting to flare and his accent got thicker.

"There would be grave consequences." Susan admitted.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 8. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: The reviews mean so much to me, and I thank every one of you who review, send me messages, add me to your alerts, etc. THANK YOU! :)  
>AN #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they're done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, don't hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.

A/N #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics and teasers! (And fyi, next chapter is already in the works…as usual.)


	10. Gentle, not Patient

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

"Caspian?" Susan looked at him with weary eyes. His cheeks were red; he ran his hands through his hair. He breathed heavily through his nose, his nostrils flared, and he closed his eyes tight. Susan walked over to him and put her right hand on his left shoulder. "Caspian. Look at me."

Caspian slowly opened his eyes and met her ocean blue ones. She noticed he too was on the verge of tears.

"You cannot leave again. Not now that you've just returned." Caspian whispered. He pulled Susan into a tight embrace.

"Maybe that's why I was allowed. To have a proper goodbye." Susan reasoned.

"Perhaps." Caspian's hands found their way into Susan's hair. He breathed in her scent. Before he had a chance to think, he kissed Susan's exposed shoulder. He kissed it three times before pulling back.

Susan and Caspian stared into each other's eyes, both trying to get a read on the other's thoughts. Susan brought her hand from Caspian's shoulder to his cheek. He closed his eyes, relishing in the touch. After a few moments of the silence, Susan backed away from a calmed down Caspian. She propped herself up against the desk that stood opposite the bed.

Caspian opened his eyes when the warmth of Susan's touch ceased to grace his skin. He looked over to Susan then to the door. He stood up straight, no longer leaning against the wall, and walked toward the door. However, he stopped half way.

Susan watched him move, and her heart sank when she saw him head to the door. Then she was confused when he stopped.

Caspian turned and walked to Susan; he was in front of her in two big steps. Before she had time to protest, Caspian cupped her neck and brought his lips down to hers. Susan did not back away from his kiss this time. She snaked her arms around his neck and brought her body right up against his. Caspian's other arm worked its way around Susan's waist.

Caspian wished to deepen the kiss and Susan willfully allowed him. She worked her right hand up into his hair. In the heat of the moment, Susan let a soft moan leave her throat. This sent Caspian in a whirl and he let go a little growl and held her tighter.

"Susan," Trumpkin knocked on the door. "Are you ready to talk?"

Susan and Caspian pulled apart at Trumpkin's interruption. Susan resumed her seat on her bed, and Caspian took her place against the desk.

"Come in, Trumpkin." Susan spoke, never taking her eyes off of Caspian.

"Susan, we can…oh, hello, Caspian." Trumpkin was slightly startled to see Caspian in the gentle queen's cabin and then noticed their deep flushed cheeks. "My apologies for interrupting, your majesties." He smiled and winked and Susan, causing her flush to turn to a deep blush reaching from her neck to her cheeks.

"Yes, well, I should go prepare a cabin for Liliandil seeing as this one was to be her's." Caspian headed to the door once more.

"I can change rooms, Caspian." Susan offered.

"Nonsense. This cabin is meant for a queen. I will find another." Caspian bowed out, leaving Trumpkin and Susan alone.

"I don't think she'll be happy with me being right across the hall from him." Susan noted to Trumpkin.

"Well, I for one hope this match between Liliandil and Caspian doesn't work out." He admitted. "She is not suited to be a queen."

"Trumpkin!" Susan gasped at his blunt declaration. "You shouldn't say such things about your future queen."

"I'm sorry, Susan." Trumpkin sighed. "But we should, you, maybe plan something."

"I don't know if I can anymore, DLF. I want to fight for him, but Ramandu said there would be grave consequences if I didn't stay out of the way…emphasis on grave." Susan's tone sounded defeated.

"Your majesty, you have fought and lead battles and wars. This should be simple." Trumpkin replied.

"Has Liliandil ever dueled before?" Susan randomly asked.

"Not that I know of. Stars are supposed to be pacifists."

This answer both upset and pleased Susan. On the one hand, that was something Susan had to her advantage. On the other hand, Caspian would be more likely to spend all his time making sure she was safe. But on the other hand, Susan would be able to fight shoulder-to-shoulder with him again.

Susan recalled the battle against Miraz. Caspian always seemed impressed with the way Susan could handle herself. But when she nearly fell from the wall of Aslan's How, the most scared looked came across his face, it matched that of Peter's right next to him. When she landed on her feet, she met his eyes and relief washed away the fright. Susan smiled at the memory.

Then another one popped into her mind. The moment right before she kissed him.

"_I wish we had more time together." Caspian spoke softly._

"_It never would have work out anyway." She said and he looked confused. "I _am _1,300 years older than you." She smiled and started to walk away. But before joining her brothers and sister, she turned back and kissed Caspian. The broke apart, smiled meekly at each other, and she was gone._

"I will fight for him, Trumpkin. I refuse to back down again…But…"

"But what, Susan?"

"What about my family?" That would always be the one thing holding her back in England. "I will figure out something, DLF. However, right now, I am exhausted. Today has been so draining." Susan said with a yawn.

"Very well Susan. I will help you no matter what. Goodnight." Trumpkin left the room.

Susan was tempted to go to Caspian's room and pick up where they were interrupted. But she wasn't lying when she said how tired she was. She didn't bother changing or getting under the covers; she had enough energy to scoot up her bed and put her head on her pillows.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

"Susan, where have you been?" Peter looked cross. "You were supposed to go to the market with Lu."

"Sorry, Peter. I was in Narnia." Susan frowned. "Caspian is going to marry Liliandil."

"But he can't!" Edmund chimed in as he entered the dining room.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on your way to the office?" Susan said, noticing that they were still in their robes, Peter in blue and Edmund in green.

"It's Saturday, silly." Lucy joined them at the table.

"Really? The time change is more in sync…odd." Susan said more to herself than the others.

"Time change?" Lucy's expression went from sleepy to confused.

"She was in Narnia." Peter answered the unspoken question.

"Oh Susan! How lucky! What happened while you were there?" Lucy's face lit up like a ray of sunshine.

"I helped Caspian find Liliandil." One question still remained unspoken, until Susan finally spoke, "but how did I get back? We were on the Dawn Treader."

The four of them looked at each other with confusion.

"Perhaps Aslan thought it best to send you home without making much of a scene." Edmund rationalized.

"I wish we could all return…either for good or just whenever we wanted. I could never choose between staying here with my family or remaining in Narnia without you lot." Susan commented. She smiled a small smile to all of them.

"I think we all wish that, Sue." Peter replied.

Susan stood from the table and walked over to the large window that over looked their back yard. It was spacious and wooded. Clouds began to roll over the sun.

"I love you all so much." Susan said without turning around.

"Gentle Queen."

"Aslan!" Susan turned and gasped. Her family was gone and the Great Lion stood where the table used to be.

"Susan, you have a noble heart and a gentle spirit. It pains me to see you in the condition that you are in." Aslan walked over to Susan and joined her in looking out the window once more. "You cannot live in two places, my child. But there are things set in motion that will help you."

"Aslan, I don't understand." Susan confessed.

"Patience, gentle queen. You shall understand soon. I promise." Aslan spoke then disappeared as quickly and mysteriously as he appeared.

"I'm a gentle queen, not a patient one." She sighed.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan's eyes fluttered open when she heard knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" Susan yawned.

"Caspian."

"Come in." Susan didn't have the energy to sit up, so she remained laying in bed. "Something I can help you with, your highness?" Susan's eyes remained closed.

"I just came to check on you…your majesty." Caspian replied. He took notice of Susan's appearance. She was laying on top of her covers, and she was still wearing her dress.

"So is there something _I_ can help you with, Caspian?" A voice from the chair in the corner inquired.

"Edmund?" Susan and Caspian both asked in unison.

"Seriously, Caspian, why are you in here with our sister?"

"Peter? What are you doing on the floor?" Susan laughed.

"No clue," he answered with a smile.

"Looks like it's a party in here."

"Lucy?" Susan was ecstatic to see her family. She hugged Lucy, who was on the bed with her.

"Your majesties," Caspian bowed to them. "I did not know you were all going to be here."

"Neither did we," Lucy laughed.

Susan remembered her dream and what Aslan said before he disappeared. He had brought them all to Narnia to help Susan in any way necessary. She was very pleased with this; she no longer felt like the burden was on her shoulders alone.

"I wonder how long we're staying this time." Edmund pondered aloud.

"I should leave you to allow you all to catch up." Caspian took his leave, however, he did not wonder far.

"How did this happen?" Susan asked them.

"No clue. One minute we're eating breakfast then the next we're all here." Edmund answered.

This reminded Susan of her dream again. '_Oh Aslan…'_ Susan smiled.

"It is so wonderful see you all," Susan had tears streaming down her cheeks now.

"What's wrong, Sue?" Peter asked. The brothers joined their sisters on the bed, and they all sat in a circle.

"Caspian is going to marry Liliandil." Susan answered.

"The star?" Lucy and Edmund looked at each other and smirked after their unison questioning. And all Susan could do was nod.

"Tell us everything, please, Susan." Peter begged.

Susan did just that, right down to Ramandu's "grave consequences."

"You have to fight for him, Susan." Lucy pleaded.

"But that would mean I'd have to leave all of you for good." Susan's voice cracked.

"Susan, you haven't been happy since returning from Narnia eight years ago. And we only want you to be happy. Knowing that would be possible by you staying here, we would support it, wouldn't we?" Lucy looked at Edmund and Peter who both nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Really Sue…you have our blessing! Now fight for him!" Edmund got excited, he only hoped he could stay long enough to watch the battle.

Susan smiled eagerly, happy to have their blessings. "Thank you." She started crying again, but this time, happy, determined tears.

"My Children."

"Aslan!" They all greeted him eagerly, even though he only appeared in the mirror next to the bed.

"You do not have long; I only allowed you to return to comfort Susan." Aslan informed the siblings. "You three are her greatest source of strength. Though she is brave and strong, her spirit cried out for you three."

"When will we have to return, Aslan?" Lucy never wanted to leave Narnia.

"Soon, dear one." Aslan regretfully informed. "But know that there is always a possibility for you to return."

"But…" Peter started then thought better of it. The only answer they would receive from Aslan would be another riddle.

"Now, say your farewells and know it's not a good-bye." Aslan instructed.

With renewed hope, Edmund, Peter, and Lucy hugged their sister who would remain in Narnia for a while longer. Aslan then opened a portal in the mirror to allow the departing Pevensie siblings a way back to the mansion. Susan was alone in the room once more.

"Thank you, Aslan." Susan said to the mirror where Aslan once occupied.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 9. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: How did the reviewers from chapter 8 like their teaser? Yes, you heard that right; those who reviewed the previous chapter received a short teaser! Call it incentive, call it bribery…I'll do whatever I can (within reason) for reviews.  
>AN #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they're done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, don't hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics! (And fyi, next chapter is already in the works…as usual.)


	11. Overboard

A/N: To answer several people's question: 8 years have passed in both England and Narnian…courtesy of Aslan and the Deep Magics.

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan left her cabin in search of Trumpkin. She put on her cloak as it was now well into the night. Most of the crew were asleep already. Susan wandered the deck, searching from bow to stern.

"Your grace!"

"Tumnus how are you?" Susan asked with a kind smile.

"Very well, thank you. Is there anything I may help you with, your grace?" Tumnus looked at Susan with eagerness.

"Have you seen Trumpkin?"

"Yes, your grace. He headed to bed. I can help you though!"

"It's okay, Tumnus. Thank you. As you were." Susan patted the faun on the shoulder and headed up to the navigation deck.

She was startled to see Caspian up there alone. She figured he had gone to bed when she was with her siblings. He was deep in thought over the map, but he did not look like he was looking at the map at all. Susan studied his features; his hair was pulled back completely now, and an ivory shirt peeked out from under his cloak. He stood with both sides on either side of the map on the table. Susan waited a moment before making her presence known.

"Caspian," Susan finally spoke when she heard him sniffle. He turned his head but that was all. Then when he saw her standing there, he turned completely, walked over to her, and hugged her. "Are you all right?"

"I thought you would have returned with your brothers and sister." Caspian admitted, burring his head in her hair.

"I'm still here, Caspian." Susan returned his hug. Her arms slinked around his waist, and she held on tight. She never wanted to let go.

"I'm glad you stayed." Caspian whispered in her ear. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. "Are you cold, Susan?"

"No, Caspian. I'm just happy to still be here as well." Susan looked up at the sky. Her movement caused Caspian to look up as well. "I've never seen stars like that one before."

Caspian looked in the particular direction she was looking. He saw it too: the bright blue star. He was not ready to give up his time with Susan just yet, but seeing the star told him that Liliandil was close.

"That's Liliandil, Susan." Caspian informed her. Susan's eyes grew sad and she sighed. "She'll be here soon." Caspian was now looking at Susan. He watched her scan the heavens but always returning her glance back to the blue star.

Susan looked up into his brown eyes. She could stay lost in those eyes for the rest of her life. She brought her right hand to he cheek, caressing it, taking in the memory of his features. Her thumb grazed over his lips, and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Susan…" Caspian whispered.

"Shhh." Susan hushed him. She wanted to savor this moment. And before Caspian realized it, she was kissing him. Caspian, caught off guard, took a moment to respond, but did so passionately. However, Susan cut the kiss short. "I will wait for Liliandil with you." She tried to keep things low key. She moved to the side of the ship and leaned against the railing, looking out at the sea.

Caspian joined her to her left. "Why did you stay, Susan?" His voice was huskier than normal between his accent and the night air.

"To ensure Liliandil's safe return. And possibly help her; I'm a queen after all, and if she is to be yours, she may want some pointers." Susan did not completely confess her entire plan.

Silence overtook the queen and king. However, Susan gave in to a soft chuckle. Caspian peered at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm just remembering when I borrowed Destrier with Lucy." Susan smiled, answering his unspoken question.

"I don't know why you laugh about it. You were upset with me."

"Yes, well, you nearly gave in to Jadis. I could not forgive you that easily, especially since Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and I just defeated her…or at least it seemed like we just defeated her. But you quickly redeemed yourself." She smiled at the memory of him hoisting her up to sit behind him on the horse.

"You can be very stubborn, Susan. I don't know why you just wouldn't take me with you." Caspian chuckled.

Silence fell upon them once more. Susan occasionally looked at him out of the corner of her eyes; he continued to do the same.

"I've missed you, Susan. Eight years have gone by and not a night has gone by where I don't have a dream without you." Caspian had to say something; he had to say what was on his mind and in his heart. "It's a shame that you were not able to stay. This situation could have been entirely different."

"We can't focus on the 'could have been' situations. We can only live in the present and prepare for our future. The past is what makes us who we are. I'm grateful to be here…now…" Susan turned her head to look at him.

"That is very wise, Susan." Caspian sighed. "But as with most things, it is easier said than done."

"Clouds are rolling in. I can smell the storm approaching. Liliandil will be here momentarily if she is to be here before the storm." Susan pointed out. Caspian nodded, not able to find words.

Moments later, a bright light floated down from the sky and landed on the main deck. Caspian and Susan walked down the stairs from the navigation deck to meet her and welcome her aboard.

"Welcome aboard the Dawn Treader, Liliandil." Caspian took her right hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you, Caspian." Liliandil smiled. Then she turned her attention to Susan. Liliandil hid her disapproval of Susan's presence very well. "Hello again, your highness." She curtsied.

"Liliandil," Susan gave a slight nod of her head in greeting the star. "I guess I will turn in now that you have arrived safely. Goodnight." She smiled at the mismatched couple and headed to her cabin.

Susan hung her cloak on a hook on the wall, and she changed into a nightgown. She wished she could have slept in Caspian's shirt again, but the purple, short-sleeved nightgown was equally comfortable. She grabbed a golden brush from the dresser and brushed out her long brown locks.

"_This is my cabin, so feel free to knock on my door anytime. And down this way is your cabin."_

"_And where is her highness' cabin?"_

"_Is that really your concern?" Silence. "It's this one here." Silence. Footsteps._

Susan heard Caspian giving Liliandil a quick tour. She could only imagine what occurred in the silence between his question and reply. Liliandil was not happy that Susan was staying so close to Caspian. Then they walked away and she heard nothing more on the matter. She continued brushing her hair and ended by braiding it. Just as she finished, she heard presumably Caspian walking back toward his room and entering it. As she was about to get into bed, a knock came to her door.

"Who is it?" Susan inquired.

"Liliandil, your majesty."

Susan's stomach formed in knots. This was not something she was prepared for yet: a one-on-one conversation with Liliandil.

"You may come in." Susan announced. She tried to keep a straight face while in the presence of Caspian's fiancée. "How may I help you?"

Before answering, Liliandil closed the door and sat next to Susan on the bed. Susan was taken aback by this action as she had not given Liliandil an indication that it was okay to do so, nor did she ask permission. Susan felt very uncomfortable. She was not fighting on her terms, though she did have home field advantage in a way.

"Your majesty, I am very aware of the feeling between you and King Caspian." Liliandil confessed. "I think your journey out here with him was an admirable attempt at trying to win him over…and me as well." A smug smile came across her glowing lips. "However, do not forget that I am a star. While I was in the heavens, I was able to watch everything that occurred…out in the open at least."

Susan was thankful she had already blown out all of the candles until she remembered that Liliandil was lighting up the whole cabin.

"What is your point, Liliandil? I am very tired and would like to sleep soon." Susan tried to keep her patience, as Aslan would have liked.

"I hope my father does not have to make good on his threat, your majesty. I think we could get along very well if you were to keep to your promise to him."

"Are you jealous, Liliandil?" Susan asked with a smug tone.

"I am not sure, your majesty. Many of these emotions are new to me. Stars have no need for such things, you know."

"But you know you love Caspian?"

"I think so."

"How about my brother, Edmund? What did you think of him when you met?"

"Edmund was brave and kind. I could see his protective nature." Liliandil smiled as she recalled meeting Edmund. He was more forceful and determined to discover what had happened to the lords of Telmar. He was very well spoken.

Susan noticed her expression changed from how she looked when talking about Caspian. Moreover, she used this to her advantage to gain the higher ground.

"He is brave and protective. He is also kind and loving and smart." Susan bragged. Liliandil listened intently. "I remember how Lucy described the moment to me in a letter once."

Liliandil's expression changed once more. "I think I've made my point, your majesty. Goodnight." And with that, she left the cabin.

"Boy, for a star who hasn't experienced human emotions, she sure does express a great deal of them." And with that final thought, Susan drifted off to sleep.

Susan woke up from her dreamless sleep due to the ruckus the storm was causing and Trumpkin knocking on her door for the past 30 minutes.

Susan quickly dressed her black dress. It reached to her mid-calf, as it would be impractical to wear a normal traveling dress that she would risk tripping over or ripping. She put on her cloak and headed out to help the crewmembers control the ship.

Rain was coming down at an angle once more. The wind was awful. Waves crashed up over the bow.

"Trumpkin! Where is Caspian?" Susan had to yell to be heard over the storm.

"With Liliandil! She is not accustomed to being on a ship during a storm!" Trumpkin shouted in reply. He look annoyed by this but kept those feelings inside. Susan rolled her eyes and looked around making sure the crew was doing as they were supposed to. She looked up at the navigation deck; Rhince was having a difficult time with the wheel. Susan dashed up the stairs and grabbed the other side of the steering wheel and helped Rhince keep it steady.

Lightning lit up the ship constantly. Susan began to fear for lightning strikes to cause a fire. The ship floated up and down large waves. Susan's cloak was soaked through, as well as her clothes. She kept a firm grip on the spokes of the steering wheel, which required all of her strength.

"Rhince, go help with the line over there! That's too much for those two to handle alone. I have the wheel." Susan commanded. _'Blast, where is Caspian?' _Susan maintained her hold and kept the wheel steady.

What seemed like hours later, the storm calmed down. In actuality, it only last an hour and a half. However, another storm was imminent. Susan watched as the crew tied things back into place.

"Make sure everything is doubly secure! There are more storms to come yet!" Susa shouted from her position behind the wheel. The waters were still rough and splashing over the sides of the boat, soaking Susan and the crew more and more. She removed her cloak and threw it on the bench behind her. As she held the ship on its course, Caspian emerged from below decks. He talked with various Narnians and sent Tumnus below deck. He was talking to Trumpkin when he looked up at the Navigation deck. Susan stared back at him with an annoyed look all over her face. He rushed up to talk to her.

"Susan, why are you steering?"

"Because Rhince needed to help the other crewmembers during the storm. Speaking of which, another one is on the way, so you better get back down to Liliandil." Susan scoffed.

"I sent Tumnus down there to be with her." Caspian explained.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine." Caspian sat down on the wet bench behind Susan.

Rhince took his place back on the navigation deck and Susan went down to inspect the damage from the morning's storm.

"He screwed up again, didn't he?" Trumpkin whispered to Susan when she approached the bow where he stood.

"He didn't screw up, DLF. He did what he thought was right. I've been through worse storms aboard ships before."

"So what's your plan?" Trumpkin looked up at the queen.

"Just prove to be the better match for Caspian. I want to avoid Ramandu's threat, so I'll have to be cautious." Susan figured a better idea would come to her once they reached home. "I saw my siblings, by the way."

Trumpkin wasn't sure how to react. "Here? Or a dream?"

"Both. Seeing them again was really comforting; and they gave me their blessings to pursue Caspian and stay here. And as Lucy left, she asked me to tell you how much she misses her DLF and to give you this," and then Susan bent down and hugged him. A few seconds into the embrace, the rain began to fall once more.

"These storms are really getting old," Trumpkin sighed and ran off to his post.

Susan tried to find the energy to help the crew, but at that moment, she felt a deep wave of exhaustion overtake her. The clouds grew darker as the rain came down harder. Dizziness caused Susan to grip on to the wet railing. The ship was once again bobbing up and down ferociously in the waves.

Susan saw Caspian and Trumpkin rush over to her, but it was too late. Susan fell over the side of the ship after it violently glided down a large wave.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 10. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: How did the reviewers from chapter 9 like their teaser? Yes, you heard that right; those who reviewed the previous chapter received a short teaser! It was mainly b/c I knew this chapter would be posted later than the others due to school commitments.  
>AN #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they're done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, don't hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics! (And fyi, next chapter is already in the works…as usual.)


	12. Resisting Temptation

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan fell into the raging water. In between dizzy spells, she tried to swim and keep the Dawn Treader in sight.

'_Aslan…what is happening to me?'_ Susan wondered over and over. A large wave came her way; she took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

Back on the ship, several crewmembers, Tyrus and Trumpkin included, began preparing Caspian to go after her. They tied a rope around his waist. Once he was tied tightly, he jumped over the stern of the ship where Susan was now. He hoped that there was enough slack to the rope. Caspian's eyes never left Susan's fighting body. She looked completely disoriented as she swam.

"Susan!" Caspian called out hoping she could hear him. Just as Susan was in arm's reach, she was pulled under water. "No!" Caspian dove in after her. When he saw her under the water, he noticed her eyes were closed and she was no longer fighting to the surface. Caspian kept swimming, but the rope ran out of slack. He fought with it for a moment. He contemplated taking off the rope and nearly did so, until Susan was brought into reach.

Caspian looked harder and saw two mermaids carrying Susan over to Caspian. He had never been more grateful to the mermaids than he was at that moment. He nodded his thanks to the two mermaids and brought Susan to the surface.

The Narnians still on board noticed Caspian had the queen and helped bring him back on board. Once they were back on the ship, Caspian whisked Susan to her cabin. Trumpkin was quick on his heels.

Noticing she wasn't breathing, Caspian was quick to press on her chest several times to try to relieve her lungs. Trumpkin hung his head low when she didn't respond after a few attempts. Caspian didn't give up though. A moment later, water came pouring out of Susan's mouth; however, she did not wake up.

"Susan." Caspian whisper. He moved her hair off her face.

"She should have dry clothing on, Caspian. We need to get her warm." Trumpkin informed the king. At this notion, Caspian grew anxious. He couldn't do such a thing and the only other woman on board was Liliandil.

"Stay with Susan for a moment, Trumpkin. I'll go fetch Liliandil." Caspian sighed and headed to Liliandil's cabin. He took a breath then knocked on her door. Tumnus answered.

"I need to see Liliandil." He requested.

Tumnus stepped aside and allowed him entrance into the room. Liliandil sat at the table opposite the door. She looked up at Caspian and smiled, thinking he had returned to keep her company.

"Your help is requested, Liliandil. Susan fell overboard and needs to be changed into dry clothes. She is not able to do so herself." He extended his hand and escorted her to Susan's cabin. She was still unconscious and pale. Trumpkin and Caspian left the room, allowing Liliandil and Susan the necessary privacy.

Liliandil looked at Susan. She was soaked to the bone, her cheeks were purple, and the rest of her skin was white as snow. She noticed the bedding was now soaked as well.

"Mr. Trumpkin, Caspian, would you mind fetching some fresh bedding for Susan?" Lilandil poked her head out the door to the two men standing in the hall. They nodded and headed on their chore. Liliandil closed the door and turned her attention back to Susan. "Oh Susan, see now; this is what happens when you upset my father." Liliandil spoke as she looked through the queen's belongings for dry clothing.

"Milady, we have the dry bedding." Caspian spoke from the hall. Liliandil went to retrieve the items then shooed the men away to help the crew. However, the storm had passed when Caspian went to get Liliandil to help. "Capsian, could you move Susan to the bench? I won't be able to replace the bedding with on it, and I can't lift her myself." She hated asking him to do this, but there was no way Trumpkin could do the task. Caspian complied then left once more.

Liliandil pulled out dry undergarments and a gray, long-sleeved, linen nightgown. She changed the queen's current garments then changed the bedding. Once everything was in order, she went get Caspian to move the queen once more.

Liliandil found Caspian out on the deck. He was looking over the side and just stared at the water.

"Caspian, she's ready to be put back into bed."

"Thank you, Liliandil." Caspian smiled at her. They both headed back to Susan's cabin. Tumnus had went into the room while Liliandil was gone.

"I just meant to keep an eye on her, your highness. I wasn't meaning any harm." Tumnus commented as soon as the couple entered the cabin and startled him.

Caspian smiled at the young faun. "It's okay Tumnus. You can stay in here and help keep an eye on the queen." Caspian lifted Susan and placed her in bed and covered her. He tried to keep his hands from caressing her cheeks; he forced himself not to kiss her lips.

"I should go inform the crew of the situation. They are worried about their queen." Caspian left Trumpkin, Liliandil, and Tumnus in Susan's cabin.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan walked around on a damp ground. She was dressed in a long white dress, with a red petticoat underneath; the red showed through the lacing in the front of the dress and the sleeves belled out just above her wrists. Patterns of lilies were embroidered on the red skirt; and to top it off, she wore her crown among her curled hair. However, this was the only thing she could see. The world was blacked out.

"Oh Aslan, what happened? Where am I? Am I dead?" Susan wondered as she wandered, trying to find some light.

"You are not dead, Susan dear. I assure you. You are just dreaming."

"That voice…" Susan's blood ran cold as it coursed through her body. She tried to focus her eyes to see, but it was no use in this place.

"Susan, you know why you're here. You know what you want to do." The voice continued.

"I don't know why I'm here; however, I know what I want to do. I just can't do that from here…wherever here is." Susan lightly fell to a sitting position. Her skirt encircled her. She ran her hand across the ground, trying to figure out was it was. A whiff of cold air blew through Susan's hair and passed her exposed skin causing Susan to shudder in cold and fear.

"Think Susan…"

"What are you playing at, Jadis? Why are you here?" Susan demanded.

"I want to help you, Susan. You could have Caspian all to yourself. I can help you win his heart." Jadis slowly came into view. "All you have to do is give me one drop of your blood, Daughter of Eve." Jadis was trapped in a capsule of ice that Susan could see was floating. She was more of a green color within the blue ice, unlike the last time Susan saw her.

Susan rose to face Jadis. Susan felt Peter's sword appear in her hand. She examined the blade.

"Just one, little drop, Susan and Caspian will love you forever." Jadis whispered.

Susan brought the blade of the sword to her left hand and balanced the weight between both hands.

"Jadis…" Susan said, turning the blade.

"My Queen?" Jadis smiled triumphantly.

"I love Caspian with my whole heart."

"I know, and isn't it a shame he is to wed Liliandil?" She mocked the gentle queen.

"But what you obviously didn't know," Susan now gripped the hilt of the sword with both hands, "is that Caspian's heart is already mine."

Jadis' smile disappeared as she watched Susan raise the sword. Susan smirked and ran the sword through the ice and Jadis. Jadis let out a deafening scream as the ice liquefied and evaporated from sight.

Susan place the sword in the sheath at her side and continued her journey. After a long while, she heard someone else walking with her. But instead of frightened, she was at ease.

"Hello, Aslan." Susan said without turning or stopping.

"Hello Child."

"Are you here to help me get back?"

"I'm afraid not, Susan. There are things that need to be done first before you can return. I will however keep you company while you are here."

"What is this place?"

"It is a place for you to focus, think, and learn. Here you can talk about whatever is on your mind and in your heart without the fear of judgment. No one is here to do so."

At that comment, Susan stopped walking. "I'm willing to fight for Caspian…but how can I fight what I can only assumed was Ramandu's doing? He obviously has power that I was unaware of. He nearly drowned me. Am I still underwater? Have I been rescued? Was a rescue even possible? I never should have hid in the wardrobe. I should have just left well enough alone. But no, I had to listen to my heart. How logical can that be?"

"Love is not always logical. It can make people do unspeakable acts." Aslan answered her last question.

"So do I return to England to allow Caspian and Liliandil to live without my being in the way, always fighting for his attention? If that is what someone who really loves him would do then I will. But again, my heart tells me to stay, no matter what, even if they do marry. I can live in Cair Paravel." That thought made Susan smile. "Would that be possible or would I have to return to England?"

"That answer has yet to come, Susan. I cannot say for certain. You have a path in front of you; it is up to you to make the decisions for which direction to take."

"Why must you always answer questions with riddles and mind teasers?" Susan chuckled. "But I understand, Aslan." Susan resumed walking in the darkness while Aslan stayed behind.

Susan had been walking a while when she saw something just ahead: a tree stood 100 yards away, all lit up by a light with no apparent source. Susan ran toward it. To her, it was reminiscent of the tree from the tales of Narnia's creation. She walked all around it and then looked up. The tree bore red apples, all looked ripe for the picking. Susan reached but stopped. She recalled what happens when one takes forbidden fruit.

"Forbidden fruit…like…" Susan, a daughter of Eve, was being tempted once more on this journey. She wanted to grab one of the apples and devour it. She inwardly battled over the implications of the scenario.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Nighttime had come. Liliandil had long retired to her cabin. Tumnus stood outside her door as her "assistant" should she need one. Trumpkin stood outside Susan's cabin, making sure the unconscious queen would not be disturbed.

As for Caspian, he was doing anything and everything he could to occupy his time and mind. He was worried that Susan was not awake yet. He wanted to stay by her side but not with Liliandil on board and with the potential of Ramandu's threat. He even went so far as to take inventory of the rations. All the things he could think of to do only took an hour of his time, as he had no other motivation at the time.

Giving up, Caspian headed to his cabin. He brought benches and blankets to Trumpkin and Tumnus and they were grateful. He bid them goodnight and entered his dark, quiet cabin. He changed into one of his nightshirts and climbed in between the covers of his large bed. While laying on his back, he stared at the ceiling, wondering how Susan was doing. He rolled to his side and closed his eyes. However, he still couldn't sleep.

An hour after tossing and turning, the king got out of his bed and walked around his cabin. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Several sighs of annoyance escaped his throat, and some of them sounded like growls of irritation. He stopped in the middle of his room, turned to the door, and walked out. He looked down the hall at Tumnus who had fallen asleep. Trumpkin lay down on the bench and was sleeping as well. Caspian quietly walked into Susan's cabin.

Susan was still laying on her back in the say manner as when he carried her over there earlier. He took this as a sign that she was still unconscious. He walked over and sat on her bed. He grazed his fingers over her forehead, cheeks, and chin. He lightly licked his lips and leaned over and kissed her on her pale pink lips.

He moved his hand to hers, which were clasped together on her stomach. He simply sat there and stared, willing her to wake up.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 11. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: Sorry, no teasers were sent out for last chapter's reviewers. However, you never know when I'll send them…but that doesn't mean I love my reviewers any less. You are all awesome!  
>AN #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they're done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, don't hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics! (And fyi, next chapter is already in the works…as usual.)


	13. Don't call me DLF

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan now sat next to the apple tree. She decided against taking one of the apples; taking something that was potentially forbidden could only lead to more trouble. She wasn't hungry anyways. While she sat there, grass started to appear around her and the tree but only a 5-yard radius. She removed her crown and shook her curls out from their tie.

"I wish I knew what was happening." Susan sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I wish my brothers and sister were here." She started to hum a Narnian tune and got up and danced around. She closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the matter at hand for the moment. She held up her hands as if she were dancing with a partner.

Moments later, while she was still dancing, she felt a body materialize in her arms. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Caspian.

"Susan?"

"Caspian!" Susan smiled up at him. "I'm so glad to see you! But how did you get here?" She noticed his attire was equally elegant as hers. A white coat with red and gold trim, black pants, and barefoot, same as her. His hair was down and some strands fell in front of his brow.

"Not sure…where exactly is 'here'?" Caspian looked around the dark world as they continued to dance.

"No idea. I did see Aslan though. He told me that 'there are things that need to be done' before I am able to return. What happened to me, Caspian?" Susan hoped Caspian would be able to tell her something informative.

"You fell off the boat and nearly drowned. Two mermaids helped rescue you, as well as your DLF and Tyrus. You've been unconscious." Caspian explained, wishing he had better news to tell.

Susan looked disheartened. She was losing the battle already.

"What happened before you fell, Susan? Do you remember?"

"I was having dizzy spells; I tried to grip the railing, but ended up going overboard. I tried swimming, but the waves were so intense. And that's all I can remember." Susan recalled, trying to remember any other detail.

"Dizzy spells? Odd." Caspian pondered the possible causes.

"So where am I now back there? What day is it? How long have I been unconscious?" Susan was happy to get some answers.

"You are in your bed; Liliandil helped you into a nightgown and fresh bedding since I placed you on your bed still soaking wet. She has been looking after you. You've only been unconscious for a day; how long has it been for you here?"

"Not sure; time doesn't seem to matter here."

They continued to dance in silence. Both were happy to be with the other, but they knew it would not last.

"Caspian, what will happen if I never awaken?" Susan tried not to think about it, but it was a possibility. She could tell Caspian was not willing to accept that fate. They stopped dancing and stood for a moment. "Caspian…you know what caused the dizzy spells. Between the information you told me and with my prior knowledge, the only logical conclusion is that Ramandu did this. It is a 'grave consequence'." Susan reasoned.

"Susan…let's not jump to conclusions…"

"Caspian, think about it! I'm healthy and have no history of such things; there is no other explanation." Susan argued. She saw Caspian's ideas shift. She brought her hands up to cup his face. She stared into his eyes. "Please Caspian. Think about it." She lowered her hands after speaking. Caspian walked a few steps away from her. Susan remained in place. She didn't want to say anymore for fear of starting a full out argument.

"I do see what you mean, Susan." Caspian confessed at last. He turned around to face Susan again. "So what does this mean? I marry Liliandil?"

"Yes." Susan replied with tears forming in her eyes. "Or…" Susan started.

"Or what?" Caspian begged when she didn't continue her thought.

"Or you just go through the motions until he allows me to wake up. And if that is not until you two are king and queen, then so be it. That would just mean we were never meant to be."

"Susan…I cannot go through with it." He walked up to her once again. He ran his fingertips down her neck and over her shoulders. He eased her forward, leaned down, and kissed her.

In this world, they did not have to worry about Ramandu or Liliandil catching them. With that in mind, Susan wrapped her arms around his necked and moved in closer, allowing the kiss to deepen. Susan brought her hands up to his hair and rand her fingers through.

They pulled apart moments later, nearly breathless. Their gazes remained locked; both debated about resuming the kiss, relishing in the privacy.

"Susan, I lo…"

And he was gone. Just like that. Susan's shoulders slumped, but all the revelations that happened in the short amount of time lightened her spirits a little. She walked back over to the tree and sat against it once again. She picked up her crown and set it in her lap and fell asleep.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

"Your highness, Tumnus just informed me that Liliandil is awake." Trumpkin was shaking Caspian awake.

"Thank you, Trumpkin." Caspian shrugged him off.

"Your highness, you may want to return to your room." Trumpkin persisted. Caspian looked up at him with confusion then he noticed where he was.

Caspian had fallen asleep in bed with Susan.

"Thank you, Trumpkin." Caspian quickly, and quietly, left Susan's cabin and returned to his own. As he made his bed and dressed for the day, he recalled his dream. It was nice being with Susan with nothing holding them apart. He pulled some of his hair back and headed out to the decks.

His first order of business was to check the status of their return to shore. They were another day's journey away but were making excellent time. Next, Caspian went to inspect the railing where Susan fell. He searched for any evidence of foul play and found none. The railing and floorboards were still well intact.

"Your highness!" Tumnus came rushing toward Caspian.

"Calm down, Young Tumnus." Caspian smiled at the faun's enthusiasm. "What is it?"

"Liliandil requests your presence, sir."

Caspian rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked passed Tumnus and went back to the cabins and stood in front of Liliandil's. He straightened his shirt and knocked.

"Come in." Liliandil instructed.

"You wanted to see me, Milady?" Caspian gave her a slight bow.

"How much longer until we are back at the castle? I am not enjoying the ship." Liliandil asked. She stood by the window, not bothering to look at Caspian.

"Maybe a day or two, Milady. We may stop and rest on an island tonight." He informed her. She turned around and smiled. She seemed pleased with the plans, so Caspian told her it would be done soon. The crew may also appreciate time off the ship to hunt and stretch; but he also knew the longer they stayed at sea, the faster they would be home. Liliandil did not seem to understand that concept, so it was officially decided that they would stop at the next friendly island.

"Thank you, Caspian." She turned to smile at him. He returned it politely.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Caspian tried to remain patient.

"Can't you sit with me today?" She pouted.

"Very well; I'll return in a moment." Caspian left the room, feeling utterly annoyed. However, he kept remembering that he would play along, especially if that was the key to Susan waking up. He went to the deck in search of Drinian. Caspian found him on the navigation deck and went up to speak with him.

"Good morning your majesty." Drinian greeted.

"It is morning, but hardly a good one. We are to anchor and go ashore the first friendly island we spot. However, if none come into sight, keeping heading home. I am staying below with Liliandil for now." Caspian informed his captain. Drinian flashed a look of disapproval but nodded his head. Caspian understood his reaction bet headed back to Liliandil's room. He stopped in front of Susan's door on his way.

Caspian stuck his head in her room and asked Trumpkin, "How is she?"

"No change, your highness." Trumpkin sighed, meeting Caspian's eyes. Trumpkin could sense how helpless Caspian felt and wished there was something anyone could do.

"Stay with her, Trumpkin. And make sure…make sure Liliandil keeps her distance from the gentle queen." Caspian looked over at Susan's defenseless form and closed the door. He returned to Liliandil's cabin. "I'm back, Liliandil." He claimed as he opened her door.

Liliandil moved to welcome him into her cabin. Her plain white dress matched her white skin; she had her hair in a single braid down her back. She still had a glow about her that flowed whenever she moved. She pulled Caspian into a hug. He never realized how cold her skin was before. Why was it so evident now? Had they really never embraced so intimately before?

"So what would you like to do today?" Caspian inquired.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan woke up from her dreamless sleep. She had hoped to wake up back on the ship; however, she was still under the tree. When her eyes adjusted, she noticed something different about the dark world.

Flowers began to bloom and the area of grass grew out to a 100-yard radius around the tree. Susan could also hear water in the distance, but it was not yet visible. The fragrance of lilies filled the air. Susan walked amongst them, enjoying their beauty. She walked to the edge of the grass and lightly felt beyond it with her right foot. There still wasn't anything firm like the ground she stood upon now.

Susan sat down where she stood. She stretched out her legs in front of her and leaned back on her hands. She listened to the hypnotizing sounds of the unseen water. Then, for the first time since here arrival, a warm breeze blew.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Susan tried to determine the direction from where it came but couldn't. She thought that maybe it was Aslan so she rose to her feet a looked around. Not seeing anything in sight, she walked around some more, exploring the new grounds.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Throughout the day, the Dawn Treader did not pass any islands. A disappointed Liliandil wandered through the lower decks while Caspian had to see to an emergency.

While Caspian was performing his kingly duties, he took the time to check on Susan. He hadn't stopped thinking about his dream and wondered if he really met with Susan in an alternate universe or if it was just that, a dream.

"Go get some fresh air, Trumpkin. I'll keep an eye on the queen for a while." Caspian offered.

"Very well. Be careful not to doze off this time, your highness." Trumpkin teased.

"Trumpkin, I think by now you are free to call me Caspian."

"Very well, Caspian."

"Return soon, DLF."

"Caspian," Trumpkin started. Caspian turned to face him. "Don't call me DLF." Caspian chuckled and Trumpkin was gone.

"Susan, please…wake up." Caspian kneeled beside her bed. He lovingly stroked his hair. "I can't keep up this charade. I want you to wake up and help me. I want you to fight with me, side-by-side again."

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan heard something off in the darkness. A thick, male, Telmarine accent spoke indistinguishably in the distance, but she couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Caspian?" Susan called out. She debated about running back out into the darkness. Finally, she gave in and ran out into the unknown. Her hair bounced against her back with each stride; she had no idea where she was going, but she was getting there fast. She called out Caspian's name several more times.

However, Susan no longer heard anything that sounded like him again. She fell to her knees, shaken and breathless.

"Why is this happening? I just want to go home! I want to wake up in my bed in Cair Paravel." Susan began to sob uncontrollably.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

The Dawn Treader was finally docked at home. Cair Paravel stood majestically in the distance, just beyond the Telmar castle.

"Tumnus, will you assist Liliandil to her chambers, please?" Caspian requested of the faun.

"Yes, sire." Tumnus bowed and went to help the glowing woman.

Caspian and Trumpkin packed up the items in Susan's cabin. Tyrus helped haul Susan's trunk up to her chamber. Trumpkin walked with Caspian as he carried Susan.

Caspian gently placed his left arm under her knees and his left around her back and lifted. Her arms fell lifeless, so Trumpkin moved them so she looked a little more natural.

Since they had returned during the night, no one was around to see Caspian carrying the queen of old in nothing but her nightgown. He was thankful he could spare her that faux pas.

Caspian carefully walked up the stairs leading to Susan's chambers. Trumpkin opened doors for him and then, once they arrived in the queen's room, Trumpkin turned down the bed. Once he finished his unspoken duties, the DLF retired to the couch in front of Susan's fireplace.

Caspian placed Susan in her bed, covered her, and kissed her forehead. He stroked her hair once more before moving away from the bed.

"Would you like me to build a fire before I retire?" Caspian directed the question to Trumpkin.

"Thank you Caspian." Trumpkin gave the king one of his rare smiles of appreciation. Before leaving the room, Caspian covered the dwarf and quietly left the room.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 12. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: I sent last chapter's reviewer a teaser b/c I wasn't sure when this chapter would get posted; but I just couldn't stop writing where I did at the end of chapter 11. Keep in mind, you never know when I'll send teasers… ;)

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they're done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, don't hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics! (the link is my homepage on my profile)

A/N #5: A link to a picture of Susan's dress from her dreams while unconscious is in my profile and a link will be posted on twitter.


	14. Peace Offering

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Light has spread over the world of darkness a little more, reaching the spot where Susan still sat. She noticed she was not far from the waterfall that she had been listening to. She sat on the bank of the river that lead to the waterfall. Pulling back her skirts, she soaked her feet and legs in the water.

She was caught off guard when she heard footsteps moving toward her. She slowly turned her head.

"Caspian! You're back again! You scared me." Susan cried out.

Caspian eagerly ran over to her. He sat down next to her, opting not to put his feet in the water.

"We're back at the castle, Susan." Caspian spoke. "I wonder when you'll awaken. What is keeping you here?"

"I told you, Caspian. It has to be Ramandu." Susan stared into his brown eyes; she got lost in those deep brown orbs and could remain so forever. "I will keep to my promise if I am allowed to awaken; I will return to England." She looked away after she said that. She could not bear to see the heartbreak written on Caspian's face.

"But Susan…"

"Caspian, do you trust me?" She returned her eyes to his.

"With my life."

"Then understand what I have to do. Don't get mad at me for any of my actions that will follow my awakening."

They sat in silence for a moment, then birds began singing and the wind blew through the trees that just came into view. Susan looked over at Caspian with a mischievous smile. Caspian returned it with confusion.

"No, Susan…you wouldn't daaaaaare!" Caspian laughed as Susan gave him a little push into the water. However, he didn't come back to the surface.

"Caspian!" Susan searched the water. She saw him sinking deeper and deeper. "Caspian!" She called out once more. She stood up and dove into the water. Susan swam faster than ever. She reached Caspian and pulled him up to the surface.

Once Susan got him on land, she rolled him on to his back. She pushed his hair out of his face. She placed her ear against his chest to check for a heartbeat; thankfully, she found it. She proceeded with chest compressions to get the water out of his lungs. After doing that a few times, she began to administer mouth-to-mouth. Her eyes went wide when Caspian's hands met her arms and he rolled her on to his back. He looked down at her, smiling.

"Caspian?" Susan was confused, and then she realized what he had done. "Caspian! You sneaky king! I thought you were going to d…"

Caspian cut off her rant with a kiss. A moan escaped Susan's throat. Forgetting she was mad at him for his childish prank, she wrapped her arms around him. Caspian slowly brought his weight down, but not completely.

"Caspian, the more you kiss me, the harder it will be for me to keep my promise." Susan admitted when they pulled apart for air.

"Then I'll never stop kissing you, my queen." Caspian smiled and reclaimed her lips. He brought his left hand up to her cheek as he balanced himself with his right.

"If" kiss "I" kiss "ever" kiss "wake" kiss "up" kiss "I'll" kiss "fight" kiss "for" kiss "you" kiss. Susan giggled as she told him this in between kisses.

"What was that, your grace?" Caspian smiled at her.

"If I ever wake up, I will fight to have this for the rest of our lives." Susan longed to be able to kiss him, hold him, and rule with him for as long as they both lived.

"Susan," Caspian whispered with a smile. Then he was gone. Vanished.

"Not again." Susan sighed. She remained laying down, as she was tired. She closed her eyes and fell asleep there on the grass near the river.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan yawned. However, she was not laying on a damp ground or grass. "Now where am I?" Annoyance was very present in her tone. She opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust. She looked up and saw she was in a four-poster bed. Purple silk curtains hung from each post and a purple velvet canopy stretched above her. Then she realized she was in her bed in Caspian's castle.

"Who's there?" Trumpkin grumbled from the couch.

"Trumpkin!" Susan exclaimed with happiness.

"Susan?" Trumpkin rose from the couch and walked over to Susan's bed. "You're awake!" He was smiling one of his rare smiles.

"What has happened while I've been unconscious?" Susan asked her DLF.

Trumpkin told her everything, leaving no detail unspoken. She had to know what she was up against. He started with telling how Caspian rescued her to how she ended up in this bed. Susan smiled through the whole telling, happy to finally be awake.

"How did you know you were unconscious anyway?" Trumpkin was slightly confused.

"Aslan." Was all she needed to say, and he understood.

"I'll go fetch the king!" Trumpkin was only too happy to reunite the two royals and dashed off in an excited rush. Susan giggled at the sight of the happy dwarf.

In his absence, Susan took a moment to take in her surroundings. It was still dark outside and a fire was going strong in the fireplace. She tried getting out of bed, but the moment she stood, she got dizzy and fell back to her bed. She rubbed her forehead and established that this particular dizzy spell was caused from her lack of nourishment. It had been a few days since she had anything to eat or drink and it was taking its toll on her. Susan inched back into bed and covered her legs. She remained in a sitting position.

She could not see what nightgown she was wearing a long-sleeved linen one, but could not distinguish the color in the darkness of the room, and her hair was flattened against her neck and back. She tried to fluff out the lifeless locks and fanned herself tin hopes that she looked somewhat presentable.

Trumpkin returned to Susan's room with Caspian right behind him.

"What is the emergency, Trumpkin?" Caspian yawned. Trumpkin still didn't reply; however, after Caspian entered the room, Trumpkin backed out and closed the door. Caspian turned when the door was shut. "Crazy little dwarf. I guess I'll just check on Susan while I'm here…since her DLF had to step out…" Caspian rationalize aloud. He quietly walked over to Susan's bed, expecting her to be laying still. He had to do a double take when he saw her sitting up.

"Hello, Caspian." She smiled.

"I'm dreaming again, aren't I?" Caspian chuckled, not ready to accept that she was finally awake.

"No, Caspian. We are both wide awake now." Susan answered. Once again, she tried getting out of bed but was as unsuccessful as the first time. Caspian rushed over to her. "I'm just in need of food and beverage, Caspian. This dizziness is normal." Susan explained to the worried king. He returned her to her pillows and blankets.

"Wait here a moment. I won't be gone long." Caspian was out the door and down the stairs when he saw Trumpkin. "Go stay with her till I return." Caspian did not slow down to say the order, but he heard Trumpkin return to the queen.

Moments later, Caspian returned to Susan's room carrying a tray with sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, and oats. Behind him was one of the young maids carrying a tray of water, wine, and juice. Trumpkin took one look at the haul and chuckled, and then he set up a table next to Susan's bed so that the trays could be placed close at hand. Once everything was set up, the maid curtseyed and left the room.

Susan examined her options. She settled on a sandwich and a class of juice. Trumpkin poured the juice in a goblet and handed it to Susan who nearly inhaled the sandwich. Caspian sat on the opposite side of the table and rested his chin on his hand. He watched her with loving, sleepy eyes.

"Caspian, why don't you go back to bed?" Susan noticed his half-awake stare.

"I don't want to waste any time before you leave." Caspian admitted.

"You're leaving?" Trumpkin turned his head to look at Susan with disbelief.

"I will still be here when you wake up. Go Caspian. You may need all the strength you can get soon." Susan gently touched his cheek. He smiled in return.

"Very well, but if you need anything wake me up right away." Caspian rose to his feet and reluctantly left the room.

"Why are you leaving?" Trumpkin inquired.

"Hand me a couple sheets of parchment and a quill, would you, DLF?" Susan requested. Trumpkin obediently did so. Susan quickly wrote a note and folded it in the style of an envelope, and then she wrote Caspian's name on it. On a second sheet of parchment, she wrote a quick message to Trumpkin and handed it over to him to read. He smiled after he read the words.

"Very good, Susan." Trumpkin went and reclaimed the couch. Susan heard his soft snores a moment later. Susan lay back down and tried to sleep.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan woke up to the sounds of birds chirping happily outside. She opened her eyes and swung her legs out of bed. She stretched before rising to her feet. When no dizzy spells forced her back down, she grabbed a robe and headed to her washroom. Susan noticed Trumpkin was no long on the couch. He was probably off somewhere conspiring with Caspian.

Susan walked into her washroom and was horrified by her reflection in the full-length mirror. Her hair had gotten all knotted, the skin around her eyes was red and puffy, and her skin looked and felt like leather. She immediately drew herself a bath and scrubbed new life back into her body.

A while later, Susan emerged from the washroom and went to search her closet for something to wear. As she searched, trumpets sounded from the courtyard. She went near her window and listened for the announcement. A ball was to be held that evening in honor of Liliandil's return.

Susan rolled her eyes and resumed her task of finding something to wear. She came across her purple off the shoulder dress that she wore the first time she left Narnia. It used to be one of her favorites, but the memory of that day made her pull out the dress and throw it aside. She continued shuffling through the dresses and finally picked one. It was a pale blue cotton dress that reached the floor; it had three-quarter length fitted sleeves, and the neckline was modest but still revealed her collarbone. She tied a tan leather belt loosely around her waist.

Once she was dressed, she pulled half her hair back in two connecting braids. As she headed out of her room, she noticed her crown was uncovered. She picked up the golden ring of lilies and placed it comfortably on her head in between the braids. She slipped on a pair of tan flat shoes and left her room.

Susan walked through the castle wondering what everyone was up to. Surely, the castle staff was busy preparing for the ball. She walked passed the room in which the lords and king held council. She peeked in and saw several Narnians talking with Caspian and Liliandil. She scurried off not wanting to disturb the informal meeting.

"I think I'll go out and see the people." Susan decided aloud to no one but the air.

She walked through the halls and reached the castle doors. The guards, though surprised to see the queen, opened the doors for her to enter the courtyard. The sun shone brilliantly and warmed the chill she still had from drowning. Narnians bowed or curtseyed as Susan walked by; she returned their gestures with a smile and a nod. She occasionally stopped at a vendor's booth; she thought that maybe she could get a peace offering for Liliandil.

Just as she was about to head back into the castle, she saw a booth with marvelous hair accessories. Susan wandered over to the vendor and started inquiring about the different pieces.

The older woman gladly discussed each piece she had on display and offered to make anything the queen desired. Susan looked around the booth.

"Oh that is a most exquisite tiara. I fashioned it to look like the night sky by using the diamond and sapphire gems. The metal is silver. And if you take this, it connects to create a lovely veil." The woman held the silver material up and began fastening it to the tiara.

"It is beautiful." Susan examined the jewels and the band of the tiara. The band was fashioned similar to those of the queens of old's only slightly smaller. The strategically placed gems did indeed sparkle like the night sky. "I'll take it!" Susan was pleased with the selection.

The woman beamed and carefully wrapped the tiara. "The veil too, your majesty?" Susan nodded.

Once the transaction was done, Susan returned to the castle. When she walked in, a disturbed Caspian greeted her.

"Caspian, what's the matter?" Susan's excitement was put on hold.

"I thought you had returned to England." He admitted. Susan smiled and walked toward him.

"I told you that I would still be here. But right now, I must see Liliandil." Susan smirked.

"Is that wise, Susan?" Caspian grew uneasy with allowing the two women time together.

"I hope so, Caspian."

Caspian noticed the parcel in her hands and looked at her with great curiosity. She only smiled and headed to Liliandil's chambers.

Once Susan reached Liliandil's room, she knocked on the door, waiting to either be allowed access or turned away.

"Who is it?" Liliandil questioned.

"Susan, milady."

"Come in." Instructed.

With a deep breath, Susan opened the door and walked into Liliandil's chamber.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 13. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: I know this chapter is later than expected; I just had such a difficult time writing it. It started one way but I was not at all satisfied. I went through several rewrites and this is the result.

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics; the teaser for this chapter was also posted there! (The link is my homepage on my profile)

A/N #5: So is Susan playing nice or is she playing dirty?


	15. Just Breathe

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan closed the door behind her and walked deeper into the room. It was the same size as her room, but she noted some differences. The vanity was more extravagant; the bed was made of cherry oak, but no posts or canopy. The closet took up a whole wall by the washroom.

Liliandil sat in front of a vanity while a centaur worked on her hair. Susan walked forward and stood where Liliandil could see her.

"Hello your majesty. It's nice to see you've regained consciousness. How are you feeling?" Liliandil plastered a fake smile on her lips.

"Very well, thank you. I bought something for you, and I thought you might like to wear it to the ball tonight." Susan handed Liliandil the parcel. She took it cautiously as if it would eat her or something else harmful.

Liliandil carefully undid the wrappings. Her eyes widened when she saw the tiara and veil.

"I figured you could use the veil for when you marry Caspian…but I would be honored if you wore the tiara tonight." Susan explained.

"Thank you, your majesty!" Liliandil looked up to Susan with wide eyes and a smile.

"Please, call me Susan." She smiled back and headed to the door.

"You will be joining us tonight, won't you, Susan?" Liliandil asked as Susan began to leave.

"I was not aware I was invited," Susan confessed.

"Oh you must come! It will be such a celebration, and now that we're friends, you must!" Liliandil insisted.

"Very well, I will attend. Thank you," Susan smiled. "I should go prepare then. I will see you at the ball." Susan left the room and headed to her own. On her way back to her room, she saw Trumpkin. "DLF, would you do a favor for me? Find Merry-weather." Susan asked. Trumpkin nodded and was off on the errand.

Susan entered her room and quickly went through her dresses once more to find the perfect one for that night. After searching for a few minutes, Susan came across the perfect dress. She pulled it out and lay it on the bed to study it: a sleeveless, sweetheart neckline, fitted bodice with lace and beadwork leading down to her waist, a full skirt with various gatherings held by sewn on jewels, and a slight train were made out of a brilliant gold material.

Just as soon as Susan finalized her decision on the dress, a knock came to her door.

"Come in!" Susan instructed. Merry-weather entered the room with a bright smile on her face. "Oh Merry-weather! I was wondering how skilled are you with styling hair?"

"Very skilled your majesty; just as skilled as you are wit a bow and arrow or sword."

"Would you help me prepare for the ball?"

Merry-weather did a little jump of excitement and pranced proudly over to Susan. Susan took a seat in front of her vanity, which was opposite her bed. The young centaur worked with ease, rolling Susan's hair in curlers. Once all of the curlers were in, Susan stood up and prepared to get dressed. Merry-weather assisted in this task as well.

A half hour later, Susan was in her dress and hair nearly finished. Her curls bounced around her shoulders and down to her mid back. Using a simple fastener, Merry-weather pulled back half of Susan's hair and secured it. Susan allowed the centaur to place the final touch among her curls: her crown.

"You look positively beautiful, your majesty! The king won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" Merry-weather winked.

"What do you mean by that, Merry-weather?" Susan acted innocent.

"May I speak freely, your majesty?" Merry-weather politely requested. Susan nodded and smiled. "I know you love each other…and I can tell from what we have spoken here today that you wish to, shall we say, win him back. I hope you do, milady!"

"You're very kind, Merry-weather. But it is his decision in the end. Don't you like Liliandil?"

"She never let me touch her hair or taught me anything like you, your majesty."

"I think you deserve every ounce of respect as anyone else, Merry-weather. In fact, you and your family should come tonight. I insist!" Susan insisted. The centaur was positively giddy and pranced home to tell her family. Susan was pleased she still had a positive reputation amongst the Narnians.

Susan walked over to her closet to find the shoes to go with the dress; as she rummaged around, a knock came to her door.

"Who is it?"

"Trumpkin, your majesty!"

"Come in, DLF." Susan shouted from within the closet. "Aha!" She came out on her hands and knees and sat on the floor in a very unqueenly manner. Trumpkin burst into laughter when he witnessed the action.

"I guess you can't take the girl out of the queen," he said between chuckles. Susan laughed along with him. She had to agree that when left alone, she reverted back to being a young girl, doing things the "fun" way.

"Yes well, I had to find my shoes now didn't I." Susan put on the left shoe then her right shoe. "Uh, DLF, would you be so kind as to help me up." She giggled. Trumpkin laughed and shook his head on his way over to the queen. Once she was on her feet, Trumpkin's jaw dropped. "What's wrong?" Susan frowned.

"You look marvelous, my queen."

"Why are you so stunned, Trumpkin? Am I normally a hideous hag?" Susan joked. "You look rather dashing yourself tonight, master dwarf."

Trumpkin blushed and muttered a "thank you." Susan ruffled his hair, but he was quick to straighten it again.

"So is everything all set?" Trumpkin asked. Susan only smiled in return.

Trumpets sounded throughout the castle signaling the start of the ball. Trumpkin offered his arm to Susan and she gladly accepted it. The two companions left the room smiling and giggling. Ahead of them, they saw Liliandil leave her room, not noticing them. She wore a midnight blue ball gown with a fitted bodice and full skirt. There were swirls and stars at the bottom of the skirt and stars went around her waist. The sleeves were long and off-the-shoulder. The material glistened in the moonlight. Her hair was all up in elegant curls. Amongst the curls rested the crown that Susan had given her. Susan stopped walked, causing Trumpkin to look up at her in confusion.

"She stunning." Susan whispered hopelessly.

"Over coifed if you ask me." Trumpkin reassured her.

"You're bias, master dwarf."

"You bet I am." He smiled and urged them on.

They paused when they reached the corner where they would turn to enter the ballroom. Caspian and Liliandil had just been announced, so Susan was unable to see the king before their entrances. This worked out according to her plan. Susan and Trumpkin rounded the corner and informed the announcer of how to present them.

"Ready?" Trumpkin asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Susan nodded to the announcer.

Trumpets sounded boldly through the room and the announcer began, "Presenting her royal majesty, Susan the gentle, high queen of Narnia escorted by Lord Trumpkin!" Trumpets continued as a red velvet curtain was pulled apart to reveal the companions.

Susan's heat rate increased with every step. She even began to tremble slightly. She looked all over the room in search of one pair of eyes. Before finally reaching the bottom of the staircase, she found them. Those magnificent brown eyes never left her form. She smiled at him and he rushed over to greet her and their DLF.

"You…uh…you look…that is…I mean," Caspian stuttered over his words to find just the right one. "Radiant." He blushed at his fumbling.

"You're too kind, your highness." She curtseyed to him and he returned it with a bow.

"Ahem, down here." Trumpkin joked.

"And Trumpkin…you clean up very nice." Caspian complimented.

Liliandil joined the three at the bottom of the staircase.

"Your majesty," she curtseyed. "And my lord." She greeted Trumpkin by his title.

"Lady Liliandil," Trumpkin bowed.

"Milady," Susan curtseyed, but not as low as she was a queen addressing a lady.

"Now that we're all here, perhaps we should begin the feast," Liliandil draped her arm through Caspian's unexpected one. Everyone agreed and Caspian informed the announcer to inform the guests. Susan and Tumpkin lead the way to the feast, followed by Caspian and Liliandil, then the guest joined behind them.

As high queen, Susan sat at the head of her table with Caspian and Liliandil to her right and Trumpkin to her left. Other guests were free to take whatever seat they pleased. Susan was not surprised to see Tumnus and Merry-weather sitting next to Trumpkin.

The feast was served in several courses. Susan's was happy when they finally reached the dessert course, as it meant the dancing and other festivities would begin. The guests politely waited for the king and queen to finish and head to the ballroom before doing so themselves.

Trumpkin lead Susan to her throne at the end of the room; Caspian and Liliandil followed. Once seated, a bright light glided to the middle of the room and then straight toward the thrones.

"Father," Liliandil smiled. She rose from her seat and hugged the older man.

"My daughter." He welcomed her embrace, glad to see her smiling. "Your majesties." He bowed.

"Welcome, Ramandu." Caspian spoke, but he hardly smiled.

"Yes, welcome, Lord Ramandu," Susan smiled. She expected that he would be there.

Trumpkin signaled to the band to begin playing. Brilliant music filled the room.

"Father, dance with me!" Liliandil pleaded.

"I can deny you nothing, my child."

The father and daughter made their way to the middle of the room and began to dance along with the music. They danced just as they walked: in a floating manner. Trumpkin, now standing next to Caspian, elbowed the king's leg.

"Ow," Caspian looked down at Trumpkin. He was motioning with his eyes that Caspian should ask Susan to dance. "Oh, yes." Caspian rose to his feet and cleared his throat before asking, "Susan, will you dance with me?" He held out it right hand, waiting for her to accept.

"Yes, Caspian." Susan gently placed her hand in his and they walked out to join Ramandu and Liliandil.

"You look very handsome tonight, Caspian." Susan compliment his choice of fine black shoes, black pants, and a stunning maroon and gold velvet shirt. On top of his head was his crown, which he had finally grown into. The crown was nestled in his neatly combed hair.

"Thank you, Susan." He smiled at the simple exchange, thankful that it did not seem awkward.

After a few moment of dancing, Caspian felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

"Certainly, Lord Ramandu." Caspian handed him Susan's hand and they were off dancing. Caspian joined Liliandil in her waiting arms and they began to dance.

"You have not forgotten your promise, I hope, your majesty." Ramandu wasted not time in getting to his point.

"No, my lord. However, I've made another decision." Susan spoke frankly. "I am not going to return to England."

"What about your promise?" Ramandu's temper began to flare up.

"I have thought it over time and time again. If a fight is what you had in mind as a 'grave consequence,' then I am prepared."

"Was your unconscious state not enough? You'd rather have a war?" Ramandu's eyes went wide with this revelation.

"Not a war, sir. A battle." Susan countered.

"What sort of battle?"

"A battle between your daughter and myself. Nothing mystical." Susan easily spoke. This is was she had been waiting for.

"Like a duel?"

"If she was skilled in such practices, yes. However, the challenge should be something we both excel at."

Ramandu thought for a moment. He had to admit that his daughter was nowhere near as skilled in as many things as the queen.

"What does Caspian think about this?"

"Between being unconscious and Liliandil at his side every moment, I haven't had a chance to discuss this with him yet." Susan smartly replied.

"Very well," Ramandu sighed and admitted defeat. "Discuss the matter with Caspian; however, Liliandil is to also be present as it is also her future."

"Very well, sir. Thank you for finally seeing reason." And at that the music ended and Susan walked back to Trumpkin, and resumed her seat on her throne.

"Well?" Trumpkin asked eagerly.

"Phase one is complete, DLF. On to phase two." Susan smiled.

"So do you think Liliandil will chose as the battle?"

"I don't know, DLF. I do not know that much about her. I did promise that the matter would be discussed with both Caspian and Liliandil, so that will probably occur after the ball or tomorrow." Susan rested her chin on her right hand. She happily watched the Narnians dance and enjoy themselves. She hoped to never have to leave her home again.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 14. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: The catty Liliandil parts are probably ones that I wrote while PC of VotDT was on…just sayin'.

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics; the teaser for this chapter was also posted there! (The link is my homepage on my profile)


	16. Repeating History

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewers ~ you know who you are. Love you!

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan continued to watch the ball from her throne. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Trumpkin remained close to Susan. Caspian and Liliandil danced to nearly every song. She was a wonderful dancer, very poised and graceful. Susan sighed. She was still waging an internal conflict and her decision changed every other second. Though the king and the star were not in love, Susan could see the love and connection between them. He smiled as she talked and replied when it was necessary. Liliandil smiled the entire time, her eyes twinkled the star she used to be.

"Stop thinking that, Susan." Trumpkin instructed from beside her.

"What do you mean?" She looked over to her right and looked at him.

"I see the wheels in your head turning, and you always get the same expression on your face when you are leaning towards letting him go."

"Very observant, master dwarf." Susan complimented. She was not aware her thoughts were so plainly written on her face. She would consciously try to work on that from now on.

The band struck up another tune; Trumpkin decided that Susan had played the wallflower too long and asked her to dance. With a bright smile, Susan accepted. He escorted her to the middle of the dance floor and they began to waltz.

"I never knew you were so graceful, DLF," Susan joked with her friend. Trumpkin gave her a friendly glare and they continued.

Susan felt Caspian's gaze on her the whole time she danced. Midway through the waltz, a young soldier asked to cut in. Trumpkin winked at Susan and politely left the dance floor.

"My name is Bryce, your highness. It is such an honor to dance with you tonight." The young man could not stop smiling.

"It's my pleasure, Bryce." Susan replied. She stole a glance toward Caspian who was turning read from the neck up. She returned her full attention back to Bryce. "So, Bryce, how long have you been a soldier?"

"Less than a year, your highness."

Susan smiled not really wanting to continue conversing. She kept a smile on her face at all times though. And when the tune ended, Bryce bowed and left the dance floor.

Susan was ready to head back to her throne when an officer, Ademar, asked for a dance. She knew Trumpkin was up to this, but she accepted the officer's hand. They glided through an old Narnian folk song. Susan flirted, or at least the best she could.

"Well, sir, I'm glad you came over to dance with me." Susan smiled.

"It's an honor your majesty." He pulled her a little closer than what she expected but did not pull away. "I see the king cannot take his eyes off of you." He whispered right in her ear. "Are you purposely trying to make him jealous?" He looked down at Susan with a knowing chuckle.

"Does everyone know what is going on, Ademar?" Susan blushed.

The song ended and the next began right away. It was a tango. Susan noticed Caspian waited for Ademar to leave the dance floor, but he stayed with Susan.

"Shall we?" Susan smirked. The two danced to the tango less than thirty seconds before they were interrupted.

Susan watched as Caspian took bold strides in their direction. He had a smirk of his own plaster across his lips and determination in his eyes.

"Excuse me, Ademar, may I cut it?" Caspian asked politely. Ademar bowed and handed Susan's hand over to Caspian.

"Your highness," Susan curtseyed.

"Your majesty," Caspian bowed.

Once the formalities were done, the two danced to the tango. Their intensity was intoxicating. To them, no one else in the world existed. Other couples left the dance floor to allow the oblivious couple to occupy the entire dance floor necessary. Their eyes were locked on each other's.

By the end of the tune, the couple was out of breath and slightly perspiring. Their eyes remained on each other. Just as Susan moved to walk away, Caspian pulled her back close to him and kissed her hard on the lips. Susan's eye widened in shock of the public gesture and she pushed him away. Then Caspian motioned for her to look around; they wound up dancing their way out to the patio.

"That still wasn't a good idea, Caspian. I was finally able to talk to Ramandu and I don't think we should risk such behaviors." Susan continued to back away from Caspian.''

"What did you two discuss?"

Susan moved to sit on a stone bench before she continued.

"I wish to wait to discuss this with both of you," Susan said in a very diplomatic fashion.

"Very well; wait here." Caspian ran off to get Liliandil before Susan had time to protest.

Trumpkin joined Susan on the patio.

"So is he off to ditch the…"

"Trumpkin." Susan was startled by his bold choice of words she guessed he was about to say. Then they both laughed. "No, he went to bring her out. We are going to talk about Phase two." He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Of course you can stay, DLF." She pulled him into a hug as Caspian and Liliandil rejoined them.

"So, what did Ramandu and you discuss?" Caspian asked with no hesitation.

"Liliandil and I will have a sort of competition. Should she win, I leave your castle and live in Cair Paravel forever; should I win, I will stay and you will have your choice as to who you wish to marry." Susan explained the overall idea.

"This is preposterous! Caspian is not some prize to be won!" Trumpkin baited Susan to continue. She flashed him a warning look. This thought had crossed her mind over and over again. The idea of a competition actually revolted Susan, but it was the only thing she could think of when she was dancing with Ramandu. She was desperate to do anything for her chance at a life with the king.

"I understand that, master dwarf; however, this will be a competition consisting of activities a queen should be able to complete." Susan took the bait.

"I will agree to it if Caspian allows it." Liliandil replied. Susan was somewhat surprised Liliandil agreed to it so easily, and it almost scared her. Both women turned their gazes upon the king who was now in deep thought.

"I'll think about it and let you know in the morning at breakfast." Caspian sighed.

Satisfied with the answer, Susan took her leave and headed back into the ballroom. She headed up the staircase and the trumpets blared at her departure. She walked calmly up to her chambers. Once in her room, Susan let go a breath she felt like she had been holding since her tango with Caspian.

"Susan, what are you trying to do?" Susan balled her hands into fists. She was frustrated with the situation as a whole. She almost regretted returning to Narnia…almost. While she contemplated the competition idea, she changed into a nightgown. Since it was a warmer night, she picked a champagne colored chiffon nightgown with short sleeve and a little bow under her bust line. She watched the guests leave while she undid her hair, allowing it to fall down her back. She put on a lightweight robe and stepped out on to her balcony and waited for the last guest to leave.

When she was sure the castle was free of guests, Susan left her room to go wander through the gardens. This was a habit she picked up during the Golden Age. She and her siblings would walk around either in silence or confiding in each other. She wished they were there now; she could use some family support right now.

She made her way to a secluded garden and sat on the ground. She wished she knew if she was doing the right thing. She wished she had Aslan telling her simple answers. With the stressful situation she put herself in, she broke down into tears.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Caspian watched as the last guest left the castle. He escorted Liliandil to her chambers, kissed the back of her hand, and bid her goodnight. Caspian was too restless to head to bed just yet. He had to think about Susan's idea. He headed out to his balcony and leaned against the railing. He scanned the grounds but did not really focus his eyes on the surroundings. He looked out at the horizon where Cair Paravel was nearly completed.

Why couldn't anyone just let him pick whom he wished to marry? Why was Liliandil being so stubborn? And how did Susan come up with the idea of a competition? He was almost mad at her for such an idea…almost. She redeemed herself when she said it would consist of tasks a queen should be able to complete.

During his inner struggle, something below his balcony caught his eye. A figure walked toward the gardens and out of sight. Caspian was the curious sort especially when it came to people wandering around his castle, so he immediately headed down to the gardens to catch up with the person. As he passed Liliandil's room, he listened to make sure she was still in there, and she was. He continued his way through the castle and out to the gardens.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan's tears came slower now and was able to catch her breath. She was now laying on her back and looking up at the clear sky full of stars.

"Oh Aslan, what have I gotten myself into this time." She sighed heavily. Her breathing evened out until she heard footsteps approaching. She held her breath and stopped crying immediately. She tried to make as little noise as possible hoping to evade the interloper. When she no longer heard footsteps, she started breathing again. "I wonder what Edmund, Peter, and Lucy are doing right now. I wonder if they'll ever be allowed to come back. I wonder what Caspian is doing right now. Maybe he's with Liliandil." She allowed her thoughts to come out at will.

"Or perhaps he's in search of a figure who disappeared into the gardens just below his balcony." Caspian leaned against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Caspian!" Susan instantly rose to her feet.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Susan. I was just wondering who was going into the gardens at this hour." Caspian slowly approached her. He smiled when he noticed her attire. He knew then that she was not expecting to be caught. However, she did not bother trying to e modest about it; after all, he had seen her in one of his own nightshirts.

"Oh, yes, well, I like to wander gardens at night when I can't sleep." Susan explained. She walked over to a nearby bench and sat in a more acceptable fashion.

Caspian joined her on the bench without waiting for an invitation.

"Susan…about that idea you had, I'm not sure about it. Ramandu has power that we have witnessed. He hurt you and that is not something I can forgive him or Liliandil for so soon. And you already know that in the end I will choose you, so why bother with this?"

"Because Ramandu won't give up without something like this making it seem fair." Susan turn to face Caspian. "I know you love me; and I know you know I love you. But if Ramandu is willing to let us be together if I 'win the competition,' he will be easier to get rid of."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time one of you engaged in a competition for noble purposes? Lord Sopespian murdered my uncle with one of your arrows. What if history repeats itself and you end up…" Caspian couldn't even say the word. "We do not have Lucy to run off and find Aslan this time."

"Have a little faith, Caspian. This will be an honorable challenge. We just have to determine an equal playing field as it were." Susan stood up and held out her right hand for Caspian to take. When he did, they began to wander aimlessly through the gardens.

"That will be the tricky part." Caspian informed Susan.

"I was afraid of that."

"And the sneaky part is that you're a queen already and therefore accomplished in all things a queen, and even a king, should be able to do."

"Like I said, I hadn't really thought it out very well before talking to Ramandu." Susan confessed. "However, it only seems fair that your bride be able to do such things."

As they continued to walk the wind picked up a little. It blew through the trees. In harmony, nature began singing a tune for the two royals.

"Lucy loved hearing the trees and wind sing like this." Susan noted.

"Perhaps a sparring match between you and Liliandil…" Caspian randomly thought aloud.

"She can spar?" Susan was shocked.

"Very well actually." Caspian lowered his eyes in efforts to not demean Susan's skills. "People think that just because she's a star means she's a pacifist and doesn't like fighting. Just because she doesn't like it, doesn't mean she won't do it. She spent a great deal of time studying masters while she hung in the sky. And I've witnessed her taking on several challengers."

"I like the idea of a sparring match with her. And what about archery?"

"Really Susan…you think anyone can defeat you in an archery contest?"

"It would be fun to see." She smiled, trying to imagine Liliandil in her glowing dresses sparring and shooting arrows. The notion seemed to ridiculous to entertain and she shook her head of the images. "The events should be up to you…and how many we should go through."

"Very well…but as I said, I will give my answer at breakfast." Caspian tried to remain impartial but it was a weak attempt.

Susan and Caspian continued walking hand-in-hand through the gardens, oblivious to the outside world once more.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Liliandil stood on her balcony overlooking the grounds. She was not sure what to make of Susan's idea, but if her father agreed to it then she would play along. She brushed her hair as she paced on the balcony. She talked toward the stars as if they could hear her.

"My daughter."

"Father!" Liliandil turned to face Ramandu who came from the sky when he saw the stress written on his daughter's face. "I know you are unsure of this, but please know also that I will be here to help every step of the way. Your mother's dream was for you to be able to rule Narnia and restore it to the glorious land it was when she lived."

"But father…what about my feelings…and Caspian's…and Susan's? The match between myself and Caspian is just not right. Why was this mother's wish?"

Ramandu released his daughter from the hug. "Because the kings and queens of old destroyed all she had worked for and we know you can fix it."

Liliandil hung her head in defeat.

"Very well father. I will do as you wish." She whispered feeling ashamed of what she would have to do.

"Now rest. Caspian will decide in the affirmative to have the competition and it will begin with a sparring match tomorrow evening." Ramandu informed her of what he had foreseen.

"Yes father. Goodnight."

The father and daughter hugged once more and he was gone. Liliandil took one more look out to the grounds. She saw what appeared to be Caspian and Susan walking together. Her heart ached at the sight. She had grown close to Caspian and Susan wanted them to be happy with each other. A single tear fell from her eye and down her cheek and stained its landing spot with glistening water.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 15. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: So, what does everyone think of the final scene with Liliandil and Ramandu?

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.

A/N #4: A link to the picture of Susan's pretty nightgown is posted on my profile and twitter.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics; the teaser for this chapter was also posted there! (The link is my homepage on my profile)


	17. Sword Play

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan walked into the dining hall to see Trumpkin, Tumnus, and several others she recognized sitting at the large table. They were enjoying a hot breakfast and talking amongst themselves. When they saw the gentle queen, they rose from their seats to which she immediately, but kindly, told them to sit back down. Susan took her seat at the head of the table as was customary.

"Any decision, Susan?" Trumpkin spoke softly to her.

"He said this morning he'd let us know." Susan replied. Trumpkin nodded at this and resumed eating.

Liliandil was the next person to join the group. She was already dressed in a lilac gown with an empire waist and long sleeves that were slightly puffy at her shoulders. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and the tiara Susan had bought for her was nestled between two small braids.

"Good morning, milady," Susan greeted hoping to keep things civil.

"Your majesty," she curtseyed and took a seat next to Caspian's empty place.

Tension filled the room so thick that not even Peter's sword would be able to cut through it.

Moments later, Caspian joined the group. He took notice of the audience in the room, no doubt Trumpkin's doing.

Before sitting down, Caspian started to speak. "Your majesty, milady, I have made my decision." Everyone held their breath. "A sparring competition will be held today, two hours following lunch. Until such time, I ask that you two remain apart from each other and me. Mr. Tumnus will stay with Liliandil; and Trumpkin will stay with Susan. Good day." Caspian then retreated to an unspoken location.

Obeying his terms, Susan and Liliandil left the dining room with their respective "chaperones" until the sparring match.

Susan and Trumpkin decided to leave the castle all together and headed outside. The sun was bright and warm, and there was a nice little breeze.

"Well, DLF, shall we go in search of my gear?" Susan and Trumpkin wandered through the stables.

"Do you really think you'll need it, Susan?" Trumpkin eyed her skeptically.

"Caspian said she's well practiced, so yes, I think I'll need it." Susan answered in a matter-of-factly tone. "Now, where would it be? I didn't see my armor in my room." Susan pursed her lips trying to think of other places to look.

"Perhaps Aslan's How or Cair Paravel."

"Perhaps you should go ask Caspian so we don't waste anymore time." Susan suggested.

"Very well." And he was off to Caspian's conference room.

Susan continued walking through the stables and came across a new horse. She read the name on the plaque: Fire Lily. There was no indication as to the horse's owner. The horse was a Friesian Horse, or so they were called back in her other world. She was a chestnut brown color with a darker brown mane and tail. Susan held out her hand and Fire Lily came right to her. Susan stroked the snout.

"Very good, your majesty. She hasn't come to anyone yet. She must be destined to be yours." One of the stable hands commented.

"She's a beautiful creature." Susan couldn't take her eyes off of the horse.

"Susan, I talked to Caspian. Your things are in the same armory as his. Follow me." Trumpkin interrupted Susan's meet and greet with the horse and she reluctantly followed. She decided she would return after the match.

Susan followed Trumpkin back into the castle and down several flights of stairs from the throne room. Then sure enough, as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, there was Caspian's armor on a dressform and hers was to the left of it on another dressform. It had been fixed up from the battle with the Telmarines. The wool red skirt was replaced with a suede skirt and the attached bodice was heavy cotton; the chainmail was completely repaired and the bodice cover was brand new leather. She ran her fingers over the new materials and smiled.

"Would you mind turning around so I can change?" Susan asked softly. Trumpkin blushed and obeyed.

Susan removed her simple day dress and added the layers of protective wear slowly, as if it would be her last time ever wearing it again. Once her armor was on, she pulled back her hair completely and twisted it up into a bun.

"How do I look?" Susan jokingly asked.

Trumpkin turned around and gazed upon the queen. She looked gentle and fierce at the same time. A force one would not want to reckon with.

"Like you're ready to lead an army, your majesty."

"Well, let's go have some lunch. Then I want to go back to see that horse, Fire Lily." Susan followed Trumpkin back up the stairs. When they reached the throne room, Susan gained the attention of every Narnian she passed. No one was sure why the queen of old would be dressed in such a way in a time of peace. Obviously, the news about the duel had not been made public.

Susan and Trumpkin enjoyed a nice lunch out in the courtyard. She made sure to eat plenty of protein and carbs to energize for the fight. They ate in a comfortable silence exchanging strategies every so often. Susan tried not to rush through the meal but she was anxious for the fight and she wanted to go back to the stable.

Susan made for the stables and returned to Fire Lily's stall. Trumpkin wandered over to his horse while Susan did as she pleased.

"Hello, young lady." Susan tried to get the young horse to talk to her. Fire Lily eyed the queen with a questioning glare, almost like she was asking what the armor was for. "I'm fighting in a duel later today." Susan answered the unspoken question. Fire Lily came up to Susan and nudged the queen's hand, wishing to be pet.

"I wish you as much luck as there are stars in the heavens, my queen." Fire Lily spoke in a soft voice.

"So you can speak," Susan joked. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Fire Lily."

"The pleasure is all mine, your majesty." Fire Lily then bowed slightly and then rose to be pet some more.

"Would you like to go for a walk, Fire Lily?" Susan was excited to get to know this horse. Fire Lily nodded and Susan opened the stall door.

The new companions walked side-by-side getting to know each other. Susan told Fire Lily about her siblings and the duel; Fire Lily replied with her own tales of her family and how she came to be here in the stables. Fire Lily also confessed that her dream in life was to meet Aslan. Susan reassured her that anything is possible.

"Wouldn't you like to saddle up and ride, your majesty?" Fire Lily asked with hope in her voice.

"I do not need a saddle. I can ride bareback just fine. But I wished to get to know you." Susan explained. "But you seem eager, so let's have a go at it, shall we." Susan got up on Fire Lily's back easily. "Let's not wander too far though, Fire Lily. I need to be near for when it's time for the duel."

At those words, Fire Lily took off, relishing in being informally claimed by the queen of old. The horse cantered through the surrounding woods. Susan held onto the mane and kept her body close to Fire Lily's back.

Susan enjoyed the rush of horseback riding. She missed it dearly while she was away. She felt privileged, graceful, and wild all at the same time whenever she went out riding. It was such a freeing sensation.

"Susan, it's about time!" Trumpkin announced from the stables approximately 50 yards away.

Susan and Fire Lily returned to the horse's stall.

"Good luck, your highness," Fire Lily bowed once more.

"I told you that you may call me Susan," the queen smiled and pet the horse once more. "I will return to see you again soon my friend." And with that, Susan was off to the designated meeting place.

Liliandil was already there. She wore a blue leather skirt, a blue shirt under a chainmail bodice, and a black leather bodice over all that.

Trumpkin brought forth Susan's arm and wrist guards and assisted her with putting them on. Susan tried to keep her back to Liliandil as much as possible.

"How does she look? Scared? Excited?" Susan asked Trumpkin as he was still facing the star.

"She looks…sad." Trumpkin was taken aback by this revelation. Susan expressed a bit of shock herself.

After Trumpkin finished helping Susan, they heard footsteps approaching the clearing. All who were present turned to see the arrival of the king and several Narnians. Merry-weather brought forth Peter's sword to Susan, and Tyrus the minitaur brought Liliandil her sword.

Susan and Liliandil met with Caspian in the middle of the clearing. He looked uneasy about the whole situation knowing the Ramandu could easily pull something like he had on the ship.

"Liliandil, Susan, are you sure you wish to go through with this? There are other ways." Caspian offered a last chance out. However, all things considered, this was actually probably the best option. Susan and Liliandil agreed to continue with this duel. However, Liliandil really looked sad about the whole ordeal, but she never said anything in protest. Caspian sighed and left the field.

"Susan, I really don't want to do this." Liliandil admitted when they were alone.

"There is nothing else we can do." Susan's brow furrowed in sympathy. However, she was still determined to win.

"I feel like I need to tell you something before we start." Liliandil hesitated to continue. "I'm…being forced to marry Caspian…it was my mother's last wish…"

"Your mother?" Susan looked stunned.

"Yes…her name was Jadis." Liliandil informed Susan. The queen's eyes grew wide with fury at the mention of the White Witch's name.

Susan raised her sword and began swinging at Liliandil. Liliandil held up her shield over and over again to prevent any injury. Susan was taking the latest news harder than the star expected. She didn't know Susan's side of the story though, just what her father told her.

Shaking these thoughts away, Liliandil prepared to fight the queen of old. Susan was now circling her like a predator closing in on its prey. Ever since Liliandil said her mother's name, Susan got an odd, far away look in her eyes. There was a scary side to the queen of old that was rarely seen.

With no further delay, Susan began swinging at Liliandil and there was no stopping this time. Their swords clanged together. Animosity filled Susan's movements.

The crowd surrounding the battle grew. Ramandu stood next to Caspian now. He arrived just before the fight began. Tumnus sat on a tall boulder, and Trumpkin joined him as he didn't want to get lost in the crowd. More Narnians showed up as word of the fight circulated through Narnia.

Caspian tried to keep calm during the fight as if it were a natural occurrence. He could see anger for some reason all over Susan's expressions and movements. Liliandil had fear in her eyes as she blocked Susan's swings and lunges. He could see their mouths moving but could not hear a word they were saying to each other.

Susan was still swinging her sword with great power. She tried lunging, swinging low, high, and from behind. Liliandil remained on the defense; all of her senses completely aware of Susan's every move.

"Don't you know what your mother did to my siblings and to Narnia and therefore me?" Susan questioned in between the clanging of the swords.

"I was told you four destroyed her in the Golden Age…then Edmund again eight years ago." Liliandil was running out of breath.

"She ruined Narnia. Covered everything in snow and ice…turned creatures to stone when they disobeyed her…manipulated Edmund, nearly got to Caspian and Peter…and, yes, Edmund destroyed her!" Susan lunged and Liliandil nearly escaped that one. "She would have destroyed the four of us." Susan swung from above and missed again. "She killed Aslan and went back on her word and attacked us!"

"Susan, please. I will forfeit if this can just be called off." Liliandil begged.

"Jadis spoke similar words many times…why should I believe you?" Susan continued swinging her sword at Liliandil.

"I don't want to marry Caspian!" Liliandil declared.

Susan was so caught off guard that she cut Liliandil's leg. Susan didn't even realize she had done so until Liliandil screamed. Liliandil fell to the ground in pain. Then an unrecognizable arrow swirled through the air and struck Susan through her stomch.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 16. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.

A/N #2: I know the battle is a little shorter than expected probably, but I think Liliandil's confession had a lot to do with where this chapter headed…this story is officially not following my original plan; it has taken on a life all its own.  
>AN #3: I am back in school full time; and the summer classes are condensed so please do not be angry when there is a slightly longer wait for chapters now.

A/N #4: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #5: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics; the teaser for this chapter was also posted there! (The link is my homepage on my profile)


	18. A Decision to Make

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan fell to the ground before she even realized what happened. Everyone in the audience was shocked and began looking around to determine whom the culprit was. Caspian rushed out to Susan and noticed right away the damage that was done. The odd thing he noticed second was that there was no arrow in her or on the ground. This particularly puzzled him but his main priority was taking care of Susan. He looked up at Liliandil; this was when he noticed her cut leg.

"Are you all right, milady?" Caspian inquired.

"It's just a scratch, Caspian. But Susan…" Liliandil rushed over to assist Caspian with whatever he needed.

Ramandu slowly joined them and merely stood there while the others tried to determine the best course of action.

"It is done, then, your highness. Queen Susan is dead and Liliandil stands. I think you know who your queen should be now." Ramandu narrowed his eyes and the younger man who held onto Susan's lifeless body.

"I did not do this, father. It was an arrow that only stars use. Once they penetrate the target they shatter into what others would call star dust." Liliandil convicted her father sternly while informing Caspian of the nature of the projectile.

"Trumpkin, hold Susan," Caspian stood to his feet and approaching Ramandu. "What did you do, Ramandu?" Caspian gripped his sword's hilt, ready to challenge the older man.

"I did nothing, your highness," Ramnadu's tone was smug and condescending.

"Father…tell him what happened." Liliandil was firm and determined to make her father explain his plan; if he didn't, she would out him herself.

"Very well, Daughter." He turned to face Susan on the ground. "She was shot with an arrow of the stars. They are mystical weapons. Nothing can heal the wound. When the arrow strikes a person, it immediately penetrate the person's body and runs through their veins. The particular type of stardust used in these arrows is poisonous to humans and others not from the heavens. I instructed one of my soldiers to fire at Susan if Liliandil was struck." Ramandu confessed with a smile.

"What do you mean the stardust is poisonous?" Caspian was stunned.

"There is no remedy in existence. She will die in three days time. It is meant to run a course to cause torture, pain, and then death." Liliandil explained with great sadness.

Caspian resumed his seat on the ground, holding Susan. She opened her eyes; they were filled with pain and grief.

"Trumpkin. The cordial. It's in my armory as well!" Caspian implied instruction for the dwarf to go fetch it.

"I have it right here, Caspian. I grabbed it when we went down there for her armor." Trumpkin was quick to reveal Queen Lucy's vial of healing cordial. He opened it in haste and poured a drop into Susan's mouth.

"I'm afraid that won't work, master dwarf." Liliandil knew of the contents of the vial.

"I'll return in three days. When this has reached its end, we will begin planning the wedding."

"There will be no wedding, Father. I will not fulfill my evil mother's death wish." Liliandil confronted Ramandu. "I will stay and help care for the queen of old. We will find a way to save her. Then, provided we cure her in time, she will wed Caspian."

Ramandu narrowed his eyes at his suddenly spiteful daughter and flew back to his spot in the heavens. Liliandil remained with the Narnians to help in this endeavor.

"Caspian, I swear…I am deeply sorry for this." Liliandil whispered.

"It's okay, Liliandil. This was not your fault." There was one thing Caspian had to know and didn't know how else to ask except by saying, "Who is your mother?"

"Jadis, the White Witch. I was not aware of what she did to the kings and queens of old until Susan was swinging her sword nonstop and yelling that."

"She also nearly got to me…" Caspian's voice trailed off at the memory.

"Come, let's get her inside." Trumpkin spoke rationally.

Caspian lifted Susan in his arms carefully. Her eyes were still open, but she hadn't spoke since she was hit. She stared up into Caspian's eyes as he carried her through the courtyard, the throne room then up many stairs to her chamber.

Caspian carefully laid Susan on her bed. He brushed the hair from her face and allowed his fingers to ling over her cheek.

"Caspian, let me get her into a nightgown." Liliandil spoke.

"I'll go fetch a nurse then." Caspian got up from Susan's bed and ran out the room.

"Susan, I'm terribly sorry. I never meant for this to happen." Liliandil started removing Susan's armor and put it all on the chair in front of her vanity. She rummaged through Susan's belongings to find an appropriate nightgown. She found a royal purple, short-sleeve, long satin nightgown with lilies embroidered all over in no particular pattern. Liliandil helped Susan sit up to remove the battle dress. Susan winced in pain and tried not to cry out.

"You won't be able to speak for a few hours. Something in the poison paralyzes the vocal cords until it has made its way through every part of your body." Liliandil allowed tears to well in her eyes but forbade them from falling.

Liliandil finished changing Susan when Caspian arrived with a nurse who carried water, compresses, and herbs. She stepped aside to allow the nurse to work.

"Caspian…I am deeply sorry." Liliandil looked into the king's distracted eyes.

"It's okay, milady. You were not aware of the whole truth. Which is why I also brought this for you." Caspian handed her a book. "This tells of the stories of the kings and queens of old, how they arrived in Narnia, how they were able to get their sacred weapons, and how they managed to save Narnia from the White Witch."

Liliandil gratefully accepted the book, sat in a chair in front of the fireplace, and began reading.

Caspian looked over at the nurse for information on Susan's condition.

"Her body temperature is increasing. She has started sweating but no cold compress will ease it. It's best to just stay near her and keep her hydrated." The nurse turned her eyes downward in despair and she left the room with her head hung low.

"Speak of this to no one, please." Caspian instructed to the nurse before she left the room. He sat back on Susan's bed and took her right hand in his. "Susan…please…we finally have a chance to have a life together…"

Trumpkin entered the room followed by Tumnus. They were there to offered whatever aid was requested.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

"Your highness, perhaps you should go to bed."

"Susan! You're talking now." Caspian's eyes shot open at the sound of the gentle queen's hoarse voice. "I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting."

"I'm sorry this happened, Caspian." Susan stuttered. "I will wait for you in Aslan's country."

"We will find a way, Susan. We have two and a half more days." Caspian knelt beside the bed and took her hand in his once more. He must have dropped it when he dozed off. "No save your strength to fight this off."

Susan closed her eyes. Her body was hot and she felt like little pins were striking her all over her body. She didn't want to complain so she lay silently in pain. When it became too much, she let a little whimper escape her lips. The more she cried, the worse the pain got.

"What's wrong?" Caspian was now standing over her body. He looked down upon her tortured expressions.

"I feel like millions of pins are poking me all over." Susan explained between sobs.

Liliandil rose from her seat by the fireplace and joined the king and queen.

"That's the poison." Liliandil explained. "It will only get worse, I'm afraid." She stood watching them hold on to each other as if their lives depended on it. It pained her deeply to witness this interaction knowing she had in a way caused. It. Liliandil excused herself and left them alone.

Liliandil went to her room to have a few moments to herself and reflect on the situation. Then she did something she thought she would never do.

"Aslan, please help us." She whispered into the night. She stared across the land, across the kingdom that would never be hers. She finally allowed the tears to fall now that she was alone. They flowed from her eyes with pain and strength.

"My child, why do you cry?"

Liliandil turned around. There in front of her stood the Great Lion. She always wondered what it would be like to stand in his presence. She felt awe and wonder as she fell to her knees to honor his presence.

"Oh Aslan…I never meant for this to happen. I didn't know the truth until now. Is there any way to save her?" Liliandil looked into Aslan's eyes.

"Rise, dear one. The queen's body cannot be healed in any human way. There is only one cure but it would take great courage and selflessness." Aslan's voice was soft but clear and true.

"What is it, Aslan?" Liliandil's eyes filled with hope and hesitation.

"You are the cure, Liliandil."

"What do you mean?"

"You would have to sacrifice your life as a star to help Susan."

Liliandil wasn't sure how to react to the news. "So, I would die?"

"Not die, dear one. You will become human." He waited for her to respond but spoke once more when she did not. "I will return when your heart has made its decision." The Great Lion blew warm breath over the star to give her a sense of peace.

Liliandil turned to look back out across the land. When she turned back around, Aslan was gone. She went into her room and changed out of her battle attire and into a simple dress of yellow velvet and brushed out her hair. She returned to Susan's chambers to see them both asleep. Could she sacrifice her life as a star for Susan? Could she live life as a human?

Once more, Liliandil left the chamber to go clear her head and come to some sort of conclusion. She headed to the gardens. She walked amongst the night-blooming plants and sat down.

"I'd be giving them a chance at love, a love that I will never know. However, I would have to leave my father and the only life I've ever known. Can I really do that? Even though he lied to me, he is still my father." Liliandil sighed heavily and lay down on the grass. She gazed at the stars. "I will no longer shine like my friends. What would I even have to offer as a human? As a star I can guide and shine and provide light for the worlds."

Then she remembered the moments she witnessed between Caspian and Susan. Pain gripped her heart and would not let go. She never felt so torn.

From her spot in the garden, Liliandil heard a scream ripping through the air. She knew it was Susan. The pain was getting stronger and harder to ignore. By now it would feel more like thousands of swards piercing her limbs.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Caspian woke up with a start when he heard Susan scream. He was sitting by her side immediately, holding her hand, and wishing he could take on the pain instead of her.

"Susan, grab my hand and squeeze. Try not to focus on the pain." Caspian cried.

"The pain is different, Caspian. It's more like swords piercing and cutting my skin." Susan explained and let loose another scream of agony.

"Aslan!" She screamed out for the Great Lion. "Aslan please help!"

Aslan appeared immediately in Susan's greatest hour of need. He looked upon his queen with great pain in his eyes. One of His children needed help but He had to wait for Liliandil's answer. He walked over to Susan's bed.

"Aslan, you're here." Caspian was surprised to see Him so soon. "Please, help her."

"A choice has been given to the one who can help her. However, I can provide some relief. She will still feel pain but it won't be as extreme."

"Please, Aslan, anything."

"Aslan," Susan whimpered.

Aslan looked upon the king and queen with love and blew warm breath over the queen's body.

Susan's expression slowly changed from agony to extreme sadness with a hint of relief. The tingling sensation of pins returned once more but it was less objectionable than the swords.

"What did you mean by a choice was given, Aslan?" Susan inquired when she was calm enough to do so.

"All things will be revealed in time, my queen. Rest now. My king, watch over her. And be prepared for anything." Aslan answered with a riddle. He walked out on to her balcony and vanished.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

"I guess I have made my decision." Liliandil was now on her way to her chambers. She sighed and climbed into bed without changing out of her dress. She held on to the tiara and veil Susan bought for her and started crying again. "I'm so sorry, Susan." She laid her head on her pillow and was fast asleep still holding her treasured objects.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 17. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: I am back in school full time; and the summer classes are condensed so please do not be angry when there is a slightly longer wait for chapters now.

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics; two teasers for this chapter were posted there! (The link is my homepage on my profile.)


	19. The Truth

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Liliandil woke up when the sun flooded her room with light and warmth. Today, she would give her decision to Aslan. She decided that it would be a good day and therefore should dress for the occasion. She got out of bed and stretched. She fluffed out her hair and stood up. The ground was cold on her feet but she didn't mind. Once she finished in her washroom, she walked over to her closet in search of the perfect gown. She settled on a long, lilac gown; the sleeves were tight until just above her elbows then belled out, strips of fabric were looped over her shoulders for extra support to keep the heavy dress held up. The front panel of the dress was elegantly designed with fleur di lis in a darker purple. On her way out of her room, she put on the tiara that Susan gave her just two days ago.

She wandered over to Susan's chamber where undoubtedly Caspian would be with Susan. It was time to reveal her intentions to them. As she got closer to the room, she realized there was no more screaming. Her heart sank and she began to fear the worse. Her pace quickened until she was at a full out run. When she reached the massive wooden chamber doors, she stopped and knocked.

"Come in." came Trumpkin's voice from the opposite side.

Liliandil took a deep breath and calmly entered the room. When she walked closer to the bed, she saw that Susan was curled up into a fetal position under every blanket in the castle (or so it seemed).

"Her fever spiked then dropped drastically. She's so cold that her skin is purple and blue." Caspian spoke without looking up.

"Caspian, I need to speak with you, please." Liliandil spoke softly. Caspian looked up at her. He had dark circles around his reddened eyes. His skin looked tired and lifeless. "Please, step out to the balcony with me." Liliandil didn't wait for an answer and walked out before he did. She looked out over the countryside and waited for Caspian to come outside.

"Yes, milady?"

"Aslan gave me something to think about, and I've made my decision." She spoke without turning around.

"What sort of decision?" Caspian inquired further as he joined her against the railing. He hadn't even realized it was morning.

"That's not important right now. Just know that when I tell him, I may look a little different when I return."

"Why can't you just tell me what you mean? You're speaking in riddles milady and I don't like it."

"All in good time, Caspian. I will return once I speak with Aslan." She turned to face Caspian. "Good-bye, my king." She walked out of the room and headed out to meet with Aslan.

Liliandil held her head high as she walked through the castle. Her step never faltered as she made her way through the courtyard and out to the woods. For some reason, she was drawn a clearing about 300 yards into the woods. She looked around and the glorious opening; the foliage was breath taking.

"I am ready, Aslan." She spoke aloud. She closed her eyes and focused on her heart's true desire. When she opened them, her father stood in front of her.

"Liliandil, do you have any idea what you're about to do?" Ramandu demanded.

"I do, father. I will not fulfill my evil mother's wish; I will not be an instrument of destruction. I've read the truth for myself. You lied to me, father." Liliandil remained strong. As she spoke, Aslan appeared. "Hello, Aslan." She curtseyed low to the Great Lion.

"I have seen what is truly in your heart." Aslan turned to Ramandu. "Ramandu, you have falsely accused the queens and kings of old of killing your wife. The reality is that I saved Narnia from her tyranny." Aslan sat and spoke calmly.

"You?" Ramandu was shocked by the news. "Why?" That was the only word he could form at that moment. This great lion was supposed to be a peace keeper and nonjudgmental. His confession lead Ramandu to believe this beast was just as greedy. Ramandu looked into Aslan's eyes, waiting for an answer.

"She was destroying this world. It was written that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve came into this world, it should be saved from the evil witch." Aslan spoke of the Deep Magic. At this, Ramandu fell silent as he thought about the truth he just heard. Aslan turned his attention back to Liliandil. "Now, child, you understand the conditions?"

"I do." She answered, looking from her father to Aslan. Ramandu looked up at her with tears falling from his eyes.

"So be it." Aslan rose. "Climb on, dear one. We don't have much more time to waste."

Liliandil walked over to her father first. She placed her right hand gently on his cheek. "I forgive you, father." She then went over to Aslan and climbed on.

"Wait!" Ramandu requested. "Spare my daughter. Use my essence instead." Ramandu spoke with determination.

"Father, no." Liliandil choked on the words.

Aslan stood silent, searching the older star's heart for truth. It didn't take long for Aslan to see it within his heart: Ramandu spoke from his heart.

"Very well, Ramandu. Do you understand what this means for you?" Aslan wanted to make sure Ramandu understood the gravity of the sacrifice and searched his heart while Ramandu thought and nodded his head. "Very well. I can carry both of you back to Susan. Now, we must hurry."

Ramandu got on Aslan's back behind Liliandil. The trio made it to Susan's chambers in what felt like a second.

Trumpkin fell to his knees at the sight of the Great Lion. Caspian was on Susan's bed trying to provide some sort of comfort, but it was a futile attempt. Susan still lay under massive amounts of blankets, shivering. Her eyes were closed in agony. Her skin was ashen and cracking.

"Your eminence," Caspian rose from the bed and bowed before Aslan, expecting He had a good reason to bring Ramandu into this chamber. "Milady." He didn't bow to her; instead he hugged her. She was a source of comfort at this time. He needed to be held by a friend. She had gained that trust from him once more.

"Ramandu has offered to relinquish his star essence to save Susan." Aslan explained.

"What does that mean, Aslan?" Caspian was not familiar with this procedure.

"He will become human. A star's essence, their life force, is the only thing that can save one struck my a star dust arrow." Liliandil gave Caspian a brief explanation. "I was going to offer myself, however, my father requested that he be the one to give this sacrifice and Aslan approved."

Caspian walked over to Ramandu. The king examined the older man's face. It showed signs of remorse, pity, and sympathy.

"Are you sure, sire?" Caspian questioned.

"Yes Caspian. I caused this; Liliandil should have to sacrifice herself for my mistakes."

Caspian backed away and gave Aslan and Ramandu stepped closer to Susan. Aslan's eyes filled with grief for her. He did not like seeing His children in pain.

Ramandu stood next to the bed; Aslan blew his warm breath over the man causing his mystical essence to pass on to Susan and save her. The glow left Ramandu's body slowly. The process took five minutes to complete.

Ramandu now stood there in his human form. Susan was still in her bed, covered with blankets, but her shivering had stopped, and her pained looks were gone. She looked like she was just sleeping now.

"It is done." Aslan walked out on to the balcony, and Caspian followed him.

Liliandil walked over to her now-human father. Glitter streaked her cheeks; evidence that she had cried through the procedure. She put her arm around his waist and they joined Aslan and Caspian out on the balcony.

"Thank you, Aslan." Caspian bowed graciously. "And Lord Ramandu, your sacrifice will never be forgotten."

"My children, you have all done well here. Ramandu, because of your great selflessness, you have your choice of residence: Narnia, the world of the queens and kings of old, or in the heavens to live permanently." Aslan proposed the newest offer.

Liliandil looked up into her father's eyes. She knew exactly what he would choose.

"The heavens, your eminence." He replied with no hesitation.

"So be it." Aslan allowed the father and daughter to say their goodbyes.

"I'll always be watching over you, Liliandil. You can come up and join me any time in the heavens." Ramandu pulled Liliandil into a tight embrace. "You have made me very proud. Know that I don't have any regrets about this decision. You have the chance to live a wonderful life however you wish."

"Thank you, father. I love you." She sniffled.

"I love you too, my little blue star."

They parted and Ramandu walked over to Caspian.

"Once again, my deepest apologies, your highness. And please keep an eye on my daughter. Make sure she is happy." Ramandu bowed.

"I will, my lord." He returned the bow.

"I'm ready." Ramandu turned to Aslan.

With a roar, Ramandu was sent up to the sky. Those remaining on the balcony watched as he took his place among the countless stars.

"Now, my children take care of each other. Susan will awaken when her body is fully cleansed." Aslan nodded his head signaling they were to return to the room. He watched them walk over to Susan, Caspian sitting on the bed and Liliandil on the chair next to the bed. He smiled as he looked on knowing that all was right now and he left them alone.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

"Caspian?" Susan's hoarse voice broke the silence of the morning.

"Susan? You're awake. How do you feel?" Caspian sat straight up at the sound of her voice.

"Like I just swallowed a million razors and punched in the gut." Susan replied with a smile.

"But you're alive." Caspian ran his hand over her cheek and leaned down to kiss her.

"Caspian! No! Liliandil is right there!" Susan reprimanded.

"Susan, you don't remember anything that happened?" Caspian met her confused eyes. "I'll explain it all later. First, you must eat and get your strength back. Trumpkin!"

Trumpkin jumped off the couch at Caspian's call.

"Your majesty, is everything okay?" Trumpkin shifted his eyes from the king to those of the queen's. "Susan?" A broad smile graced his face and he jumped up into the bed and hugged her.

"Oh, DLF. It's nice to see you too," she laughed.

"I'll go fetch some food and beverages. Back in a moment." Trumpkin hustled out of the room with glee.

"Caspian, what has happened?" Susan's confusion showed through her eyes. She did not like being confused; she preferred having answers or at least evidence to lead her to a firm conclusion.

"You were shot with a star dust arrow," Caspian frowned at the memory.

"Then how am I alive? Those are poisonous with no known cure? Surely Lucy's cordial could not even cure that."

"Ramandu had to give up his star essence which has cleansed you of the poison."

Susan found it hard to believe that the one person in this whole mess helped cure her. She tried putting the pieces together in her mind, but no matter how she arranged and rearranged it all made no sense to her.

"I'll explain it in more detail once you have strength enough to listen through the whole story." As Caspian finished talking, Trumpkin returned carrying a tray full of food and drinks. "Thank you, Trumpkin."

"Not a problem, Caspian. Here Susan, I brought this specially for you." Trumpkin pointed to the chocolate Danish on the very top of the haul.

"Thank you, DLF," she smiled gratefully and accepted the pastry. She welcomed the nourishment and felt her body accept the food into her hollow stomach. Susan devoured the treat in no time and drank a glass of juice to wash it down. She then took a bowl of grains and oats and poured milk over it. She ate this dish a little slower. "Now, tell me the whole story." Susan sat back and ate.

Caspian started from the beginning.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 18. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: I am back in school full time; and the summer classes are condensed so please do not be angry when there is a slightly longer wait for chapters now.

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics; two teasers for this chapter were posted there! (The link is my homepage on my profile.)

A/N #5: A link to a picture of Liliandil's lilac dress is in my profile and also on twitter.


	20. Never call me Suzy

_Warning_: This chapter contains _**spoilers**_ from later books in the series. Though I have not read them all yet, I had to do research for certain parts and this idea popped in my head.

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Liliandil sat in her bed, the events from the previous night running through her head on repeat. Her father surprised her with his selfless act; she never would have expected him to do such a thing as giving up his essence. For the first time in her life, Liliandil felt in control of her destiny. Yes she would miss her father, but this was a new chapter in her life. Aslan would not have allowed things to happen if they were not for the greater good. With this knowledge, Liliandil smiled. She watched the sun rise higher in the sky and wondered if Susan was awake yet.

Liliandil got out of bed and changed into a simple gown of pink velvet and silver belt. She looked into a mirror and really studied her own essence, her glow. She wondered what she would look like without it. Would her features change like her father's had? What would her hair look like? Would she still have ice blue eyes?

At the comparison of her eyes to ice she just made she remembered her mother. She never met her mother, Jadis. But she was very prominent in the histories that Liliandil read. She shut her eyes and imagined what she would look like with green or brown eyes.

A sound from the hall made Liliandil snap her eyes open. It was Trumpkin running through the hall, laughing every so often. His heavy footfalls echoed through the halls. Liliandil poked her head out her door and watched as he ran off down the stairs. His pleasant demeanor could only mean one thing: Susan was awake. Liliandil smiled and headed to Susan's room.

When she arrived, she knocked on the door quietly but loud enough to hear.

"Come in." Caspian's voice rang out brighter than it had in days.

Liliandil stepped into the room and looked at the pair. Susan was still in bed but definitely awake. Caspian sat in a chair, eating an apple.

"Your majesty, I'm so happy that you're awake." Liliandil moved to join the couple.

"Thank you, Liliandil. Caspian has told me everything that happened. I'm very grateful for what your father has done, and I'm sorry for your loss." Susan's voice was almost back to normal now as she spoke.

"We do not see this as a loss, Susan. He has merely changed form and lives permanently in the heavens." Liliandil smiled.

The three of them ate and talked about random things.

After a while, Liliandil excused herself leaving the king and high queen alone.

Caspian and Susan sat in comfortable silence, exchanging gazes and smiles. Susan felt her strength returning; she changed into a simple ocean blue cotton dress with short sleeves. Once in normal clothes, she draped a shawl around her shoulders and Caspian escorted her on a walk about the grounds.

The day was slightly overcast with the smell of rain on the breeze. Susan's hair whipped around her back and neck, and she suddenly wished she had tied it up. Caspian's shoulder-length locks were clumsily secured at the nape of his neck with random pieces hanging loose.

They walked arm-in-arm, enjoying the air and the company of the kingdom. One of the first places Susan wanted to go was the stable to see the horse, Fire Lily. Caspian was more than happy to oblige and they headed in that direction.

The brilliant steed welcomed the royals and bowed. She walked over to Susan immediately. Susan stroked Fire Lily's snout with a smile.

"I am glad to see you are well, Susan." Fire Lily spoke as Susan moved her hands through Fire Lily's mane.

"I'm so happy to see you. Have you been out much?" Susan questioned. The horse shook her head.

"Only around the pen."

Susan looked over at Caspian then back at the horse.

"Has anyone claimed you yet?" Susan's voice was full of hope that she would be able to claim Fire Lily.

"Not yet, your majesty."

"Well, how would you like to be mine?" Susan smiled widely. Fire Lily neighed and pranced around her stall with excitement. "I'll take that as a yes?" Susan giggled.

Caspian watched the gentle queen charm the horse that no one else was able to tame. Susan's way with animals rivaled Lucy's reputation; most people chalked it up to being a necessary trait of the royals.

After a few minutes, they left the stables. Susan was still in no condition to go riding just yet. But Fire Lily was hers now and she would take full advantage of that fact.

"Caspian, what is going to happen now?" Susan asked the one thing they both had been trying to avoid. They wandered into the gardens now. Susan held on to Caspian's arm for assistance and general enjoyment.

"Well, since the duel between you and Liliandil ended abruptly, I don't know. I suppose we could ask Aslan." Caspian's thoughts trailed to various possible scenarios.

"But what do _you_ want Caspian?" Susan asked firmly. She took a seat on the ground under a weeping willow now. The branches swayed in the soft breeze. Caspian knelt down in front of her.

"I want you as my queen, Susan." And from his pocket, Caspian presented a small purple velvet box. He slowly opened it to reveal a ring. Susan's eyes went wide as she rose to her feet. She examined the ring further: the center pear-shaped stone was a deep garnet, the band was not solid but had swirls and two marquis-cut garnets on either side of the main stone. Her mouth fell open and she used the tree to brace herself up. "Will you marry me?"

Susan, for once not being able to speak, nodded her head and smiled. Tears formed in her eyes and quickly fell down her cheeks. Caspian beamed up at her and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Once the ring was in place, he kissed the back of her hand and rose to his feet, now staring into her watery eyes. With his right hand, Caspian tilted Susan's head up and brought his lips to meet hers.

Just as they ended their kiss, rain came pouring from the heavens. Caspian and Susan smiled at each other and ran back to the castle. They laughed all the way through the courtyard and into the castle. Once inside, they stopped to catch their breath. Caspian looked over at Susan, who was wringing out her hair but still smiling. One of the castle workers rushed to bring towels to them. They accepted them gratefully and headed up to their chambers.

Once Susan was in her room, she leaned against the door and smiled. However, her thoughts betrayed her and wandered to her family back in England.

'Who will give me away? Will my family be able to attend? What will happen to me in England if I stay here?' These thoughts and more bombarded her head. Tears now formed not out of joy and happiness but confusion and sadness.

She went to her bathing room and removed her soaking wet dress and undergarments, replacing them with a purple dressing gown. She pinned up her hair and went to find a warm, dry dress to put on. Her thoughts still wandered back to England and she began wondering how much time had passed there and what her siblings were doing.

Oncec she was changed into her deep pink, long sleeved, velvet dress, Susan took a seat in one of her chairs and wept into her hands.

"What troubles you, dear one?"

"I thought this was what I wanted…it is what I want. But my thoughts keep going to my brothers and sister." Susan answered without turning around. "Aslan, is there anyway I can see them once more?" This time, she turned to face the Great Lion. He approached her and sat next to her.

"You can always see them in your heart and dreams, Susan." Aslan's answer was not the one she hoped to hear, but it was what she knew He would say.

"Caspian asked me to marry him." Susan looked into Aslan's mysterious eyes and he nodded.

"Do not worry, Susan. Things have a way of working out for those that know what they want. And if you are patient enough, they will happen when you least expect it."

Susan slipped off her black slippers, hugged her knees to her chest, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and tried to get her thoughts under control. A knock at her door made her eyes snap open. When she looked around the room, she saw that Aslan was gone.

"Susan? Are you all right?" Liliandil's voice came from the other side of the door.

Susan slipped her feet back into the slippers and answered the door. Liliandil stood with her hand clasped in front of her against the silvery fabric of her evening dress.

"I'm all right, Liliandil, thank you. Was there something you needed?" Susan hoped her eyes wouldn't betray her.

"I just wanted to see if you would be joining us for supper?" The glowing star smiled. She could tell there was a great deal on the queen's mind but didn't want to pry. Susan would talk when she needed to.

"Not tonight, milady. I think I will stay in here. I'm still chilly from being caught in the rain." Susan wasn't lying.

"Very well. I will have a tray sent up for you then."

"Thank you."

The two ladies smiled and hugged each other and Liliandil glided to the dining room. Susan closed the door once more and decided a warm fire was in order.

Once she had a nice fire started, she went to glance out the balcony doors. Rain still fell accompanied by thunder and bolts of lightning. She kept the curtains drawn; the storm soothed her. Another knock came to her door causing her to awaken from her trance.

"Come in." She didn't move away from the door.

"Susan, are you ill?" Caspian's concerned voice caught her attention. He carried in the tray of their supper followed by one of the workers who carried the drinks.

Susan took in his changed appearance. His hair was dry and all down now, and he had changed into a brown cotton shirt, tan vest, and black pants. It was a simple outfit but he still looked more handsome than the last time she saw him.

Once the table was set, the worker excused herself and left the room quietly.

Caspian pulled out the chair for Susan and she gladly took it. He took the seat across from her.

"I'm fine, Caspian. I was just thinking about my family is all." She sighed. "Aslan visited me a while ago. He always answers my questions with riddles causing more questions." Susan sipped her wine and took a bite of her green beans prepared just the way she liked them, steamed and still a little crunchy.

"What questions did you have for Him?" Caspian added pepper to his roast beef.

"I asked about my siblings. His answers were cryptic and I didn't want to sit in silence at supper while I pondered His meanings."

"Do you wish to discuss it?" Caspian didn't want to beg or seem invasive. He knew Susan would talk about it if and when she was ready.

"Let's just enjoy supper right now," She smiled over at him. He returned it with his own smile and they continued eating in comfortable silence.

Once they were finished with supper, they sat together on the couch in front of the now roaring, warm fire. Susan lay her head upon Caspian's shoulder as he read aloud from one of her books. She brought her legs up on to the counch and held them close to her with her left hand.

As Caspian continued to read, Susan switched positions. She now lay with her head resting on his left leg and a blanket was now draped over her. She traced her fingers over the designs that were embroidered into the blanket and glancing at her ring every once in a while.

Caspian ran his fingers through Susan's hair, which she pulled out of the bun after supper. This helped Susan keep her thoughts in order and calm.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

"Peter?"

"Sue!" Peter ran over to his sister with arms open and they embraced.

"Peter…how much time has passed in England?" Susan looked at his shorter hair and business attire. He looked older.

"A few years, actually. Is this a dream?" Peter looked around them.

"It's always hard to tell anymore." Susan chuckled.

"How much time has passed in Narnia? More than a few years?" Peter inquired in return, taking in his sister's appearance.

"Not hardly. A couple weeks perhaps." Susan answered.

"I either fell asleep in the train station or this is your dream wherever you are."

"What are you doing at the train station?"

"Edmund, Lucy, and I are travelling with mum and dad."

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan woke up with a start. Someone was banging on her door and she felt like she only got an hour of sleep. Grumbling, she got out of bed, put on her robe, and answered the door.

"Hello, Trumpkin." She said trying not to sound too upset.

"Sorry to wake you, your majesty…but you might, uh…possibly…come with me." Trumpkin grabbed Susan's hand and dragged her behind him. "Did you get him?"

Trumpkin asked someone Susan couldn't see yet. Then the faun came into view.

"He's being stubborn as always." Tumnus crossed his arms then noticed Susan. "Oh, good morning your majesty," he bowed.

"Goo' mor'ing." Susan yawned. "Let me." And Susan opened Caspian's door and shut it behind her.

She saw him in deep sleep. He was laying on his left side and buried within the pillows. His hair covered his eyes, but she could see his mouth twitching as he dreamt. Susan smiled then remembered why she was in there.

"Caspian." She walked over to the bed.

"Five more minutes, Suzy."

Susan was not fond of being called 'Suzy' and used that to fuel a more aggressive wake-up call.

"Caspian, wake-up!" Susan spoke loudly and sternly.

Caspian sat straight up and widened his eyes at Susan.

"Susan…what are you doing in here?" Caspian smiled.

"There's an emergency or something. Tumnus and Trumpkin are dragging us somewhere. Now get up and let's go." Susan waited for Caspian to get out of bed. He rose to his feet and walked toward Susan who remained still. He stopped short of running her over. "Never call me Suzy." And she turned and walked out the door leaving it open for Caspian to follow.

Caspian and Susan followed their friends out of the castle. Susan and Caspian were becoming more and more confused.

They finally arrived on the beach between Cair Paravel and the Telmar Castle. Tumnus and Trumpkin stopped and told the two royals to wait there and left them.

"What are those two up to?" Caspian pondered.

"Good morning, your majesties."

"Good morning, Aslan." Both Susan and Caspian spoke and got on their knees in unison.

"Rise, king and queen of Narnia."

"Aslan, why are we here?" Susan asked.

"Dear one, I have some news for you that may not entirely please you." Aslan looked into her now worried eyes. "Caspian, you may want to hold on to her." Caspian did as he was instructed and put his right arm around Susan's waist. "Susan, there was an accident in England."

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 19. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: I am back in school full time; and the summer classes are condensed so please do not be angry when there is a slightly longer wait for chapters now.

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics; two teasers for this chapter were posted there! (The link is my homepage on my profile.)

A/N #5: Link for a picture of Susan's ring is posted on my profile and twitter.


	21. Caspian, a word with you

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

"…Your parents and siblings died in a train wreck."

Susan was thankful that Aslan suggested Caspian hold on to her as her knees gave out at this information. She ultimately fell to her knees bringing Caspian with her. Tears fell from her eyes at a rapid rate. She buried her head into Caspian's chest.

"Do no grieve, dear one. Death is not an ending to life. It is the way to begin a new life." Aslan tried to calm down Susan. She looked up at Him. Her were eyes puffy and red. Her throat was sore and dry from sobbing so hard.

"What is to become of them? What is to become of me? They were…" Susan could not continue saying these thoughts aloud. Caspian stroked her hair hoping it would have a calming effect on her as it did the previous night.

"I greeted them when they prepared to enter my kingdom. I gave your siblings a choice." Aslan explained. Susan sighed. "The could enter my kingdom forever and wait for you at the doors. Or they could return to Narnia, sit in their thrones in Cair Paravel, and rein along side you, Susan, and you, Caspian. There would never be any fear of them leaving you or you them to return to England."

"What did they choose?" Susan asked with a shaky voice.

"Like you have to ask?" Peter answered from behind Susan and Caspian.

Before they had the chance to stand up, an ecstatic Lucy tackled Susan and Caspian.

"You're awfully perky for being in an accident, Lu," Susan morbidly joked.

"But we get to stay here forever with you! It's marvelous!" Lucy hugged her sister as if it were not all true. Caspian stood up and greeted the kings of old with firm handshakes. Lucy gave up her hold on Susan so she could greet her brothers. It was a bittersweet reunion between the siblings.

"Come, let's get you back to the castle. Cair Paravel is almost done and then you can all return there!" Susan wrapped her right arm around Lucy and her left around Edmund.

"Why wouldn't you return with us?" Peter shot Susan a curious look.

"Well…I'll explain over some lunch. Come on." She smiled and looked around at the company. She turned her head and saw that Aslan was gone, footprints leading off to his mysterious disappearance. She silently thanked Aslan and they headed back to the castle. They walked together in a clump with Caspian and Peter behind Lucy, Susan, and Edmund.

When they arrived to the courtyard, whispers and chatter greeted them. Those that knew who the strangers were bowed in respect. Susan led her siblings up to their rooms, which were right next to hers.

On their way up the stairs, they saw Liliandil entering her room; however, when the star noticed the approaching kings and queens, she stopped. Her eyes immediately flew from one to the other. She recognized Lucy and Edmund, so she assumed the tall blonde-haired person was Peter. She took in his appearance; he wore his English clothes still and she found them amusing: a blue suit and tie with a white shirt under the suit jacket.

"Hello Liliandil!" Lucy greeted as they approached her.

"Your majesty," she bowed with a smile.

"Please, call us by our names." Lucy insisted.

"Very well, Lucy. How are you, Edmund?" Liliandil was waiting impatiently to be introduced to the eldest sibling.

"All things considered, I'm doing very well." Edmund smiled over at Susan.

"Oh, Liliandil, this is our oldest brother, Peter." Susan introduced the high king to the star.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my king." Liliandil smiled and bowed once more.

"Please, call me Peter. And it is lovely to meet you too. I have heard much about you." Peter smiled and marveled at the glowing aura of the star. It seemed to have gotten brighter as he continued to stare.

"Well, let's find some more appropriate clothes for you lot." Susan giggled at her older brother's blush. "See you at lunch, Liliandil?"

"Yes, Susan." And with that, Liliandil walked into her room.

The group continued up to their wing.

"Your rooms, your majesties," Caspian held out his arm in the general direction.

Lucy's room was next to Susan's room. Peter's room was across the hall from Susan's and Edmund's was next to his, across from Lucy's.

"Take your time changing. Shall we meet back up out here in, say, 45 minutes?" Susan could not stop smiling.

"Yes. Very good." Peter was the first to depart from the group and disappear into his room.

"You okay with what is obviously happening, Ed?" Susan inquired of her younger brother.

"I told you before, I don't think I ever really loved her." Edmund reassured her and went into his room.

Lucy gripped Susan's hand.

"Sorry, Caspian, mind if I steal her away?" Lucy grinned.

"Of course, Lucy. She's all yours." He nodded at the young queen. "See you for lunch." He placed a soft, chaste kiss on Susan's lips and headed off to his room to change into some proper clothes.

Lucy giggled all the way into her room, pulling Susan behind her.

"Lu, I still have to change too." Susan still wore her dress from last night. Finally, Lucy noticed the wrinkled dress and disheveled hair.

"I'll be quick then, but while I'm doing so you HAVE to tell me what is going on here. I cannot wait until lunch," Lucy spoke directly then rummaged through her closet.

"I told you I would explain everything over lunch. I do not want to have to explain myself twice. So you'll just have to wait." Susan grinned.

"How about this one?" Lucy held out a green velvet dress with a silver rope belt.

"Perfect!" Susan confirmed.

Lucy took the dress into her bathing room and changed. Susan looked around the room while her sister changed. The room was slightly different from hers. Lucy did not care for four-poster beds, so hers was a beautiful cherry wood bed with a gorgeous bookshelf headboard.

Lucy emerged wearing the dress. She had pulled half of her hair back into two connecting braids. She slipped into some black shoes and indicated to Susan they would go to her room now.

Susan and Lucy walked arm-in-arm, smiling and sharing inside secrets and jokes.

"What should I wear?" Susan walked over to her closet and flipped through her dresses. She settled on a dress the color of a tiger lily; it was a longer dress with a slight train (but nothing excessive). Lucy offered to brush her sister's hair and Susan agreed. Lucy pulled Susan's hair up into a ribbon woven bun.

A knock interrupted the queens' chatter. Susan answered the door to see Peter and Edmund waiting for them. Lucy took Edmund's waiting arm and Susan did the same with Peter. Susan led them all to the dining hall where Caspian and Liliandil waited for the Pevensie siblings to arrive. Susan took her seat, which Caspian held out for her. Edmund pulled out Lucy's chair, and Peter shyly pulled out Liliandil's chair.

"Thank you, Peter." Liliandil smiled up at the king once she was sitting comfortably.

"You're most welcome, milady." He lingered a second too long and Lucy laughed aloud. Peter blushed and took his seat across from Susan.

"Okay, Susan, time to fill us in." Lucy was dying from the suspense.

"Well," Susan looked over at Caspian. "A lot has happened while I've been here. Obviously, you know about the voyage I was on with Caspian as you all were on the ship once. But since our return, I was shot with a star dust arrow."

"But then…how…" Peter knew the effects of stardust arrows and was curious as to how Susan was still alive.

"Ramandu, Liliandil's father, gave up his essence to save me. Liliandil was going to, but he would not allow her. He was the one that had me shot."

Her siblings looked from her to Liliandil to Caspian then back at her. With a sigh, Susan explained everything from being shot to Jadis being Liliandil's mother to now and everything in between. Peter, Lucy, and Edmund ate while listening to Susan's tale. Caspian and Liliandil offered their parts of what happened whenever Susan was unconscious.

"And now…well, Caspian and I are engaged to be married." Susan held her breath waiting for her older brother's reaction.

Peter and Edmund exchanged looks then both looked over at Caspian. Caspian swallowed hard, waiting for Peter's wrath. He had heard about how Peter chased off each of Susan's suitors back in the Gold Age. Peter and Edmund stood up.

"Caspian, a word with you." Peter spoke and both he and Edmund rose. Caspian looked over at Susan and followed her brothers. They headed to the meeting room off the throne room leaving Susan, Lucy, and Liliandil alone in startled silence.

"Well, let's see it then! Where's the ring?" Lucy asked eagerly. Susan held out her left hand revealing the garnet ring that looked comfortable and perfect against Susan's alabaster skin.

"Congratulations, Susan!" Liliandil cheered from her seat across from Lucy.

"So you're really okay with this, Liliandil?" Susan looked worried.

"Of course!" Liliandil got up and walked over to Susan. The two shared a sisterly hug.

"We must start planning!" Lucy squealed.

"We have to wait to hear the outcome of that discussion," Susan looked over in the direction of the meeting room.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Caspian sat down in a random seat in the meeting room and waited for Peter to start screaming at him. Peter entered the room followed by Edmund who closed the door behind them.

Peter stood with his hands clasped behind his back and pursed his lips. Edmund stood next to him in the same fashion. Caspian cowered back into the chair.

"So, you're marrying our sister?" Peter began. Caspian nodded.

Silence saturated the room. Edmund and Peter glared at Caspian.

"With your permission, I'd like to marry Susan." Caspian broke the suffocating silence.

The kings of old looked at one another then smiled at Caspian.

"Of course, Caspian!" Peter haled out his hand to pull Caspian out of the chair and into a brotherly hug. Edmund clapped them both on their backs. Once the air was cleared, the kings rejoined the queens and star.

Susan watched her brothers reenter with a held breath. Peter nodded and smiled showing his approval.

"We just had to give you a hard time, Sue. Of course you can get married! You can marry whoever you want." Peter laughed at Susan who looked like she was ready to break down.

Susan jokingly smacked Peter's and Edmund's arm as they walked passed her to their seats. Caspian followed behind them a few paces and admired the humorous nature of the kings and queens.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

After lunch, Susan and Lucy decided to for a stroll around town. They asked Liliandil to join them, but she politely declined to allow the sisters more time to catch up. Lucy used the excuse that they needed to start planning the wedding. Susan just wanted to enjoy being out. She had nearly fully recovered from her stardust arrow induced coma.

Their first stop was to see a tailor. The tailor, Bryce, was a faun. He asked detailed questions to which Susan could only answer half. Susan swore she would think about the ones that she could not answer and return before the end of the week.

The next stop was to find a ring for Caspian. Susan wanted to get him one fit for a king of Narnia, a simple yet marvelous ring.

However, the queens got side tracked by the same stall where Susan bought the crown and veil for Liliandil. Susan went in and looked at the veils with the wedding in mind.

After searching for countless minutes, or what could have been hours, Susan found it, her veil. She could not resist trying it on. It was a beautiful one-tier fingertip length veil with pearl and lace embellishments along the edge. The lace was stitched in patterns of lilies. It was fate. Susan had to have this veil. Lucy approved and paid the shopkeeper the cost of the veil. The shopkeeper was thrilled that the queen had once again chosen this establishment for a purchase and gave her Lucy's hairpiece free of charge.

"I'll take another as there is one more lady standing up in the wedding." Susan insisted. The shopkeeper happily obliged.

Once the purchases were complete, they returned to the tailor to show him the veil so he could sculpt the dress around it.

The satisfied sisters returned to the castle all smiles.

"What shall we do now, Lu?" Susan asked as they walked arm-in-arm.

"I would like to see Cair Paravel." Lucy answered honestly. "Even though it's not done yet, I am curious to see their progress."

"Then let's go." Susan and Lucy left the castle grounds and took the way along the beach to arrive at Cair Paravel.

The crew that was working on the restoration took a break when the queens requested to look around. The head architect, Theodore, showed Lucy and Susan around, accepting their comments about how certain walls and floors and other aspects once looked. They took the longest in the throne room.

"No need to have four thrones anymore, I suppose." Susan frowned.

"Of course there will be four thrones, Sue. Just because you are getting married does not change anything about this place. It represents so much of us; it would not be right with just three thrones." Lucy argued. Susan gently smiled at Lucy with appreciation and love.

After at least an hour, the queens returned to Caspian's castle. On their way, they saw that storm clouds were rolling in fast.

"Perhaps we should make a mad dash for it before we're caught in the storm." Susan glanced at her sister. The noise from the sea increased due to the wind causing monstrous waves. Their hair started to whip around their necks and faces.

"Last one back is a rotten egg!" Lucy shouted. She lifted her skirt and ran hard toward the castle. Susan chuckled.

"Oh how I missed you," she whispered to herself. She picked up her skirt and dashed after Lucy.

They arrived back in the castle having just made it before the rain began to fall. They giggled all the way up the stairs to their chambers.

"Did you ladies have an enjoyable afternoon?" Caspian's voice echoed from farther down the hall, outside of his room.

"Most enjoyable, Caspian!" Lucy beamed. "I will just head into my room. I could uses a nap before supper." She winked at Susan and left the two alone.

"Everything all right, Caspian?" Susan took notice of Caspian's change in expression. He walked over to her, brushed the hair off her brown, and grazed his fingers down her cheek.

"Everything is perfect, Susan." Caspian sealed his words with a kiss. This was not a sweet, chaste kiss. It was one of longing and love and passion.

Susan wrapped her arms around his neck and released a soft moan. Caspian snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. It felt like it had been ages since they shared such a private moment together.

"Ahem."

Susan and Caspian looked over and down.

"Yes, Trumpkin?" Susan sighed with a smile and a blush. She silently thanked Aslan that it was not Peter or Edmund that interrupted the couple.

"Nothing, I just like interrupting you two." He laughed. "However, might I suggest not being so lovey-dovey in the hall outside the high king's bedroom?"

"Good point, master dwarf." Caspian acknowledged with a nod and the two broke apart.

"I need to get some rest as well, Caspian. I will see you at supper?" Susan spoke as Trumpkin departed.

"Of course, Susan. Are you okay?" Caspian still felt concern over Susan's recovery.

"I'm just feeling weak. It has been a long day. I will see you at supper then." Susan kissed his lips once more then retreated to her room.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 20. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: I am back in school full time; and the summer classes are condensed so please do not be angry when there is a slightly longer wait for chapters now.

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics. (The link is my homepage on my profile.)


	22. Every Royal for Themselves

A/N: This is a fluffy filler chapter. Gotta have fluff every now and then.

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan sat on the couch in front of the dark fireplace. Her mind wandered to the wedding. She glanced at her engagement ring again with a smile. Her happy ending was in sight.

A knock snapped Susan out of her romantic daydream.

"Sue, it's Edmund."

"Come in, Ed." Susan called out from the couch.

Edmund entered. He looked dashing in his brown pants and vest and blue linen shirt. Narnian clothes seemed to suit him better than the drab English apparel. Edmund walked over to the chair next to the couch and took a seat.

"What's on your mind, Ed?" Susan saw a thoughtful look pass over Edmund's face.

"Do you promise that anything said here right now will remain just between us?" Edmund stared into Susan's eyes with certainty. She nodded and waited for him to continue. "Remember when I said I don't think I ever loved Liliandil?"

Susan had a feeling of where he was going with this. She was almost nervous to urge him on, but he needed someone to confide in and that would be her. Susan nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I think I might have…maybe repressed that feeling." Edmund sat back in his chair. "I spent the afternoon walking around the castle with her. She's an amazing woman. I'm surprised Caspian didn't marry her sooner."

Susan shot him a look that seemed to say 'don't even tread down that path.' She had fought so hard to achieve this dream.

"Not saying I would have liked the idea. I'm over the moon that you two are to be married." Edmund tried to get himself out of the hole he just dug for himself. "They would look funny together. She's too…pale for him."

Susan chuckled, which signaled to Edmund that he was safe to continue with his problem.

"I can see how Peter acts around her. He likes her. But it seems that I have fallen in love with her today. I had a chance to get to know her. Before, she was just a pretty face. But now I know that she is well read and plays several instruments."

"And she's a fair fighter." Susan added recalling their duel.

"That I'd like to see," Edmund smirked as he tried to imagine Liliandil wearing battle armor and wielding a sword.

"So the dilemma is Peter, then." Susan stated the overarching problem, and Edmund nodded in agreement. "All I can say is let her come to you; don't try to outwardly fight for her. Look how that worked for me."

"You mean being engaged?" Edmund smirked.

"I mean the whole ordeal on the ship, during the duel, and the events leading to my survival. As for Peter, I'll talk with him." Susan offered. She stood up, Edmund following suit, and headed to Peter's room. She hoped he was sleeping, trying to adjust to being in Narnia. She knocked on his door and Edmund slipped off to Lucy's room.

"Come in."

"Peter, may I have a chat with you about something?" Susan asked right away upon entering Peter's room.

"Of course, Susan. What's on your mind?" Peter was sorting through his bookshelf but stopped and sat next to Susan on the black couch.

"How do you feel about Liliandil?" Susan looked directly into Peter's eyes so she could gauge his thoughts and response.

"I think she is a very attractive woman. She is mysterious and quiet. Why do you ask?" Peter's eyes turned confused.

"Edmund confessed something to me." She sighed. Edmund would not be happy about her being so blunt about the situation with Peter but it was the only way. "It appears that he has gone and fallen in love with her." Susan waited for Peter to burst from anger and jealousy.

Peter sat in his seat, Susan's words on repeat in his mind. Then it made sense. Peter was indeed attracted to Liliandil; what man with half a brain wouldn't be? But if that's all there was between Liliandil and him, then he would give Edmund his blessing to pursue the Star. Peter mauled over the idea a little more before speaking.

"That is wonderful news!" Peter smiled widely, confusing Susan.

"Are you sure?"

"They have my blessing to pursue their relationship if they desire." Peter stood up and kissed Susan on her forehead. Susan smiled at her older brother; thankful he didn't start a scene over the news. She had prepared for anger, jealousy, tears, and threats…none of which came to be.

"Are you sure because you seemed quite taken with her."

"Completely." Peter smiled.

Susan left the room feeling much lighter knowing the truth. She was happy she could report back to Edmund the good news. She went in search of her younger brother; she knocked on Lucy's door.

"Well?" Edmund answered the door without saying much else.

"You have his blessing." Susan smiled.

Relief washed over Edmund's features. Susan walked away from the door and return to her room to continue relaxing. As she tidied her room here and there, she hummed various notes that popped into her head. She danced around her room absent-mindedly and always with a smile. Once again, her thoughts drifted to the wedding. She took a seat at the table near the balcony and began making lists.

'Dress…veil…colors…flowers…cake…' Susan sighed as the list got longer and longer.

A knock startled Susan. She had dozed off while working on her lists.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Trumpkin, your majesty."

"Come in, DLF." She smiled.

"I was sent to fetch you for supper." Trumpkin walked into the room without bothering to shut the door.

"Very well; I suppose I should change into proper attire first."

"Oh I think you'll be just fine for what the king has planned." Trumpkin winked. Susan noticed he didn't mention which king but guessed Caspian due to the dwarf's smug wink.

Susan followed Trumpkin through the castle and outside. She became more curious as they entered the stable.

"Your majesty." Caspian smiled and bowed to Susan. "Thank you, Trumpkin." Caspian smiled at their dear little friend who presently, and happily, took his leave.

"Okay, my king, what is going on?" Susan walked over to Caspian and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mmm, kiss me all you like, my queen, but what I have in store is a surprise." Caspian wiggled his eyebrows up and down causing Susan to laugh. "Come on, Fire Lily is all saddled and waiting for you with Destrier."

Susan wasn't always too keen on surprises and was shooting cautious looks over Caspian and the horses.

"Caspian, what's really going on? Where are we going?" Susan crossed her arms and popped her hip so she had her weight mostly on her right leg.

"I've planned a little…surprise for you." Caspian's smile slowly faded. He knew Susan didn't care for surprises; however, he was not expecting such reluctance from her. He flashed her a pout and sad eyes, begging her to follow along.

"Very well." Susan mounted Fire Lily as Caspian mounted Destrier. Once they were ready, the horses took off at a light gallop.

All four of them were silent as they rode on. Caspian led the way through the forest. The trees danced around while they rode through.

Finally, they arrived at their destination: a picnic dinner was set up under a large canopy on the beach. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Liliandil were all there. Caspian dismounted and went to catch Susan as she did the same.

"This is such a treat!" Susan smiled at the glorious banquet. Caspian took her hand and led her to the canopy. A cool breeze blew off the sea and the sun was on its way to setting beyond the mountains.

"Let's dig in, shall we?" Edmund looked hungry and ready to devour everything on the table by himself.

The siblings sat down at the round table, instinctively taking their seats in their respective cardinal direction (Susan at the south; Peter across from her at the north; Edmund to the West; and Lucy to the east). Caspian sat in between Susan and Edmund while Liliandil sat between Lucy and Peter. The group shared a pleasant meal full of chatter and laughter. Memories and tales about England and The Golden Age, stories of the Pevensies first arrival (a story that never got old), tales from the voyage on the Dawn Treader, and so many more were told with varied excitement levels and eagerness. Caspian did not care for the tales of all of Susan's proposals from The Golden Age and England, but it was of no concern because she was his and he was hers.

After the meal, Lucy, Susan, and Liliandil changed in a tent that stood off to the side. They emerged in their swimming attire and joyfully leapt into the waves of the sweet sea. Lucy began a splashing battle and the other two followed suit. Soon the sound of three very different giggles filled the air.

Peter, Edmund, and Caspian found delight in the women's mirth hoping they would always be as happy as they were now. They turned their attention to each other and discussed the construction on Cair Paravel and it's completion. A ball would be held in the completed castle and then Caspian had an idea.

"Perhaps we shall hold the wedding there!" Caspian knew Susan would be thrilled over the idea and the brothers agreed.

"Have you noticed it's gotten quieter?" Edmund noted. Before they had time to glance over their shoulders, three very wet young ladies were hugging the young men. Susan place her arms around Caspian's neck and kissed his cheek from behind him, drenching his clothes. Lucy had snuck up on Peter and sat on his lap, hugging him. Liliandil, following the others' lead, snuck up behind the unsuspecting Edmund. As she hugged him, her wet hair rested on his shoulder, soaking through his vest and shirt.

"So it's war you want, is it?" Peter smirked and picked up Lucy. He ran right into the water with her and playfully dropped her back in the waves. He was laughing triumphantly until his legs were swiped out from under him and he fell back into the water. The group on shore burst into laughter and Peter shot them a warning look when he emerged from the water. However, he couldn't fake his anger for long and laughed along with everyone else.

Thirty minutes later, Susan, Lucy, and Liliandil were sitting on the beach in dry clothes now. The sun was almost set and the kings started setting up torches and a fire.

Susan began to feel restless and started helping the kings with their chore. Lucy remained on the beach talking with Liliandil. They were getting along famously; Susan was pleased about that seeing as though Liliandil may in fact become their sister some day.

"Peter, shall we?" Edmund called out from a clearing near the campsite holding a sword. Peter reached for his and was quick to join him. Susan smiled and grabbed her sword and joined her brothers.

Caspian, Lucy, and Liliandil heard the commotion and went to watch the sparring. The three-way match was playing out in Edmund's favor. Lucy, still not skilled enough to spar with the experienced royals, cheered for Susan. Liliandil cringed while she cheered for Edmund. Caspian began to feel restless as well and decided to join in on the fun. He grabbed his sword and jumped into the match.

"Kings versus queen? Or Royals of Old versus the new king?" Peter joked.

"How about us two versus you and Ed?" Caspian suggested.

"How 'bout every royal for themselves?" Susan brought her sword down to Edmund and he promptly blocked it. Caspian lunged and Peter who swiftly turned away. Susan swung her sword up at Caspian, but he managed to swipe her sword and roll away.

"Good thing Susan and I never had the chance to finish our duel. She would have won for sure." Liliandil mentioned to Lucy. Lucy had never seen Liliandil in a fight, but she knew Susan was skilled in so many techniques she would have to agree based simply on that fact.

The sparring went on until they decided it was a draw, all shaking hands and hugging upon completion. The sun was fully set now and the air felt cooler by not dreadfully so. It was a comfortable kind of cool, enough to relax the six of them.

Once Edmund caught his breath and put away his sword, he asked Liliandil if she would join him on a walk down the beach. She accepted, and her glowing aura grew brighter.

Lucy was perched up against a log near the campfire, flaying a Narnian pan flute. Various melodies wafted through the air and out to sea. Peter read a book by the light of the torches and fire. Susan nestled into Caspian's embrace while sharing a blanket and listening to Lucy.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 21. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: I am back in school full time; and the summer classes are condensed so please do not be angry when there is a slightly longer wait for chapters now.

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics. (The link is my homepage on my profile.)


	23. Prince Caspian: The Return to Narnia

A/N: Couldn't stop writing this chapter. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Edmund and Liliandil made small talk as they walked along the beach. He enjoyed hearing her tales of her days in the heavens and she was thrilled to hear about all of his voyages from The Golden Age.

After a moment of quiet, Liliandil let a giggle escape her lips. She looked over at Edmund who looked back at her with curiosity.

"What's so funny, milady?"

"Just remembering the first time we met at the Stone Table." She smiled and he silently urged her to continue. "You were so handsome and wise; not many others would have suspected what you had. It showed your experience and you didn't even realize it."

"You didn't think I looked weak next to Caspian?"

"Not at all; you looked like you could hold your own. Besides, he seemed to appreciate my appearance more than what I had to say, though I know now that was not the case. I understand that my aura and appearance can be jarring to men; in fact, some now fallen stars have used that to manipulate humans." Liliandil rambled, and Edmund happily allowed it. "It was the same with Peter when we first met. He was simply taken by my star like qualities. It's hypnotizing from what I understand…almost like putting humans under a spell. But it has never been my intention to use my 'powers' in that way. And I've said too much," she laughed.

"Not at all. I'm very interested in hearing about life as a star." Edmund confessed, hoping to hear her lyrical voice once again. When she didn't say anything else, Edmund decided to do some rambling. "I'm plain old Edmund from England…what kind of intrigue does that stir in anyone else?"

"From what you and your siblings have said about England, it sounds like a very complicated place." Liliandil admitted. She preferred the life in Narnia where there was never any rush to get things done, or to get somewhere. No loud noises of motorcars or lights polluting the night atmosphere. Nothing about England seemed natural to her.

Liliandil stopped walking at this moment causing Edmund some dismay.

"I've always thought about what life would be like if I were to remain here." She spoke while looking up at the sky.

"Why wouldn't you stay?" Edmund asked with sadness in his voice.

"It can only happen if I were to marry a Narnian…someone who was not a star. Only then would I be able to remain here permanently without giving up my essence." Liliandil tried to hint without coming right out that she would like to be Edmund's queen.

Edmund was not deaf to the hint. However, the only acknowledgement he gave was reaching for her hand and continuing their walk.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Back at the camp, Lucy and Peter had both retired to their respective tents for the night leaving Susan and Caspian alone.

"When shall we get married?" Susan asked while stroking Caspian's hand absent-mindedly.

"Whenever you are ready, my queen." Caspian smiled and kissed the top of Susan's head.

The fire was still going strong and the stars lit up the endless sky. The sea was calm and the air brought up the smell of its sweetness. Way off in the distance, mermaids sang happily.

"How do couples dance back in England?" Caspian wondered aloud.

"Not much different than they do here. Even some of the dances are the same, like the tango and waltz. But we also have dances called rumba, cha cha, and foxtrot." Susan instructed.

"I'd be very interested in learning some of those." Caspian hinted.

"No time like the present." Susan stood up eagerly and reached for Caspian's hands. "Which one first?"

"That fox one." Caspian smiled. It was a funny name for a dance, and he was curious to learn it.

"Now," she placed his right hand at level of her shoulder blade and held his left hand firmly in her right. "When I step back, you walk forward…we'll do that twice then go to your left and step together."

She continued to lead until he got the basic steps. Once he managed that, she taught him the posture and frame, then the rise and fall of their feet. Once he got the hang of the dance, Susan began singing a song she had heard while living in America, "Anything Goes." Caspian managed to keep time with it very well.

"Very good, your highness." Susan curtseyed once the foxtrot was over.

"What about the cha cha? Why is the word repeated anyways?" Caspian's amusement over the dance names made Susan smile. She never thought to ask the origin of the names, she just learned them.

"I'm not sure, I never thought about asking. I just had to learn all of these." Susan admitted. "Now, for the cha cha."

Susan instructed him through the dance, going gradually again. He laughed at the cha cha cha part but went with it.

"Might as well go through the rumba since I'm on a roll," Caspian hoped he wasn't being too overzealous and annoying.

"Last one for the night, sire." Susan blushed at the idea of teaching such a passionate dance.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

Liliandil and Edmund were sitting on the beach, gazing up at the stars. Liliandil had told Edmund about the heavens and how she was able to travel all across the skies.

Liliandil broke the silence now with a soft yawn.

"Perhaps we should head back to camp, milady." Edmund suggested. Liliandil nodded in agreement. Edmund stood first and held out his hand for her to take.

Liliandil rose to her feet; as they walked, she leaned on Edmund and rested her head on his shoulder. Both were so content they wished the night could last forever.

When they arrived back at camp, they were surprised to see the fire still going and Susan and Caspian dancing. Liliandil was curious as to what kind of dance they were practicing. Edmund chuckled.

"I thought you were supposed to hold each other closer for a rumba, Sue?" Edmund flashed her an evil smile.

"Are we doing this wrong?" Caspian looked upset that she wasn't teaching it properly.

"Well…not necessarily. But yes, traditionally, we would be closer like this." Susan pulled herself closer to Caspian's body. She felt him react and blushed.

"Goodnight you two." Edmund walked Liliandil to the girls' tent, kissing her on the cheek. Once she was in, he head toward his tent and laughed.

"What's so funny, Ed?" Peter had been reading by the light of Edmund's "torch."

"You may not want to see this, but it's too good to miss." Edmund parted the entrance flaps a little bit for Peter to look outside.

The brothers witnessed Susan and Caspian dancing, hips practically connected. Peter's temper began to flare and Edmund sensed it. The younger king tried to calm his brother, reminding his that Susan and Caspian were to be married.

"But they aren't married yet." Peter grabbed his sword and made to interrupt Susan and Caspian.

However, just as he was about to step out of the tent, Caspian entered.

"Goodnight, fellas." Caspian didn't even acknowledge Peter, sword in hand, and crawled into his bed with a big smile on his face.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

Susan walked into the girls' tent and sat down on her bed quietly. She removed her shoes and smiled as she lay down. This day had been so unexpected with so many new memories made.

"What's a rumba?" Liliandil whispered over to Susan as not to wake Lucy.

"It's a type of dance I learned while living in America. I took lessons because I was invited to so many balls and dinners." Susan answered. "Perhaps Edmund can teach you some dances some time."

"I'd like that," Liliandil replied as she rolled on to her back.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I believe the phrase humans use is in love. I know it is deeper than like…" Liliandil's voice trailed off and she was soon asleep.

Susan rolled on to her back, thoughts racing through her head. In her mind, she continued to make lists of things to be done for the wedding. Then she began to wonder if Cair Paravel would be finished soon. She wanted so much to be married within its hallowed halls. She began to hum a lullaby to calm her thoughts and get to sleep.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

"Sue? Wake up!" Lucy came bounding into the room.

"Wha'? What's goin' on now?" Susan's voice was groggy with sleep. She rubbed her eyes and then realized she was in her bedroom back in the professor's, or rather their house.

"Sleepy Susan…wake up! It's Christmas!" Lucy's glee over the winter holiday seemed to have grown exponentially ever since they met Father Christmas back in Narnia.

Narnia.

"Why am I back here?" Susan sat up. "Was it all a dream? A cruel joke?" With a heavy sigh, and fighting back tears, Susan slipped on her slippers and shrugged on her robe, not caring to tie it.

As she walked through the halls and descended the stairs, she could hear her siblings in the living room. She joined them hesitantly and took a seat close to the fireplace.

"Come on, Sue! Open this one…it's from me!" Lucy handed Susan a package of purple wrapping paper and gold ribbon. Susan half-heartedly opened the package and examined its contents.

A book.

_Prince Caspian: The Return to Narnia_

"What are you playing at Lu?" Susan flashed her sister a look of disappointment and confusion.

"I hear it's a wonderful tale! I thought you could maybe keep it in your classroom?" Lucy's hurt feelings were written plainly on her face. "It's about a prince who has to fight his uncle and win the Narnian's their land. The original four children are in it too!"

"Four children?" Susan whispered as she flipped through the pages.

"Yes…William, Anna, Skandar, and Georgie." Lucy was now confused. "Don't you remember from the first _Narnia_?"

"Oh…yes." Susan came close to crying.

"Here, Peter, open this one. It's from mum and dad." Lucy handed him a package wrapped in brown packaging and twine.

Susan's thoughts trailed off to the fictional world of Narnia. Was it a dream? Perhaps she had fallen asleep reading it.

"Go figure, a suit for work," Peter laughed. "Here, Ed." Peter tossed a present wrapped in silver to his younger brother.

Edmund unwrapped it eagerly.

"A new torch!" Edmund smiled widely, picking up the silver flashlight out of the box.

Susan had had enough. She stood up and walked back to her room, not responding to her siblings' questions.

"What in God's name is happening?" Susan questioned aloud. She noticed something different about what she had just said. In her dream, she would have said "what in Aslan's name." She closed her bedroom door and sat on the floor. Nothing made sense.

She still held the book in her hands. Caspian… She flipped through the pages, skimming the words, glancing at the pictures. She committed the one "sin" she promised she would never commit: she read the last few pages.

Anna was a strong, skilled fighter. Anna was logical. Anna was the second oldest sibling. Anna was in love with the prince. Anna returned to England, never to return to Narnia.

Word for word, Susan's life was told in these pages, but it wasn't her life. It was Anna's.

Susan closed the book and threw it through the window.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

"Sue? Susan!"

"Now what?" Susan whined.

"Susan!"

Susan sat straight up in bed. She looked around and noticed she was in the tent.

"Are you okay?" Lucy sat on Susan bed, giving her a look of great concern.

"Pinch me, Lu." Susan demanded. Lucy did as she was told. "Ow!"

"You asked for it." Lucy spoke truthfully.

"I know, but it still hurt." Susan rubbed her arm.

"Bad dream?"

"Confusing dream." Susan sighed. She was relieved to be back to Narnia.

"Come, I think I smell breakfast." Lucy smiled now and hopped out of the tent.

Susan noticed Liliandil was missing and figured she too was outside. Susan was not ready to face the world just yet. She needed to sort through her thoughts first.

Once Susan was ready, she changed into a burnt orange velvet dress and pinned up her hair in a bun. She opted not to wear her shoes and walked out on to the beach barefoot. Breakfast did smell wonderful. She saw Edmund cooking over the fire while Peter instructed him what to do.

"Good morning!" They all greeted her. She was in fact the last one to join them and nodded in reply.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Susan inquired.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 22. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile. (Just don't ask about the dream…that just came out of nowhere, haha.)  
>AN #2: I am back in school full time; and the summer classes are condensed so please do not be angry when there is a slightly longer wait for chapters now.

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics. (The link is my homepage on my profile.)


	24. Don't make me beg, Suz

A/N: I BEG for your forgiveness about the delay. I was met with an unpleasant bout of writer's block. I know this is a short chapter, but I'm hoping that it will at least motivate me to get back into this…

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

"Today is yet another surprise." Caspian answered as he snuck up behind Susan. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she rested against him, placing her hands over his.

"Come on! That's not fair." Susan pouted and sat on a yellow blanket held down by some rocks in each corner. She watched the waves calmly roll up the share then back out. It was hypnotic.

"Here you go, Susan." Edmund placed a plate in front of her.

Fifteen minutes later, Susan was finished with breakfast and walking down the beach. She held up her skirt in her left hand and picked up random rocks and shells with the other.

She stopped when she sensed someone following her; however, she kept walking, smiling thinking she was playing a clever trick. After seven more strides, Susan whipped her head around expecting to see someone, but she didn't. She turned back in the direction that she was facing originally only to come face-to-face with the handsome Telmarine king.

"And where were you heading off to?" Caspian's question flowed from his lips in a beautiful melody. He walked closer to Susan, standing right in front of her, almost as close as when they were doing the rumba. His eyes searched her features; his fingers glided over her cheeks, down her neck, and across her shoulders. Susan closed her eyes in the bliss of his touch.

"I was just taking a walk, trying to decipher the dream I had last night." Susan answered when Caspian's hands ceased their journey across her skin.

"Tell me about it." Caspian asked. It was a simple request, but Susan didn't know how to explain it to him. "Don't make me beg, Suz…"

"Call me Suzy Q, and we will never be able to have children."

Caspian didn't understand her meaning. Susan smiled, rolled her eyes, then glanced at the distance between her knee and his…well, his lower half.

"You wouldn't," Caspian dared.

Susan faked a knee raise and Caspian quickly moved to protect himself. Susan burst into laughter and hugged him.

"I would never hurt you like that Caspian." She kissed his cheek to seal the truce.

"So will you tell me?"

Susan sighed in defeat and told him the whole dream. It almost sounded foolish as she explained it all and she wondered why it bothered her so much.

"I guess it's because it made me feel like my life was a lie…like it wasn't mine." Susan cast her eyes downward. "It was a very disconcerting feeling."

During her explanation, Susan walked around in circles and zig-zags. She couldn't stop fidgeting and the frustration was apparent. She kept trying to analyze the dream, trying to figure out if it meant something or if it was just something her mind used to play tricks against her.

Caspian rested on a log that had been washed up on shore (probably during the last storm). He let Susan talk aloud, never interrupting. He could see she was trying to find the logic in it. To him, it was simply a dream…or rather, a nightmare. Both of their worst fears: that Narnia did not exist save for fairy stories.

"I can understand how it can be confusing and disheartening. But Susan, we have to remember, it was just a dream. I'm right here. You're right here. **This** is real." Caspian walked over to her when she stopped her vicious pacing.

"Pinch me so I know it's true." Susan looked up into his chocolate eyes. Her face was red from frustration; her eyes were red from tears; her lips were red from constant nipping.

Caspian pinched Susan's arm, soft enough not to leave a mark, but hard enough to prove she was awake.

"See, wide awake in Narnia with me." He smiled at her and grazed his fingers from her collarbone, up her neck, and resting on her cheeks. "Come on, time for the next surprise."

Susan grabbed his hand and they rejoined the others at camp.

"Everything okay, Susan?" Edmund asked with concern.

"Yes, Edmund, thank you." Susan smile at her younger brother. "So what's the next surprise?"

"Are the horses read to go, Peter?" Caspian asked the high king. Peter nodded in reply as the horses came trotting into camp.

The royals rode the horses along the coast, laughing in their care-free way like they used to. It was nice to just relax and have fun without worrying about death or battles.

Edmund and Liliandil lagged behind Peter and Lucy who were a ways behind Caspian and Susan. Peter kept a close eye on the two in front of them while Lucy giggled at the two behind them. When her giggles persisted, Peter's attention was drawn to his younger brother and Star.

"Great, now I have to put up with another couple." Peter frowned. As the oldest, he always expected to be married first. It's an odd thing for a man to worry about, but it was also his duty to provide an heir. That is, until Caspian came into the picture.

That's when the though hit Peter: He needed to produce an heir before Caspian and Susan if his children were to have first shot at the throne. This left Peter's head swimming in dread. He eased his horse to a slow walk and allowed all of the other to go ahead of him.

Susan and Caspian were laughing as their horses galloped through the rolling waves.

"I bet I can reach the forest before you!" Caspian challenged with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Challenge accepted!" Susan smiled. Fire Lily took the challenge personally and felt like she could beat Caspian's horse, Destrier, who was slightly older.

Fire Lily galloped out of the water and sped on the beach. Susan leaned forward to provide better aerodynamics.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

The group of royalty arrived at the surprise destination: a completed Cair Paravel.

Liliandil was the first to dismount her horse; Caspian the second; the kings and queens of old were too amazed to move. They looked in amazement at the preciseness of the structure, astonished at the subtle perfections.

"Your majesties?" Caspian waited with anticipation for their reaction. So far, they are not doing what he expected.

Liliandil moved to stand next to Edmund and looked up at him. She tried reading his expression but couldn't.

"Cair Paravel…it's…" Peter began.

"Perfect." Lucy and Edmund continued in unison.

All but Susan were now dismounted. She was scared her legs may not work if she were to try using them.

"Susan?" Caspian was next to her. She still had not said anything. Fire Lily lowered herself to the ground so that Caspian could assess her better. "Susan? Are you okay?"

"I'm…it's…is it all done?" Susan asked without inspecting the walls, pillars, and roads.

"Completely." Caspian smiled at last. He offered her his hand and she gladly took it. He escorted her through the entrance where her siblings waited for her.

They all stood hand-in-hand and Susan clasped hers with Peter and Lucy. Walking as a single unit, the four of them walked towards the thrones at the other end of the room. Everything, right down to the emblems on the thrones, were precisely how they once were. The ceiling was bright and the balcony doors were wide open, allowing the glorious Narnian breeze to intoxicate everyone.

However, the one variation that was made to this room was the number of thrones. Next to each of the original thrones were blank thrones, slightly smaller than their companions. Obviously, these were meant for the significant others.

Peter was the first to take his seat and the other three followed suit.

Susan closed her eyes and allowed her hands to roam over the stone. This is where she belonged. She would never have to leave this place again. This feeling of finality felt good. She opened her eyes and saw a smiling Caspian next to her in his throne.

"It's perfect." Susan beamed with glee.

"So when's the wedding?" Lucy demanded with a smirk.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 23. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: I am back in school full time; and the summer classes are condensed so please do not be angry when there is a slightly longer wait for chapters now.

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics. (The link is my homepage on my profile.)


	25. Here Comes the Bride

A/N: I BEG once again for your forgiveness about the delay. School took over my life, but it is done until it starts again in a couple of weeks.

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

A week passed and Cair Paravel was being prepared for the wedding. Susan overlooked as many of the details as possible. The ceremony was planned to be held on the balcony with Narnians on the beach and in the hall.

Her siblings and Liliandil were obviously in the wedding, and therefore they were attending to their duties.

"Susan! It's time!" Lucy beckoned from the beach below the balcony.

"Coming right now, Lu!" Susan replied as she tightened her hair in a bun. She turned and looked over the throne room. Satisfied that things will be done in her stead, she informed the crew she was leaving.

"Bout time! Let's go!" Lucy squealed with excitement.

"Shouldn't I be the one that has to drag you along?" Susan wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulders. Susan lifted the skirt of her majestic green dress so she would track sand and pebbles along with her. "But I am nervous…what if it doesn't…"

"It'll be perfect!" Lucy wrapped her arm around Susan's waist not bothering to lift her skirts of her pink dress. Her waist-length curls whipped around her back and shoulders and they entered town and headed to the dress shop.

"Ah, your majesties!" an older faun came out at the sound of the entrance bell. "I've been expecting you. Come, this way!" The faun lead Susan and Lucy to a private area of the shop.

"How are you today, Ms. Decima?" Susan inquired.

"Oh just fine dearies." Ms. Decima hustled and brought forth the item of interest. "Time for the final fitting."

Lucy assisted Susan into the fine wedding gown. Susan wiggled into the first layer just fine on her own. It wasn't until the actual dress had to be lifted over her head to lay on top of the petticoat that she needed help.

Once Ms. Decima finished adjusting the train, she urged Susan to the mirrors. Susan tried to anticipate what to expect by gauging Lucy's eyes, which now grew wide with a smile of delight and shock. Susan hesitated to look in the mirror but gasped when she did.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan and Lucy met with Liliandil in a little café for lunch. The three girls giggled and gossiped. Susan and Lucy shared all sorts of stories about Edmund and Liliandil chuckled at each amusing part.

When they finished their lunches, it was off to return to the dress shop. Lucy and Liliandil would be the subjects this time.

Ms. Decima assisted Lucy with her gown and Susan, since she was taller, helped Liliandil.

The star and youngest queen look at their reflections. Both wore the same dress but in different colors. Lucy twirled and Liliandil ran her hands along the fabric.

"You two look stunningly perfect." Susan watched her sister and friend. She smiled and her heart began to speed up. Things were coming together perfectly.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

~The Day of the Wedding~

Lucy and Liliadil were dressed and ready by 11:30 that morning. And a beautiful morning it was; the sun was bright and warm, the sky was cloudless, and the smell of flowers wafted through the air.

"Susan, are you ready for us to help you?" Lucy inquired.

"Yes. Merry-weather just finished my hair. Does it look okay?" Susan turned to face her wedding party. Merry-weather had put curly ringlets in Susan's hair and pull just less than half of her hair back in hidden pins. Susan's lily and vine crown was nestled neatly among her locks and hooked to the crown was the veil. It was a simple style, but very elegant.

"Your hair is lovelier than normal if that's even possible!" Liliandil complimented.

Lucy and Liliandil moved to help Susan dress in her gold and white gown. No one could wait to see Caspian's reaction. Lucy tied the laces in the back of the dress, careful not to mess with the long curls too much. Liliandil fluffed out the skirts when a knock on the chamber door interrupted them.

"May I come in, Susan?"

"Yes, Edmund."

Edmund entered the chamber quickly followed by Peter. Their eyes widened at the sight of the three ladies. Edmund even blushed a little when he gazed upon Liliandil.

"Well, I think I will let you four have a moment," Liliandil smiled as she left the room.

"You two look amazing!" Peter smiled and hugged his sisters. "And you…" He stepped back to look at Susan once more. "Stunning as always."

The siblings stood in a circle looking at each other.

"Nothing is going to change, we're simply gaining a brother." Lucy reminded her brothers who almost looked sad. "Let's do this then, shall we!" she continued.

They chuckled, hugged, and prepared for the plunge.

Liliandil was standing out on the balcony of the grand hall. The sun reflected off of her ice blue gown. Edmund examined it from Susan's doorway as he left it.

Both Liliandil and Lucy, who wore a sky blue version, wore the same style dress: a medieval style dress with a V neckline and waistline and a split down the front of the A line skirt. The sleeves were fitted to the elbow then long flowing chiffon, which split at the elbow. The dress also featured intricate, but delicate, embroidery of gold on the bodice, which also runs down the front of the split in the skirt and around the bottom of the fitted part of the sleeves. Finally, it laced up in the back. The train is approximately 1 and a half-foot long.

Liliandil turned when she felt eyes watching her. Her eyes, which matched her dress, met Edmunds deep brown eyes. Her hair, which was straight as always, fell over her shoulder and to her waist. Edmund smiled at the sight of her and she returned it. Edmund headed to the area where the band was sitting and informed them to prepare to begin.

Peter walked out on to the balcony with Caspian in tow. Caspian looked a mixture of happy, excited, anxious, nervous, and jittery.

"I guess I should go back with Lucy and Susan." Liliandil smiled at the kings and rejoined the queens.

"Here we go!" Lucy was so excited, she was jumping up and down like she used to when she was young. Her curled hair bounced with her jumps and her silver crown nearly fell, but she held on to it. "Okay, Merry-weather, you can head out now."

Merry-weather acted as flower girl, so she went first. Liliandil followed a few seconds later then Lucy, who couldn't stop smiling.

Susan gripped her bouquet of white roses and yellow lilies. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and took her steps toward Caspian.

When Susan came into view, Caspian was noticeably stunned. He moved his feet a little farther apart for better balance and cleared his throat quietly. He eyed Susan up and down, taking in every feature of her face and dress.

Susan was smiling, never showing any signs of nervousness. As for her dress, she heard gasps of approval as everyone took stock of her gown: it was a stunning Fairy/Fantasy style dress and made of silk dupion with organza sleeves and layers over the skirt. The boned bodice was a unique and unusual shaping of points and scoops on the neckline and waistline. It had a lace up feature on the front, a lace up back and was intricately decorated with hand painted and beaded flowers and leaves. The full skirt used gathers, a net petticoat and swathes of organza to create a full and indulgent look and feel. The organza was gathered with hand painted, beaded and structured flowers. The Train was about 3 ft long.

Susan too took in what Caspian looked like: black shiny boots, black trousers, white shirt, and a black vest. A light-weight black coat hung open. His shoulder-length hair was pulled half back and tied with a piece of black suede string. He was simply dashing and he was hers.

The golden hues of the dress made Susan look like she was glowing as she approached Caspian. Once she arrived at his side, she handed her bouquet to Lucy and Aslan began the ceremony, during which Susan had to remind Caspian to breath now and then.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

~The Reception~

Susan couldn't believe it…she was married…to Caspian. It actually happened. And it all happened in Cair Paravel. Now, everyone was eating and having a wonderful time. Susan and Caspian sat together at a head table on a raised platform. On a lower platform in from of them was Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Liliandil. They all looked over the crowd in the hall and smiled knowing this was the way life should be.

"Have I told you yet how amazing you look today?" Caspian smiled, taking Susan's left hand in his right and brought it to his lips to graze her knuckles with a kiss.

"Only a million, my love." She tilted her head and smiled leaning over to kiss him tenderly on his lips. A cheer erupted from the guests and laughs from the siblings. Susan and Caspian broke apart and chuckled.

Soon, music began playing which meat Susan and Caspian were to have their first dance. Before Susan headed to the dance floor, Lucy and Liliandil pinned up Susan's train so there was no chance of anyone tripping on her skirt.

Susan and Capsian waltzed through the first tune with ease. As the evening went on, more varieties of music were played and guests were surprised by the kings' and queens' ability to dance more than the traditional dances. The newly weds even shocked everyone by their rendition of the tango.

Halfway through the reception, Susan noticed Edmund and Liliandil were nowhere in sight. She smiled knowing what was to come.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Liliandil looked out over the sea. Stars glittered up above and the moon was almost as bright as the sun. A person clearing their throat caught her attention and she turned to see who had snuck out of the reception.

"Good evening, Liliandil." Edmund gave a slight bow and joined her near the railing.

"Good evening, Edmund." She smiled and curtseyed. "It was a perfect day, wasn't it?"

"It was at that. Hopefully, this evening will end just as perfectly as the day began." Edmund spoke softly.

"Of course it will; look at the sky. It'll be perfect."

"I wasn't exactly talking about the weather." Edmund grinned shyly. "Have you thought about what it would be like to be married?"

"I never really had to think about it that much. Stars don't marry. But now that I'm no longer required to stay in the heavens, I have thought about it what with this wedding and all." Liliandil felt as if she was rambling and fell silent. Truth was, ever since Edmund returned, she thought about what it would be like to be married to him.

"Have you ever thought of whom you'd marry?" Edmund looked her over and took a deep breath when she nodded. She looked right into his eyes now. "Liliandil…" Edmund began and he knelt down to one knee. "I would be honored if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan and Caspian were saying goodbye to guests as they left Cair Paravel. Finally, it was just the newly weds left with Peter and Lucy.

"Where's Ed?" Peter questioned when they finally sat down at a random table.

"And Liliandil." Lucy continued.

As if on cue, Edmund and Liliandil joined the family in the hall. Both were smiling. Edmund looked like a cat that stole a canary with his smug grin.

"Well…?" Susan asked with complete knowledge of what just transpired between her brother and Star.

"There's to be another wedding!" Edmund confirmed.

"Edmund asked for my hand in marriage and I said yes." Liliandil smiled, unsure exactly how to act. She showed off her ring: a silver material band (possibly platinum, or the Narnian equivalent) and a diamond in the shape of a star.

Lucy squealed with joy and hugged her brother then future sister-in-law. The others joined in the merriment of the moment as well and they toasted the occasion out on the balcony.

As the six of them stood on the balcony under the cover of the stars, the footprints in the sand below along the beach were clear. They all smiled knowing this was where they all belonged and finally could breathe freely and happily.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 24. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: Pictures of dresses in my profile.

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics. (The link is my homepage on my profile.)

A/N #5: I think this is the last actual chapter…epilogue to come soon.


	26. Epilogue

A/N: I BEG once again for your forgiveness about the delay. School took over my life, student-teaching took over my life…I had no life. So, here it is…The Epilogue.

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

~*~16 Years Later~*~

Susan and Caspian sat together out in the gardens. Their three children played throughout, laughing and having fun. Adele, the oldest at (15), chased her two younger siblings, Lilliana (9) and Theodore (12).

Edmund and Lilliandil also enjoyed the day with the family. Their children, Jacob (6) and Allison (3) toddled behind their cousins. Lilliandil rubbed her swelling belly that held their twins. Lilliandil glowed almost as bright as a star again.

Peter and his wife, Gabriella, enjoyed the day with the family as well. Their children, Peter Junior (14), Elizabeth (13), Jacob (12), and Isabella (9), hid behind bushes as to scare the other cousins.

Lucy and her husband Leonard, who they all called Leo, smiled and watched the scene in front of them. Lucy was lying down on a picnic blanket with her head on Leo's lap. They were still relatively newly wedded, but they courted for eight years.

"So, Lucy and Leo…when will you begin your family?" Susan smiled across the way to her sister and brother-in-law.

The youngest couple exchanged a look and then smiled at the rest of the family.

"Funny thing you should mention that, Aunt Susan." Lucy hinted to her sister.

The family all cheered and hugged to congratulate the soon-to-be new parents. Even all of the children were distracted by the excitement that they rejoined their family. Once they heard the news, there was no calming them down.

"Uncle Caspian, can you tell us the story?" Allison asked with pleading eyes once the commotion settled.

"Which story, Allie?" Caspian picked up his niece and set her on his lap.

"_THE _story." Isabella answered for her.

"Ah, well, in that case, gather around."

All of the children sat in front of their parents who now sat, as it were, center stage. As Edmund recounted his tale of the White Witch, a warm breeze came through the gardens. Everyone stopped for a moment, looked to the horizon, on top of a distant hill, and saw Aslan. Though He was far away, the nod of His head was clear and his then descended the opposite side of the hill.

Lucy sniffled a little but blamed her ever-changing emotions. The kings and queens of old, Caspian, and their husbands and wives all told their points of view throughout the telling.

Their past.

Their children's history.

The stories of old that will live on forever.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends Unrequited Love.  
>AN #2: Reviews are love.

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics. (The link is my homepage on my profile.)

A/N #5: Please check out my other stories.

A/N #6: THANK YOU again for your patience and sticking around with this story.


End file.
